Research and Development
by Gemini1179
Summary: An away mission brings changes to the lives of Seven and B'Elanna. Romance, humour and Borg Queen hijinks ensue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. Having fun writing it, hope someone has fun reading it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

It was yet another supposed 'routine' mission to an uninhabited planet to procure some dilithium and deuterium to top off Voyager's supplies. At least the shuttle didn't crash…

"Lieutenant… there is no need for foul language…"

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Seven of Nine, and security officer Lieutenant Sara Myles had gone to an M-Class planet found by Seven to test and extract the needed supplies. While normally a team of engineers would be along, there were a number of standard repairs that kept Voyager's engineers busy from the most recent run-in with the local never-ending hostiles of the Delta Quadrant. With the more complicated repairs finished, Seven and B'Elanna were ordered on the away mission several light-years away from Voyager's current location by Captain Kathryn Janeway because of their ability to do what a regular team could do themselves and perhaps in small part as punishment for their most recent altercation in Engineering resulting from Seven's latest unannounced 'modifications' and the resultant maintenance headache that was put upon B'Elanna.

"Dammit you Borg bitch, shut up and help me hold your abdomen together!" B'Elanna growled as she frantically tried to patch and ease the pain of the prone ex-drone in the medical bay of the Delta Flyer. There was so much blood staining her uniform tank top and Seven's plum coloured biosuit that B'Elanna found herself more panicked than she would have thought possible and she was using anger to clamp down on it so she could save Seven's life. The half-Klingon was normally a rock under pressure with Engineering exploding all around her and she needed to find that focus now and was frustrated because she didn't know why her emotions were upsetting her concentration so vehemently. While Seven lay below her trying to clamp down on her own growing panic and remain focused despite the pain, she was somewhat confused to see something in the Lieutenant's eyes she had rarely seen before- fear and concern- for her. As B'Elanna's focus returned now being pummelled by her anger, her deep brown eyes gazed into blue eyes seeing the confusion, fear, pain, determination and attempted focus. To see such emotion slip out from the tight Borg mask that she normally wore… B'Elanna wondered when she started to see that it _was_ just a mask and that there was a larger depth to the ex-drone that she had never given her credit for.

Listening over the comm. at the helm, Lieutenant Sara Myles had wondered at first what she did wrong to end up with the two women who were like an ethanol compound and a plasma torch. However, since being newly promoted to Alpha shift and getting the assignment she guessed none of her peers wanted, her job was to protect them, not only from each other, but from possible hostile wild life that Seven believed inhabited the planet while the two women worked. Upon initial scans, Seven detected no large predatory animals, however further scans showed corpses of large herbivores and other decayed large corpses. The logical conclusion was that there were large animals, but for whatever reason, they were not showing up on scans.

At 29 years old, the crimson-haired, green-eyed beauty born Sara Alysa Myles thought herself to be quite adept at reading people. Growing up on Earth in one of the larger of the North American cities, Sara took an interest in reading people at an early age. Not that she was in danger all the time, but rather that while going through a library database, she had found some old 20th Century vids of a show called "Lie To Me" about a consulting firm that specialized in 'deception detection'. She found then that micro-expressions, physical gestures and even voice tones and their meanings fascinated her. It was one of the things that inspired her to join Starfleet Security- that and her affinity for all things combat related. Her parents enrolled her in martial arts at a young age and Sara never looked back.

During the day-long mission, she actually found the two of them to be quite entertaining. At first she thought Seven's behaviour was just what she had been told to expect. Myles hadn't spent much time around the ex-Borg and had only rumour and second hand information on her behaviour which was that she was cold, arrogant, and emotionless and with a disregard for protocol- but watching her interactions with Lt. Torres all day, Sara Myles had begun to see something that made her grin. Seven had admonished the half-Klingon first thing in the morning for being late to the Flyer to which Torres had grumbled out a string of expletives that would have made a passing Ferengi drop his last bar of latinum. Then, during the three-hour trip to the planet, they snipped at each other over power regulation and distribution, sensor sweeps and even what was currently going on in Engineering. Sitting at the aft Tactical station, Sara was able to observe their interactions uninhibited. She noticed that Seven seemed to get the better of the verbal sparring but when they were trying to solve problems, a begrudging compromise was often reached and seemed to be better than both separate initial ideas. She also saw the sparkle in Seven's eyes and the slight upturn of Torres's mouth when she looked away from Seven, often shaking her head in frustration. This continued for most of the day and if Sara didn't know any better, she'd have thought the two of them were an old married couple.

Not that she'd ever mention it.

Despite being supremely confident in her abilities, she most certainly did not want to draw the ire of either of these two brilliant and dangerous women. _Besides_, she thought, _nothing __short __of __a __high __powered __stun __setting __would __keep __them __from __tearing __each __other __apart __if __they __came __to __blows_. Luckily they worked fairly well until the end of their scheduled time on the planet and the daylight began to fade.

They finally found out the hard way that there actually were large carnivores on the planet. One of the predatory 'lizards' that had evolved on the planet was apparently undetectable to scans or tricorders and had gotten past her position and attacked Lt. Torres. As large as an Earth tiger, the giant grey/green scaled lizard had pounced on Lt. Torres from behind and was about to bring its considerable jaws down upon the back of her head when Seven flew out of nowhere and tackled the creature. When B'Elanna had gotten back to her feet, Seven was on her back and had the creature's two front legs held at bay, but the lizard had used its hind clawed foot to tear open her abdomen. Lt. Myles first full powered kill shot to the torso only chipped its hide/armour and momentarily stunned the creature, but it was enough for B'Elanna to run up, put her phaser directly to the right eye of the creature and blow a hole through its head.

"Myles! How long till we get within transporter range of Voyager!" yelled B'Elanna as she was quickly attempting to use the emergency med kit supplies on the Delta Flyer to bandage and stem the bleeding of Seven's injuries.

"Three minutes Lt.! Hold on, I'm not a pilot and these damn knobs and levers are pissing me off!" returned Lt. Myles as her hands flew over unfamiliar controls. Even though the course back to Voyager had been set, constant monitoring and course corrections had to be done on the fly to compensate for subspace turbulence.

"Lieutenant, you are injured…" Seven breathed out noticing blood stains on B'Elanna's upper back as she turned to retrieve more supplies while she was frantically attempting to patch Seven together with bio-gel packs, bandages and tissue regenerators.

B'Elanna was having none of it. _Damn __this __woman! __She__'__s __lying __here __with __half __her __stomach__'__s __contents __spilled __out __and __she__'__s __worrying __about __me? __What __the __hell? __She __better __not __be __dying __and __pulling __some __'__last __request__' __bullshit. _B'Elanna took a calming breath as she applied another bio-bandage.

"Seven, please, I'm fine, focus on your own health. We'll have you back on Voyager and patched up in no time and you can be back to pissing me off in Engineering on a regular basis." B'Elanna said with a deep compassion she never knew she had looking into Seven's slightly glazed blue eyes. _She__'__s__weak__and__dazed.__Gotta__keep__her__awake._

"Besides, I need you to help me mount the head of that beast on a plaque and make up an even more glorious story about how we defeated it." B'Elanna said with a nervous grin which caused the corners of Seven's beautiful full lips to creep up slightly. _Well, __I__'__ve __heard __rumours __of __her __smile, __but __I __think __this __is __the __first __partial __one __I__'__ve __ever __inspired. __Not __gonna __lie, __I __kinda __like __it__… __ungh, __don__'__t __go __there __Torres, __any __other __day, __you__'__d __be __strangling __the __Ice __Queen __yourself._

Despite the pain she was in, Seven was actually enjoying this interaction with B'Elanna. Non-adversarial interactions with the volatile Engineer were few and far between, but she found that she enjoyed them almost as much as she enjoyed their fights- although she would never admit to either revelation under torture. Her internal systems were telling her how much damage was done to her abdominal implants as well as what was being done to repair it. Some kind of toxin that was introduced to her system through the creature's claws had been eradicated and her nanoprobes were working to keep her major organs properly oxygenated again. Having regenerated the previous day, her energy was high and her nanoprobes were working at peak efficiency. She realized that despite her current dizziness and weakness, if she were to get back to Voyager soon, combined with B'Elanna's current efforts, she had a 93.749% chance of survival.

Seven also noticed B'Elanna's nervous state and was curious about why she seemed to be so concerned for Seven's welfare. Seven had previously thought the Chief of Engineering would be grateful to be rid of the 'Borg Ice Princess'- at least in years past. Today was not unpleasant or emotionally painful and Seven felt that recently she and B'Elanna were beginning to come to an unspoken agreement about the nature of their… friendship? Her interactions with the Engineer constantly left Seven confused and somewhat exhilarated. She believed she was starting to understand her own feelings, as the Lieutenant seemed to be the only person aboard Voyager who could really invoke strong emotions in her but she was determined to truly understand closer contact with another individual and could only do that with experience. She found that she respected Lieutenant Torres and thought there was a lot that she could learn from her, as well as offer but would not use the Lieutenant as a social 'test subject'. Over the last year or so the two of them had seemed to reach a mutual respect, which seemed a good starting point to a friendship as far as Seven knew. B'Elanna had even kept Seven hidden in Engineering when her cortical node was failing telling the Doctor "we difficult patients need to stick together".

A sharp twinge of pain caused her thoughts to refocus on B'Elanna's current efforts. Understanding that B'Elanna was trying to keep her cognisant and having an appreciation for the Klingon culture and exaggeration in storytelling, Seven tried to put some of her meagre social skills (that she normally kept hidden from most of Voyager's crew) to use.

"I think Lieutenant that I shall keep my part of the story mostly unchanged. I will however, have to insist on there having been two more of the creatures attacking me at once in order for me to have sustained this damage." Seven deadpanned while never looking away from B'Elanna's dark brown eyes.

Momentarily stunned by the brilliantly dry humour, B'Elanna let out a snort and suppressed a laugh so she could keep working. She was already dealing with enough emotion at the moment as Seven's blood was causing her senses to go into overdrive. Today hadn't been the horrible nightmare she originally thought it would be. She was finding it rather exhilarating around the Borg these days. The fights weren't hateful like they were when Seven had first come aboard Voyager- at least on B'Elanna's end and she certainly didn't really want to see the woman hurt. She wasn't even sure anymore if Seven ever hated her like she originally thought and she was starting to see a sparkle of amusement in the ex-drone's eyes during some of their verbal sparring matches. Perhaps Seven was opening up a bit more as a result of dating Chakotay and despite what B'Elanna might have thought about the pairing, she certainly didn't mind being the focus of the beautiful woman's attentions… _since __when __did __I __WANT __her __attentions?_ Refocusing to rid herself of these odd confusions, there was one thing she knew for sure and that was she didn't want to see this amazing woman suffer, especially for her. The Klingon in B'Elanna didn't want to lose the constant personal challenge Seven represented and the Human in her simply didn't want to owe her.

Another snort was heard over the comm. "Did I just hear my first Borg joke?" asked Lt. Myles.

"Don't worry Myles, I'm checking for cranial damage as we speak." Before she could prevent it, B'Elanna winked at Seven and continued to work as she was beginning to feel better about Seven's chances. Blood loss was slowing, and tricorder readings indicated that her heart rate was stabilizing. _First __she __tackles __a __giant __lizard __for __me, __then __is __worried __about __my __injuries __and __is __now __cracking __jokes. __I__'__ve __never __quite __seen __this __side __of __Seven __before, __maybe __this __is __what __Chakotay __sees__… __and __the __Captain__… __the __Doctor__… __Harry__… _

Before B'Elanna could continue her thoughts Voyager's Captain came in over the comm. and moments later B'Elanna and Seven found themselves in Sickbay.

As the blue glow of the transporter disappeared, the Doctor moved from his preparations to do a preliminary exam of the wounded. His opening sarcastic remark about the two of them being unable to play well together died on his lips as he took in the sight before him. He hurried over to the two women on the floor of the Sickbay and opened his medical tricorder to scan Seven. Seeing that she was at the very least stabilized due to B'Elanna's efforts, the Doctor decided it was safe to move her and start surgery.

"Quickly, and _carefully_, get her onto the biobed and I'll need you B'Elanna to monitor her implants and help me with the repairs to her abdominal implant. Seven, I'm going to give you something for the pain but I'll need you to stay awake so you can let us know how your cortical node is interpreting the repairs." Seven weakly nodded and looked to B'Elanna who had gently picked her up and was moving her to the biobed in the surgery bay. She felt a calming feeling at the care in the Chief's eyes and actions that she never felt before and resolved to properly thank the Chief sometime in the future. It never occurred to her that B'Elanna might have felt in debt to Seven for saving her from the giant lizard; Seven simply didn't think that way- a crew-member, a member of her Collective, a brilliant Engineer was in danger and she had responded accordingly.

"Won't we need Tom?" B'Elanna quickly asked as her worry fought to the forefront once again.

"My superior medical skills combined with your adequate knowledge of Borg systems will be enough Lieutenant. Don't worry, you'll get your Klingon-anger sounding board back soon enough. Besides, Captain Proton is otherwise indisposed at the moment from what I understand…" B'Elanna levelled a glare at the photonic man but said nothing as she approached the surgical bay with Seven in her arms.

The Doctor pushed a hypo spray to Seven's neck as B'Elanna laid Seven down carefully, gave her Borg-enhanced hand a quick squeeze and whispered: "DaHjaj 'oH ghobe' QaQ jaj Daq Hegh" *Today is not a good day to die* before retreating to the sterilization room as the Doctor got to work. A moment later, B'Elanna returned in sterile OR scrubs and started helping the Doctor with the repairs to Seven's implants while he worked on the physical damage.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Characters ('cept those I create) and universe owned by Paramount

Rating: M

Pairing: B/7

Notes: Figured I should have a disclaimer in here somewhere. Slight edit because of Chapter 22, "Rachel Thoms" is now "Emily Thoms".

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Just Another Day...<p>

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room sipping her third morning coffee. It had so far been a good day, she had gotten a good night's sleep, she had a good BM* and her coffee was extra black, seemingly filling her veins with caffeinated goodness making the morning paperwork not seem so tedious.

Her thoughts drifted to her Astrometrics officer, as they usually did while Janeway passed the time in her ready room going through the motions known as Starfleet paperwork. After seven long years, she could do paper work in her sleep and today was no different. Going over and discarding PADD after PADD, Janeway was currently more focused on the recent revelation that her first officer Chakotay was dating… *dating*, Seven of Nine. She wasn't really sure if she should be more disappointed in Seven, or impressed with Chakotay for landing the Nordic beauty. Not that it mattered she thought, as Seven would surely see just how much of an emotional wooden plank the man truly was soon enough. Sure, he was good at handling duty rosters and puffing up his chest while being the constant devil's advocate, but that didn't mean he was in any way shape or form good for the ex-drone.

No, Janeway thought, she would certainly tire of the animal guides and dream catchers soon enough and Janeway would continue to guide Seven through life via their late-night philosophical discussions. She wasn't even really aware of her possessive thinking when it came to Seven, it was just always there. Kathryn Janeway had severed the ex-drone from the Collective and believed herself instrumental in the young woman's journey back to humanity. The re-integration of a former Borg human was a scientist's dream. She just wished there was some way to help her fully recover physically from the scaring that was her Borg implants. Janeway was convinced the doctor would one day find a way to finally remove the rest of her implants.

Thinking of that day, a smile crept on to the face of Kathryn Janeway as she finished off another cup of caffeinated ambrosia.

Voyager's Captain shifted slightly in her comfortable chair at her desk before discarding another finished report. Wishing to stretch her legs a bit, Janeway made her way over to her replicator to gather another cup of coffee. Perhaps she'd have another conversation with Seven later tonight after she returned from the mining mission with B'Elanna_-_ _so long_ _as_ _neither of them_ _come_ _back dead_. The two of them were grating on her nerves lately and it was high time they began to work together in a more professional manner. By forcing this alone time between the two of them, they'd either learn to work together or kill each other- she could at least say she had faith in the two of them to be civil. Although reports from Engineering had the two working without altercation until recently, they still tended to argue until they were blue in the face. _Maybe B'Elanna just needs_ _to get laid._ Repressing a snicker and sitting back in her chair, Janeway took a swig of the dark liquid cradled in her palm.

Lieutenant Myles was also a positive factor in this situation. Janeway was glad Tuvok had sent her. The young lady had impressed Janeway through Tuvok's security reports. Apparently, she was quite adept and getting to the root of personnel issues before they needed to be passed on to Chakotay and was now Tuvok's right-hand woman regarding investigations- never mind the fact that she was a black belt in more martial arts than Janeway could recite. She was a dedicated officer and Janeway was glad she was now part of Alpha shift. From her few encounters with the young Lieutenant so far, Janeway had to admit that it was probably the woman's jade-coloured eyes that captured her attention most. They looked wiser than her years; focused and attentive.

The Captain picked up another PADD. It was a request from Lieutenant Paris for more holodeck time. With a roll of her eyes, Janeway placed it in the pile with the rest of Paris's requests. A new 'sexier' shuttle design, a black-and-white annual "Ball" hosted in a 1920's gangster style, request to personally tutor Ensign Jennifer Delaney as a back-up pilot... at least the man was honest in what he wanted and turned out to not be the waste of time his father had led her to initially believe would be. He even survived a relationship with B'Elanna, which had to count for something. While she had her doubts about Paris and Torres at first, they seemed to get along fine while dating and then their split six months ago seemed to go very well as well. Janeway was surely expecting fireworks from her Chief Engineer, but apparently, their friendship was stronger than most expected.

B'Elanna's evolution was something of a prideful achievement for the Captain. She had taken the angry young woman and made a fine Starfleet officer out of her. Despite her lack of tact- or patience- Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres was a marvel in the Engineering room. Janeway might even have once considered a relationship with the half-Klingon, but she knew that their two alpha-female personalities wouldn't meld. She didn't mind the friendship they now had even if she found herself on occasion either barking at the young woman or rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her antics.

_Besides, with Seven off the ship, Chakotay wouldn't keep making excuses to venture down to Astrometrics all day._

Even though Janeway made it a point not to get involved in the personal lives of her crew, she would if it interfered with work and Janeway found herself with a bitter taste in her mouth at the thought of Seven spending such alone time with Chakotay.

_Maybe *I* need to get laid..._

Sure, the proverbial roll in the photonic hay with Michael Sullivan was enjoyable from time to time, but the Captain found she wanted a bit more. The crew would surely understand, and some, like Tom Paris had even encouraged her to do so. She wondered if a part of that encouragement wasn't also an offer, which in a way was flattering- and disturbing. Absently rubbing the crease out of her brow, Janeway sat back and took a moment to stare out one of the windows in her ready room. The truth was, there was only one person Kathryn Janeway truly felt as her equal, if not growing into one. Janeway smiled absently as she finished her morning reports.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the bridge, Commander Amel Kotay aka Chakotay sat in the Captain's chair going over the morning departmental status reports. Seven and B'Elanna's team seemed to have left without a hitch, although there were apparently some minor fireworks this morning due to B'Elanna arriving late for the departure. Ensign Thoms, who was working in the shuttle bay at the time, had remarked that she had not even heard of half the profanities B'Elanna had apparently uttered while boarding the Delta Flyer. Emily Thoms, a human from the Mars colony and former member of Chakotay's Maquis cell was well versed in B'Elanna's foul mouth which made the report somewhat comical so the lack of a 'hitch' could be debatable.<p>

Currently, Voyager was travelling at full impulse while the away team was gathering supplies at a nearby M-Class planet and the rest of the engineering personnel were performing the final repairs and maintenance on the EPS relays. At mid-morning Alpha shift, the bridge was abuzz with activity from departmental reports, to updates on ship status as well as the never ending conversation between Voyager's Ops Officer and Helmsman.

"Harry, I'm telling you it's a sure thing. The Delaney sisters are huge fans the Captain Proton program and I've written a special program for the four of us. Megan will be all over you." Tom had been trying for months to get Jenifer Delaney to go out with him but fate and circumstance always seemed to conspire against them. Last week when they finally had a moment alone at Sandrines, Jenifer revealed that her twin sister Megan had developed a crush on Harry Kim but was just as shy and socially awkward as the impressionable Ops Officer. Harry, however, seemed to be carrying a re-lit torch for Voyager's resident Borg. Tom thought Harry was long past his Seven obsession.

"I don't know Tom, who wants to get together with 'the sidekick'? Besides, I'm not really feeling up to the holodeck tonight."

Sparing a glance to the Captain's chair, Harry was trying not to show his frustration over his recent discovery that Chakotay was dating Seven of Nine. He had walked into Astrometrics to help with some sensor realignments when he overheard Chakotay thanking Seven for the 'picnic' in Cargo Bay Two the day before as the older man was leaving the lab. A quick inquisitive comment to Seven confirmed his suspicions. It angered Harry that she had chosen Chakotay for several reasons. The man never wanted her on the ship, he constantly questioned her motives and didn't ever really help the woman try to fit in. Harry could not once recall seeing a sincere expression on the man's face. He was all creepy smirks.

Besides, it was Harry who offered friendship and an unbiased acceptance to Seven first. Had he not been so initially intimidated by the tall blue-eyed woman, he could even have been her first sexual experience as she had offered to learn more about the physical aspects of individuality with Harry one night in the mess hall. Unfortunately, that encounter had been a disaster as the flustered Harry could hardly manage a coherent thought and ran out of the mess hall before he had a heart attack.

"Harry come on, it will be good for you to get out and have a bit of fun, you've been playing your clarinet far too loudly for the last three nights and your neighbours, including myself, have been complaining."

"Hey! The Doc has me accompanying him during his next recital." Harry stammered with false conviction.

Chakotay, who couldn't help but hear the exchange and who also suspected the real reason for Ensign Kim's childish depression decided to flex his command muscles.

"This isn't the high school bleachers Lieutenant, Ensign. Let's keep the non-operational chatter to a minimum."

"Yes sir." The two men responded simultaneously. Tom lowered his head back to his console doing his best to look like he was doing something other than looking at the straight line full impulse course he could monitor in his sleep. While his combat piloting adrenalin rush was filled recently, he still abhorred 'lulls in the action'.

_'Maybe the Captain will approve of my 'tutoring' Jen on helm during slow times...'_

Harry meanwhile, fought back the reddening of his face and re-checked recent long-range sensor sweeps of the near-empty space they were travelling through.

Over at Tactical, the stoic Vulcan Security Chief Tuvok was inwardly glad the non-duty related conversation had ended. His left eyebrow, which had been slowly migrating its way to his forehead over the past few minutes, began its nonchalant retreat to its original position. He was even about to speak up before the Commander had put the two men in their place. Such frivolous conversation was a waste of energy and had no place on the bridge while on duty. He once again was drawn to his conclusion that Humans were unable to maintain full focus for appropriate amounts of time due to their chaotic emotional nature and tendency towards the illogical.

While the personal matters of the crew were not something he concerned himself with, Tuvok noticed that several crew members including Mr. Kim and Captain Janeway were acting in an atypical manner after they discovered the change in the nature of the relationship between Seven of Nine and Commander Chakotay. The Captain had grown unconsciously more irritable, Mr. Kim was showing signs of depression and Commander Chakotay was displaying the typical prideful smugness of one who believed his worth to be more than it was. Apparently he could not see the inevitable as Tuvok did; Seven of Nine was not romantically interested in the Commander and would most likely be terminating their new affiliation shortly. Understanding Seven as he did, Tuvok did not believe her actions to be as illogical as he might have thought were she an average human. No, Seven of Nine was engaging in a version of very logical research before she claimed her logical mate. At least more logical than the average human. Vulcans would never have this problem. Compatibility and a proposal were all that was needed.

Knowing this, Tuvok did not trouble himself any longer with these irrelevant thoughts believing that the situation would soon resolve itself and focused back on the readings of the console in front of him: weapons and shields at 80%, no immediate threats in the vicinity and security reports from all decks were positive.

Back in the Captain's chair, the large man with the tribal tattoo adorning his left eyebrow would not be distracted by the behaviour of the Helmsman and Asian Ops Officer because tonight he would set another date with the most desired woman on the ship. '_Perhaps dinner_ _and an_ _evening_ _walk through a forest on the holodeck,_ _then_ _back_ _to my_ _quarters where_ _I_ _can further_ _impress_ _her_ _with my knowledge_ _of_ _the indigenous peoples of_ _the galaxy.'_

As the view-screen continued to display the current sector of space ahead of Voyager a small smile played upon Chakotay's mouth. He wondered at what the current ration pool was at concerning the virginity of Seven of Nine. Sure, Tom had been forbidden by B'Elanna all those months ago on any further betting with regards to Seven, but it didn't stop the lower deck crewmen from getting one going- one that was so far a secret to the rest of the senior officers on Alpha shift. Chakotay himself had only discovered the pool by accident one night on Gamma shift when he couldn't sleep and had decided to go for a walk through the lower decks. Two of the crewmen specializing in deuterium and dilithium ore processing were discussing the pool and Chakotay had overheard them. Rather than stopping it, Chakotay told the two men he'd keep it secret as long as he got in on the action.

It seemed like a good time to make an anonymous bet on tonight, yes, tonight would be the night he'd shower Seven with compassion and comfort when she returned from her undoubtedly frustrating day with B'Elanna gathering resources. While he didn't see a future with the Borg woman and admittedly still didn't trust her, Chakotay was still a red-blooded human male. If the Captain wouldn't start accepting some of Chakotay's invitations for evening conversation and dinner, the burly man had no problem indulging the ex-drone in her 'quest for humanity'. _Perhaps she'll even be a good lay while providing the added benefit of making the Captain jealous._ Yes, things were looking up for the former Maquis Captain.

* * *

><p>Three hours into Beta shift, Chakotay was in Holodeck One putting the final touches to his evening's entertainment and Tom had finally convinced Harry to accept his invitation so the two of them along with the Delaney sisters were in Holodeck Two running "<em>Captain Proton Versus the Sisters of DOOM!<em>"

Captain Janeway, well known to be in her ready room for several hours into Beta shift each day, had just about all that she could take of reading ship status updates and setting new replicator ration levels for the crew until Voyager's energy reserves were back to optimum levels. Grabbing a few PADD's to take back to her quarters, she dropped the rest of her plate of "Leola Root Surprise" into the replicator and was about to step on to the bridge when she was hailed over the comm.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway, please report to the bridge."

She tapped her communicator after letting out a tiny sigh.

"On my way"

"Report" the diminutive Captain barked replacing Tuvok at the con. His evening commanding Beta shift now had Tuvok moving quickly back to Tactical replacing the Beta shift Ensign. "Captain, we have received a distress call from the Delta Flyer; medical emergency, we are en route and will be within transporter range in three minutes."

Janeway had been looking over the current reports on her command chair arm console. "Good work. Now, let's get our girls back to Voyager and hope I don't have to confine one or both of them to the brig for the rest of the trip home." Her attempt at humour was not lost on the Beta shift crew who knew who was on the Flyer, though they didn't see the flash of worry and anger cross their Captain's face.

Captain Janeway was able to fully raise her command mask in the next moment as the flyer came within transporter range. She quickly hailed the Flyer to find Lieutenant Myles at the helm and had B'Elanna and Seven transported quickly to sickbay.

End Chapter 2

* * *

><p>* Richard Lewis. Robin Hood Men In Tights. Nuff said.<p> 


	3. Chapter Distractions

A/N: Take THAT "page breaks"!

I will admit, this whole thing is a unique experience for me. Having never really written anything of length before, nor written fanfiction at all I simply had no idea what a writer goes through. I thought you have an idea and you write, simple as that. Man was I wrong. This chapter is a great example of that. I had written 12 notes of concepts and ideas I wanted to touch on in the story before I began writing, but when I got to this chapter I found that although I had stuff for B'Elanna to do later, she really had nothing to do in this chapter- suddenly a crazy idea hit me and changed the whole dynamic of the story. Because of this I was able to write Chapter 4 in one sitting and it is currently the only one of my 13 finished chapters to not undergo extensive re-writes and editing. But we're still at chapter 3, so here you go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Distractions<p>

It had been three long hours of surgery and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres was tired and in considerable pain. She wasn't showing it of course as a good Klingon didn't admit to being in pain. Having recaptured some of her Klingon heritage over the last few years and from her experience on the Barge of the Dead, B'Elanna was honestly new to most of it but determined to give it her best. That included not making a fuss about the pain spreading through her back and her difficulty breathing while Seven of Nine lay recovering on a surgical bed.

However, due to the pain assaulting her senses, she was unable to process the complex emotions she was starting to feel now that the adrenalin of the evening's events was wearing off. For now, seeing the look on the Captain's face at her favourite `girl' lying prone on a biobed, B'Elanna knew it was time to step back. The very least she knew was that she owed the young woman and owed her big. Maybe later she would look at some of the engineering proposals of Seven's she had dismissed so many times before out of spite or anger. She was also getting some ideas of her own and had to review some of Voyager's mission logs. If only the pain in her back would stop…

* * *

><p>During the first hour of the surgery, Captain Janeway had stormed into Sickbay demanding a report and got nothing but hard glares from her CMO and Chief of Engineering. Lieutenant Myles came to Sickbay shortly after the Delta Flyer was safely docked and Lt. Carey took charge of offloading the collected resources. The science team arrived following her verbal report to Tuvok so she headed directly to Sickbay. The corpse of the lizard-creature they had beamed to the flyer was prepped and sent to Bio-Sciences for dissection. It turned out that once the creature was dead, it showed up on sensors, which was curious in itself.<p>

Neither the Captain nor Lieutenant Myles had left Sick Bay during the surgery and Neelix had brought a small plate of food for Lieutenant Myles while trying to get an update for Naomi Wildman.

There was also the issue of the main computer alerting the Doctor about 'unknown contaminants' during transport that couldn't be cleared in transport. Because they beamed to Sickbay directly, it was a medical quarantine issue and not a security issue. After locking down the alert, a brief glance at the computer logs told the Captain more about what was wrong with Seven. She transferred the data to Bio-Sciences while the Doctor continued to work with B'Elanna. The indications of contaminants on B'Elanna seemed to have to do with the amount of Seven's blood she had been covered in. At least, that's how the Captain's distracted thinking interpreted the data...

Now that the surgery was done and Seven was asleep and recovering, Captain Janeway felt like her heart would start beating at its proper pace. She had been fighting back uncomfortable feelings of fear that had crept into her heart the moment she heard there was a medical emergency on the Flyer. Getting the story from Lieutenant Myles, Janeway was thanking whatever gods were listening that the Doctor was as talented as he was. She wouldn't tell him that though lest his digital ego inflate and cause a short in his holomatrix program buffers.

She also hadn't informed Commander Chakotay of Seven's situation which she found didn't bother her at all. Operationally, because there was no reason to as Tuvok was currently acting First Officer, *no one* had informed Chakotay of the return of the Flyer and his being back in his quarters fussing over his late night musical selection kept him effectively in the dark.

Moving to the biobed in the surgical bay as the Doctor began to clean up, neither Captain Janeway nor Lieutenant Myles noticed B'Elanna backing slowly away from the biobed toward her clothes in the sterilization room.

Neither saw her collapse.

"Doctor, how is she?" Janeway allowed herself to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind the ear of Seven's peaceful visage. The urge for physical contact and comfort had briefly defeated her ingrained ability to remain 'The Captain'. Lieutenant Myles stood back looking somewhat uncomfortable at the show of affection from her Captain, but was still concerned for the woman on the bed and wanted to hear that she would be alright.

After three hours, Sara Myles could only conclude that the Captain had more than 'friendly' feelings for Voyager's resident Borg. Fighting to keep from wringing her hands together, eyes continually darting to Seven's face, micro-creases in her mouth indicating worry- it seemed that the Captain had it bad, whether she knew it or not. Attempting to remain stoic herself, Lieutenant Myles found her attention divided equally between Seven and the Captain. Now that she was on Alpha shift, Myles had seen more of the tiny woman who radiated constant authority and power despite the reality of Voyager's situation in the Delta Quadrant. If she were to admit it to herself, she would say that she found her Captain to be an impressive woman indeed and this tiniest bit of allowed weakness only made her more human.

"She will make a full recovery, her systems are already compensating and after she wakes up she will have to have to spend twelve hours in her alcove regenerating. I will then need to see her for another check-up and she will be able to return to duty the day after that." Knowing that Seven would be fine in the next couple of days, Janeway finally allowed herself to relax. The tiny movement of her shoulders was the only indication, which was only noticed by the crimson haired security Lieutenant.

It would only be a day before Janeway could spend some time with the young woman she was guiding back to humanity. "Were you able to remove any more of her implants?" It was an odd statement Janeway had to admit to herself. She just blurted it out.

Shocked at such a statement, the Doctor had to bite back a scathing retort about her not being a science project subject to the Captain's whim. This was a woman, an emerging woman who had defended the Doctor's own right to sentience. His own feelings for Seven may have gone deeper than simply professional or friendship but he found her to be beautiful just how she was and would have no interest in changing her to fit more to his *wants*. "Captain, her abdominal implant suffered the most damage and without it, she will die. The facts are that she will have implants for the rest of her life."

The Captain heard the sharpness in the Doctor's reply, but decided to let it pass. Her protégé was back and would be up and prattling on about the inefficiency and paradoxical nature of humanity in a day or two. It was good enough for now.

Janeway decided that it was time for a bit of a distraction as she knew there would be little sleep for her tonight. She was still curious about this creature that had attacked them and felt it was once again time to put her science background to work. She decided to take Lieutenant Myles with her as the redhead was a combat veteran and witness to the creature's behaviour while it was alive.

Before the Doctor could once again pat him self on the back with praise, Janeway turned and put a hand on his arm. "As long as she is safe. Inform me when she wakes up. Lieutenant Myles, where is the creature now?"

"Deck 8, Section 15, Bio-Science Lab 2 ma'am."

With a nod of her head towards the door, Captain Janeway gave Lieutenant Myles one of her best 'show me some initiative' looks.

"While you may have heard that 'ma'am' is good in a crunch, I'd prefer 'Captain', Lieutenant."

"Aye Captain" Lieutenant Myles snapped to attention and turned leading the Captain out of sickbay inwardly thrilled that the Captain was interacting with her as opposed to simply dismissing her and calling one of the senior staff to escort and help her. In her excitement, she didn't notice the nagging feeling of alarm at the back of her mind as they left Sickbay.

Back in sickbay, the Doctor was finishing up his post-operation clean-up when he thought he heard a murmur come from Seven.

"Seven?" Grabbing a medical tricorder and running it the length of the ex-drone's body, the Doctor concluded that she was recovering well when Seven mumbled.

"…B'El… anna."

The Doctor paused. Looking back to Seven, he saw that she was once again fully unconscious. He didn't immediately remember Lieutenant Torres leaving Sickbay. Not that she ever wanted to stay, or chat or even help if she wasn't conscripted… Grumbling something about unappreciative help after instantly reviewing his program's sensor logs for the past several minutes, the Doctor walked around Seven's biobed toward the sterilization room when he saw the unmoving form of Voyager's Chief of Engineering lying on the floor.

End Chapter 3

* * *

><p>****A lot of tiny changes had to happen to this chapter in part due to VJB community feedback on Myles which inspired me to flesh her out a bit more and to attempt to 'fix' what I had later read to be a continuity issue. I've actually written a whole chapter focusing on just Janeway and Myles that will be insterted as Chapter 5 bumping the rest of the chapters ahead. While it may interrupt the narrative 'flow' of the story, it was fun to write and I'm still taking this all as a learning experience and have to stop thinking that I've got to have it *perfect* before anyone can read it.***<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Again?

_A/N: After writing Chapter 3, this one simply wrote itself. I've always wanted to write a cryptic dream sequence and took this as my chance. I wanted to be a bit different and not have Khaless in it and I think it worked out pretty well._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Again...?<p>

B'Elanna Torres felt disoriented. Her vision was blurry and she could hardly move. She knew she was standing and she felt a strong wind blowing through her hair.

She felt watched.

Slowly it seemed, her motor functions returned and the fog cleared from her brain; she began to make out her surroundings. She was surrounded by mountains and appeared to be standing in the middle of a grassy summit. Long green blades of grass reached her knees and reflected the light from above in intricate patterns as a wind blew intermittently over the summit causing a dance of colour and movement. Her peripheral vision was still unfocused and ethereal, almost like a dream…

"Shit. Am I dead?" B'Elanna looked herself over to see that she was dressed in her usual Engineering Starfleet uniform without apparent injury and took a tentative step. _At __least__ this __isn__'__t __the __Barge __of __the __Dead__…__'_not that this situation made any more sense to her. This was not Gre'thor or Sto'Vo'Kor. She felt fine but was still confused. Looking into the sky she immediately recognized the green-blue haze of Qo'nos' sky.

"Let me guess, another lesson in being a good Klingon?" she spoke to no one in particular with a growing hint of frustration. B'Elanna Torres was not a patient woman at the best of times and she was getting tired of these 'visions'.

_Maybe__ I__ shouldn__'__t __have __killed__ my__ spirit __animal._

She couldn't help but chuckle at that. Chakotay told her that as far as he knew, she was the only person to ever actually kill her spirit animal. Shaking her head in amusement, she decided that she might as well start going somewhere- anywhere before she _**actually**_ died of boredom. As she began to walk towards the mountains to the south, movement somewhere to her left caught her attention and she turned to finally settle her gaze on a large sabre bear lumbering slowly toward her. Immediately going into a crouch in order to not be seen by the large carnivore, B'Elanna started considering her options of escaping the beast. The sabre bear was a fearsome predator only hunted by the greatest of Klingon warriors. 600 kilos of fur, spikes and claws made these beasts something to respect and fear. Some Klingons even believed these creatures were descendents of an offshoot of the Klingons own ancestors.

As the large creature drew near at a very deliberate pace, shoulder spikes lifting and lowering with each step, B'Elanna began to wonder if escape was even an option. Perhaps this had something to do with the lizard-creature that had attacked her earlier that evening?

"What are you?" came a deep echoing voice out of the sabre bear as its black eyes connected with B'Elanna's own brown eyes and held them as if in a tractor beam. B'Elanna didn't see its mouth move and summoning her courage she decided to get whatever this was over with, so she stood up and faced the creature.

"I am a Klingon, my name is-"

"You are no Klingon" came the emotionless yet deep-rumbling reply cutting off any courage B'Elanna had mustered at the moment. Luckily for B'Elanna, courage and anger seemed interchangeable from moment to moment with her so she allowed her anger to build and take her once more.

"I AM a Klingon! What more does Kahless want from me! I've already gone through this shit on the Barge of the Dead!" B'Elanna bellowed balling her fists at her sides as her blood began to boil. Another gust of wind blew B'Elanna's hair across her face but she made no move to clear the dark strands from her vision as she attempted to stare down the massive beast.

The sabre bear took another step towards her as if completely unimpressed at her outburst. "You are a simpering pup. Always confused. Always angry, unfocused and wasting your potential."

"What does that mean? I'm the Chief Engineer of a starship, I've got friends. I've reclaimed my Klingon heritage-" B'Elanna was cut off again as the large beast lashed at her with one of its clawed paws knocking her down.

"You are no Klingon." Once again the anger began to boil in B'Elanna as she scrambled to get up once more. "But you are also no Human, so what are you?" the beast posed again as B'Elanna stood tall a few feet from the creature and dusted herself off. She was not feeling any pain from the strike and took that as a good sign; at least she thought it was a good sign. She tried to reign in her anger and sort out the creature's puzzle. It seemed simple enough.

"I am a Human-Klingon hybrid, my mother was Klingon, my father Human… but I suspect you already knew that."

"Then why do you not act as you are? The first part of your life was spent pretending to be Human, the next part was spent trying 'not' to be Klingon, and now you want to be completely Klingon?" The large beast kept its eyes locked on her as she began to pace back in forth.

B'Elanna was coming to the conclusion that this was another philosophical problem and so she did what she always did when faced with a problem- she paced back and forth in a huff alternating between crossing and uncrossing her arms.

"Then you don't want me to be Klingon? But not Human? I don't understand, what should I be?" B'Elanna turned to face the spiked creature once more. She didn't like riddles. Klingons don't 'do' riddles. _Unless __they __appear __to__ you __in__ dreams__ apparently._

"Be what you are." Was the simple reply.

"ARRGHH! What I AM is a half-breed, not accepted by either race! Am I to be an outcast for my whole life then? Alone? Less than each of my two halves?" Anger and despair stormed within the young woman as she fought back thoughts of her abandonment as a child by her human father and all of the hurtful things that were said to her by both Humans and Klingons alike while she was growing up.

The sabre bear suddenly pounced with lightning speed, knocking B'Elanna down once more, but this time, it held her down with one paw as it loomed over her. B'Elanna grabbed the leg holding her down with both hands but try as she might, she was unable to free herself from its crushing pressure on her chest. Bearing its sharp teeth with black eyes boring into her soul, it 'spoke' once more. "It is this belief that keeps you from achieving your potential. You are not less than your halves, instead you are stronger than both. Klingon fire focused by Human determination. Human fear tempered by Klingon courage. You fear you are not strong enough, you fear you are not good enough for others and you feel powerless. Find that which binds your two halves together and you will discover, HoS 'oH Daq tIq!" *Real power is in the heart*

With that, the sabre bear released B'Elanna and began to walk away as she sat up taking in a large breath while attempting to digest the words spoken directly into her soul. Was she still missing something in her life? A purpose being unfulfilled? Was there something more within herself that she could really start to believe in? Before she could get up, she once more felt her vision begin to fade and dizziness overtake her. Before her world once again went dark, she heard the distant voice of the beast. "taH nuq SoH 'oH..." *Be what you are*

End Chapter 4

* * *

><p>** Guess B'Elanna has a Klingon spirit animal as well...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 In the Meantime

_A/N: This chapter wasn't in the original 12 chapters that I'd originally written. This is something that I was inspired to write in response to the feedback I got on the first two chapters of the story on VJB. It's amazing how positive words can inspire one to write and just have a bit of fun. I hope that is what this is. It probably doesn't exactly work with the flow of the narrative, but since Myles has simply become a great character for me to play with, she's gotten additions to later chapters and this helps set things up a bit for later. It's funny, my original idea was to write a 10 chapter story max. I can't see this story being less than 30 chapters. I haven't gotten anywhere near some of the ideas I've got planned._

_ PS- Basically to save myself from creating "Ensign noname 1, 2 and 3" I at first just stuck a couple names in there from the Dragon Age universe... and they kind of stuck. Of course I wrote this before I discovered the Memory Alpha wiki and all its goodness. I digress. Oh and since I didn't mention it in Chapter 1, this fic will be influenced by Mass Effect, Dragon Age, Star Wars and other bits of my favorite stuff._

_Thanks to nightterror56, JosieRevisited, Biggest-Baddest-Wolf for the reviews and everyone else who's added this as a story alert. As always, please point out my mistakes.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- In the Meantime...<p>

The change was almost instantaneous. They had just left Sickbay and Lieutenant Sara Myles had already noted the change in the Captain's posture and the gleam in her eyes. Science really was her first love apparently. She bristled with energy and purpose; the Captain was known to stand up for her crew and if that meant learning everything there was to know about the creature that attacked them, then she would do it. Never mind it was the hour normally when Alpha shifters would be getting ready to call it a night. It was a remarkable thing to watch from the Lieutenant's perspective.

Striding towards the turbolift, the Captain snapped her hand to her communicator. "Captain to Bio-Science Lab Two, who is on duty?"

"This is Ensign MacKennie, Captain. I'm here with Crewman Tallis. Soris and Tamlen are running labs in the Hydroponics Bay."

Ensign Kayla MacKennie was 33. A Bio-Science major right out of Starfleet Academy when Janeway selected her to be on her science team. Currently, she headed the Bio-Science and the Xenobiology departments during Beta shift; Sam Wildman was the de facto head of the department (as there was no current official head), but she would be getting ready for sleep and Janeway didn't feel the pressing need to disturb her. At this hour, Bio-Sciences only consisted of four people, unfortunately, and Captain Janeway was all too aware of the losses her crew had suffered by the Caretaker's array and in the seven years since. The sciences particularly suffered on Voyager and Janeway inwardly wished she had more time simply to go down and work a shift or two in her native field.

Crewman Tallis was an interesting one. A young lady born on Risa of all places. Her parents were a Betazed and a Vulcan, yet she was born with a rare cross-species genetic defect which oddly enough left her with no telepathic or empathic abilities at all. In fact, the only distinction between her and a human or Betazed was her pointy ears and slightly larger eyes. With her regular eyebrows, large pale almost grey eyes and long blood-red hair she kept in a pony tail, she reminded Janeway of an Elf or fairy from Earth fantasy folklore. Casting a quick glance at the taller woman walking beside her, Janeway decided that the two of them had very similarly coloured hair, only that Myles kept in neck length and tucked behind her ears.

_Keeps __her__ looking__ modern, __yet __functional. __Maybe __I __should __trim__ my __hair __again..._

They had reached the turbo lift and stepped inside. "Very well Ensign, myself and Lieutenant Myles are on our way. Anything interesting to report so far?"

Myles let the computer know their destination while trying not to be obvious in her observation of the Captain.

"Computer, Deck 8, Section 15." A beep from the computer and a quick nod from the Captain were the only responses. She stood to the Captain's left as the doors to the turbolift closed and the lift began to move.

Ensign MacKennie came back over the comm. "Well Captain, we're just in the initial scan stage now. We're running a level 2 tissue scan before we even remove the BSF."

"Sounds like a good start Ensign. We'll be there in five minutes and you can put us to work." Janeway gave a crooked smile to Myles satisfied that she probably had just volunteered the woman for work far outside her element and that the woman on the other end of the comm was probably choking on her own shock. She decided the look on the young security officer's face was worth it.

"Y-yes ma'am, er, I mean Captain. MacKennie out." Now it was the Captain's face that blanched for a second. Shaking her head, she turned to Myles.

"Has Seven of Nine released some sort of memo I don't know about changing the communication protocols on this ship?"

At first, Sara was unsure what to make of the statement. She simply hadn't spent enough time around the Captain to be sure if this was relaxed behaviour or not. The mock indignity, tiny wry smile and gleam in the woman's eyes answered her question quickly enough. Seizing the moment, Sara took a chance.

"Well, you weren't supposed to find out about it and I'll deny it even under torture. I've been trained to resist questioning, you know."

Janeway chuckled. "Good to know Lieutenant." If she didn't know any better, she might have thought the young Lieutenant was flirting with her. Or she had been flirting with the Lieutenant. _Interesting __woman... __Reminds __me __of..._ She locked that thought down before she could even think it. It was ancient history.

While the Captain's last statement sounded like the end of a conversation, Myles was still curious about a few things and felt that alone in the turbolift with the Captain she could get away with asking.

"Captain, permission to speak freely?" She kept her eyes forward and posture rigid.

For Janeway it was too late for such formalities to be honest. Besides, it was just the two of them in the turbolift, what could possibly happen?

The momentary interruption of her breathing and heartbeat while she waited for the 'other shoe to drop' passed. _And__ here__ there __is __no__ wood__ for__ me __to __knock__ on..._

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Thank you Captain. I was wondering two things, one- what is BSF? And two- why do you need my help? Science was never really my field, well, other than learning biological and physiological weaknesses to exploit in combat."

The Captain turned to her left and looked up at the taller woman. _It's __times__ like__ these __Kathy __that __I __wish __we __had__ invested__ in __some__ boots__ with__ heels..._

"Well, to answer your first question, BSF stands for Biological Sealant Foam. You didn't see the science team spray the creature before they removed it from the Flyer?"

"No, as soon as Lieutenant Carey's team and the science team arrived, I made my way to Sickbay after reporting to Lieutenant-Commander Tuvok."

An opportunity to talk science. Janeway lived for this. "Ah, well, you would have missed them use an anti-gravity field to suspend the creature off the deck. Then they use the BSF to encase and quarantine the creature for safe movement. The foam hardens almost instantaneously after being sprayed and micro-chemical preservatives and sealants prevent the tissue from either decaying or releasing bacteria. Oxygen from the environment is absorbed through the outer layer of the foam and stored in the inner layer if needed to keep the tissue alive. But it's only one way like a vacuum seal, nothing gets out. Fascinating stuff really."

Sara thought it **was** actually interesting. She found herself immediately determining six ways a dispenser filled with that foam could be used in a combat situation. It was something she would have to look into further.

"As for your second question, you partially answered it yourself. Sometimes the scientist can't see the purpose of something that a warrior can. Since you've joined Alpha shift, I've gone over your files and have been impressed. You were part of the first team to find Tuvok and myself in Cargo Bay 2 when the Borg beamed us over, you led one of my French 'resistance' cells during our time fighting the Hirogen on the Holodeck and Tuvok has only given glowing praise to your investigative and interrogation skills."

Myles couldn't help but smirk the tiniest bit. "Glowing praise from Lieutenant Tuvok?"

Janeway straightened her face and responded in her best Tuvok impression. "Her work has been quite satisfactory." She even raised a brow.

Myles could not help the snort as she tried to cover up her laugh and get her breathing under control.

"You see, it's the adjectives. He never uses them unless he's impressed." She whispered conspiratorially even though the two of them were alone in the turbolift.

Reigning herself back in, Myles let out one last chuckle as the turbolift doors opened leading to the science labs. Despite the levity in the turbolift, Captain Janeway once again let her scientific curiosity get the better of her. "We'll see the creature soon enough Lieutenant, but I'm wondering about your impressions of its behaviour."

Sara smiled slightly now that the conversation had turned to her field of expertise. They made their way the last few steps and into the lab as she gave her impressions of the creature.

"It's a large reptilian/lizard creature that moves on four legs. Incredibly stealthy and likely highly intelligent. I had a weapon drawn the whole time and Seven of Nine did a lot of lifting. I suspect it had been watching us for a while and determined Lieutenant Torres to be the weaker prey as her focus was on the mining and engineering aspects of the mission the whole time. Unlike what you'd normally think of a reptilian creature though, its legs were quite long and its body didn't rest low to the ground. That alone tells me its hunting technique is unique. It moved more like a cat than a reptile and attacked the Lieutenant when her back was turned. I unloaded a full-setting pulse into its torso where I judged its heart to be after Seven of Nine tackled it and it barely winded it. I think you'll find its hide to be of particular interest. I was impressed with Lieutenant Torres' instinct though, she moved quickly and efficiently after my first shot and put her phaser to its eye and killed it."

"Incredible" was the only thing the Captain could say upon arriving in the lab next to the dark-haired Ensign MacKennie at the diagnostic console. Crewman Tallis was working at the stasis field controls monitoring the creature encased in a thick layer of the pale yellow foam on the diagnostic pad in the centre of the room.

"Alright Ensign, what can we help with."

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Unique Reactions

Notes: I *think* this chapter is good to go as well. I consider the last chapter a bonus. 10 re-reads of this chapter later and I get concerned that I'll start to go blind. This is where the complete BS sciency and medical stuff starts. I *hope* it at least *sounds* plausible. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram, Chief Medical Officer by default, did not have to sigh, nor did he have to shrug, pinch the bridge of his nose or feel exhausted. Yet, over the course of this one day, he did all of those things. He thought briefly that it might have to do with the evolution of his holomatrix personality subroutines, or it was part of the original 'Zimmerman' programming, but it didn't really matter. Even with the programmed medical knowledge of thousands of doctors and his experiences here in the Delta Quadrant, he was still able to be surprised far too often. Going over his current medical reports to the Captain he still wasn't truly sure why Lieutenant Torres was still alive. Why she had survived.

*Several hours earlier*

"Lieutenant!" The Doctor rushed to the prone form of Voyager's Chief Engineer inwardly chiding himself for being so initially distracted by Seven's condition when they first beamed to Sickbay. He didn't scan the Lieutenant because he assumed all the blood on her under garment tank top had been from Seven and Torres didn't let on that she was wounded at the time.

_I've let Lieutenant Torres get away with far too much self-diagnosis. My programming shouldn't have allowed this._

Opening the back of her OR scrub top, he saw distinct claw marks and dried blood on her upper back. What concerned him was the distinct discolouration and vein-like tracks spreading from the wounds not unlike the first indications of assimilation from the Borg. Running his tricorder over the infection, he saw what appeared to be some kind of neuro-toxin that had spread from the wound slowly into her central nervous system and was overloading all the nerve endings in her body.

_She must have been in incredible pain throughout the entire operation on Seven._

The Doctor once again cursed the Klingon hybrid under his breath for her stubbornness. Quickly lifting B'Elanna over to another biobed, the Doctor set her down on her stomach. He opened her top to expose her back and quickly cut her tank top strategically so it could be removed. There he saw that the infection was covering her whole back. He quickly set up several diagnostic instruments and began a new series of scans.

"Doctor to Mr. Paris" As the scans were beginning on B'Elanna, the Doctor moved to Seven to do another scan for the toxin in her system.

"Paris here Doc, can this wait, Harry and I are finally going to defeat the Sisters of DOOM…" The Doctor could hear the groans from the other occupants in the Holodeck. "Mr. Paris, Lieutenant Torres is lying on a biobed in critical condition, shall I ask her to wait while you impress your black-and-white egotistical constructs?"

On the Holodeck, Harry and the Delaney sisters suddenly looked as horrified as Tom felt. The last four hours had been a blast and none of them wanted to leave the interactive program unfinished but with B'Elanna in Sick Bay, there would be no question of what needed to be done.

"On my way, Paris out." Tom was running out the door to the Holodeck while stripping off the `Captain Proton' jet pack. Even though they weren't together anymore, he still cared a great deal for B'Elanna and didn't want to ever see her hurt.

Megan Delaney found herself climbing into Harry's arms while Jenifer closed down the program. Finding himself more comfortable around Megan as the evening went, Harry gave her a quick squeeze in the embrace they shared before the three of them exited the Holodeck.

The Doctor once again looked over his scans of Seven. There appeared to be no trace of the toxin that he had seen in Lieutenant Torres. Going over his initial scans of Seven quickly, he saw that her nanoprobes had immediately targeted the toxin when it first entered her system and destroyed it. Seven was safe, but it didn't really help the situation with B'Elanna.

More thorough scans had shown that this toxin or whatever it was, had migrated not only through B'Elanna's central nervous system and circulatory system but also to her bone marrow and was affecting her stem cells in some way he couldn't readily identify. Ironically enough, the Doctor WAS able to conclude that had she been fully Klingon, or fully Human, whatever this aggressive toxin was, it would have killed her shortly after she had been attacked. The toxin was behaving almost like a virus but it contained a DNA encoding sequence the Doctor had never seen before. In order to eliminate certain lines of diagnosis, he had done simulations on pure Klingon and pure Human DNA that showed that it attached junk code to the DNA which caused the infected cell to replicate a new cell and then die. The new cells were incredibly unstable and immediately de-coalesced which would likely have caused an immediate shut down of all major organs in response to the shock of the body's inability to naturally adapt and the host would die.

B'Elanna's hybrid DNA seemed to absorb the junk DNA attachments and simply produce new cells. Tissue throughout her body was simply dying and regenerating as if her entire composition was being renewed. The first areas affected were her bone structure and cartilage. Whole sections were cracking off and breaking into microscopic chunks which seemed to feed the virus and accelerate the process. While working to counteract the effects with no success, the Doctor had Tom monitoring B'Elanna's life signs which at first dropped rapidly after she had fallen unconscious, but had seemed to stabilize shortly after this new cellular replenishment began.

Harry had come in offering his support and nearly keeled over himself upon seeing Seven lying on a surgical bed and then B'Elanna next to her. The Doctor had sent Harry away and contacted the Captain to find out what she had discovered about the creature in order to gain some sort of insight into what might be happening to B'Elanna.

After hearing the Doctor's report, Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Myles shared a look that told them that they both felt ashamed that neither of them had noticed B'Elanna's condition and had paid her little mind in deference to Seven whom they believed to be in greater danger. Finally composing herself, Janeway believed she was able to perhaps shed some light on what could possibly be happening with B'Elanna.

"So Doctor, as far as you know, B'Elanna is stable for the moment?" Janeway gave a brief glance to Lieutenant Myles to see the relief she felt reflected in the younger woman's eyes. Ensign MacKennie and Crewman Tallis both glanced at their Captain before resuming their work.

"Yes… as far as I know. Which bothers me as this situation is unlike any I've ever come across. Needless to say, you need to be careful near the creature's claws and since none of you are in Sickbay dying, I'll assume you have been. What else have you discovered from the creature?" The Doctor was hopeful they might have found something that could help him understand what was happening to the Engineer.

"Well, yes, after we arrived, Ensign MacKennie and Crewman Tallis were able to determine that there was a toxin of sorts secreted through tiny hollow tips in the creature's claws which matches the 'unknown contaminant' that the main computer had detected upon initial transport and measures have been taken to ensure no one else will be harmed by them, although it seems that with death, some of the offensive and defensive capabilities of this creature shut down. It really is a fascinating life form. Its hide is laced with a crystalline fibre chain lattice that is connected via unique synapses to a sort of `powered' nerve system that is separate from its central nervous system. This unique system is powered by a central organ near its heart that is protected by a dense bone casing not unlike the idea of a spinal vertebra but with thousands of thin yet long nerve tendrils that snake through the creature's body to its hide. Apparently, when this creature is alive, this unique `powered' system alters the natural bio-electric field of the creature causing it to basically act as a null field which absorbs all manner of scanning technology. We hypothesize that there are herbivores on the planet that have developed an instinctual organic sensory ability similar to that of our tricorders and other scanning technology. This system seems to be an evolutionary response to that ability. The outer scales are even designed to absorb sound waves which prevents detection by echo location as well as dampening the sounds that the creature itself makes. Without a herbivore as a specimen, it is hard to say just what the purpose of the `deoxi-mutating toxin' -as we're now calling it- is. From what you are saying about the nature of it altering DNA sequences, it's possible that there are other defensive capabilities of this creature's prey that it counteracts by essentially `shutting them off' by forcing a new replication of cells and tissue that do not produce defensive capabilities. One claw swipe might not even really wound the creature, but make it more vulnerable to attack over time."

Captain Janeway, despite the originally desperate nature of her Chief Engineer's situation couldn't help but be fascinated by the potential that this creature presented as well as the wealth of scientific knowledge that it seemed to hold for her. It was Lieutenant Myles that deduced the longer limbs and claws were more for initially wounding its prey. Janeway had that same gleam in her eyes she always got when working on a scientific problem. She continued studying scans of its internal systems as the Doctor pondered this new information.

"Hmmm. I wonder if the nature of the DNA of the creature's prey isn't an `amalgam'-type of DNA similar to humanoid hybrid DNA structures. It would explain why the Lieutenant's condition seems to be continually improving and her new tissue is stable. The creature would not want the flesh of its prey destroyed, simply that its defensive capabilities are removed."

Thinking for a moment and tapping her chin, Janeway was coming to an understanding. It was Myles who spoke. "So with no detected `defensive' capabilities then, the newly encoded DNA simply reproduced an optimally healthy body then?" Janeway nodded in agreement and smiled slightly. The young security officer had taken to their time in the Bio-Science lab quite well.

"While I believe it is too early to draw any conclusions, I am hoping that you are right Lieutenant, a healthy body is the best food. Captain, I will be keeping Lieutenant Torres at least overnight if she does or doesn't wake up and then will re-evaluate her condition in the morning. I believe however that we are beyond reversing the process as the speed that the changes are occurring is nothing short of astounding."

"Very well Doctor, keep me informed, Janeway out." With a self-satisfied smile on her face, she couldn't help it as she looked over to Myles. "At least he didn't get the memo..." Myles chuckled and shared the details of the in-joke with the other two women in the room and the Captain found herself shaking her  
>head at the three laughing women.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting in his office after sending Paris home for the night, the Doctor glanced briefly at his monitors for both Seven and B'Elanna to make sure they were both stable and recovering. Going over his current medical reports he still wasn't sure why Lieutenant Torres was still alive. Why she had survived.<p>

"I guess Lieutenant, you finally have something to thank your hybrid nature for."

End Chapter 6

*** I hope it's not too confusing.***


	7. Chapter 7 Awakenings

**Notes: Reposted. Thanks to Biggest-Baddest-Wolf for spotting the typos and the comments. Oh, and I absolutely LOVED "SOLDIER". Very underrated movie in my opinion- but that's not what I was referring to. As a writer, I find that I get these stupid things in my head and just assume everyone will think like I do... I know, it's silly. Answer is now at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Awakenings<p>

**_~Internal diagnostic complete. Energy levels at 27%. Nanoprobe saturation at 31%. All systems are functioning within normal parameters and sustainable for 6.14 hours. Physical recovery from recent trauma 97%. Current Voyager Standard Time is 0253. Surrounding ambient temperature is 20.3 degrees Celsius. No micro-changes in local air density indicating movement…~_** As Seven's internal systems 'sounded' off their reports to her slowly awakening mind, she once again concluded that she did not like this sluggish part of the `sleep' experience.

_This state leaves me vulnerable upon `waking'. Klingons do not have this problem. I shall have to do more research on humanoid waking protocols to determine which will result in my being at my most efficient in the least amount of time._

Seven opened her eyes slowly and adjusted her vision focusing on the ceiling of Sickbay. Testing her motor functions and finding no major issues, she began to look around as she stretched her long form on the biobed. She noticed that she was naked and only covered by a surgical blanket. As she sat up, she wiggled her toes enjoying the sensation of freedom from her oppressive footwear as evidenced by the tiny satisfied smile playing on her soft lips. There was a tingling sensation in the small starburst implant on her left foot that sent a brief chill up her leg. Clutching the blanket to her chest, she looked around and spotted Lieutenant Torres lying on a biobed to her right.

Concern welled within her as she quickly looked over the Engineer for any outward signs of trauma. She gingerly hopped off her own bio bed, taking a moment for her cybernetic-physical interface systems to calibrate. She then padded over to the Lieutenant while wrapping the blanket around her lithe form. _She looks so… peaceful_ thought the tall blonde having to search for a second to find the right word.

B'Elanna Torres was lying under a medical covering that left only her bare shoulders, neck and arms exposed. Her caramel-coloured skin showed no outward flaws that the blond ex-Borg could see. Accessing her memory, Seven concluded that she had never seen B'Elanna's skin look so... perfect, or rather, _more_ perfect. She also noticed distinct evidence of muscle from her shoulders down her arms that was far more pronounced than Seven could recall before. She found her own body responding in unexpected ways, it was...

The Doctor, having been alerted to the change in Seven's bio-readings when she woke, interrupted her thoughts as he strolled into the main area out of his office to check on his most frequent of `customers'.

"Ah Seven, my number two patient in all-time in Sickbay appearances behind only Lieutenant Torres who has claimed top spot and hung on to it for so long. How are you feeling?" His attempt at being jovial was lost on the lithe beauty and her concerns were not to be deflected.

"Is Lieutenant Torres damaged? What is her current functional status? You will tell me now. Comply." Seven spun on the Doctor and fixed him with an ice-cold Borg stare that would freeze Neelix's Four- alarm Leola Chilli Delight. Her Borg mannerisms were in full command to cover her inner emotional turmoil.

The Doctor rubbed his temple absently. If he was not a hologram, he might not have time for `this shit'. As it was, and being such an evolved being, he chose to ignore Seven's tone and fill her in on Lieutenant Torres' condition while keeping within the parameters of doctor patient confidentiality.

"Calm down Seven, Lieutenant Torres is going to be just fine, she was exposed to the same deoxi-mutating toxin that you were, but without nanoprobes, she experienced more severe side effects. She is healing well from her ordeal and that is all I can tell you unless I get permission from Lieutenant Torres herself. As for you, now that you're up, I need to do a few scans and then you are to go to your alcove immediately for a minimum twelve hour regeneration cycle." The Doctor had used his best `I'm-your-friend-Seven' voice in hopes that it would calm the woman down. Stress after a major surgery was not a good thing and she needed to regenerate. Her body's nanoprobes had used up stored energy exponentially during her ordeal.

Understanding the Doctor's position, Seven fought to bring her emotions in check. "I… will comply. I will speak to Lieutenant Torres after my regeneration cycle." She spoke the last part while straightening her posture and raising her chin as if daring the Doctor to contradict her.

"Of course Seven, you'll no doubt be having to chat with a few people, the Captain, Chakotay, Icheb, Harry, Neelix, Sam and Naomi Wildman all came in briefly last night to see you while you were recovering." The Doctor guided Seven to the en suite bathroom so she could shower and change before heading to Cargo Bay Two.

_Chakotay… yes, I need to speak with him after I speak with Lieutenant Torres._ Seven considered what needed to be done after she finished her regeneration cycle as she stepped into the sonic shower while the Doctor retreated to B'Elanna's side to check her status and give Seven some privacy.

* * *

><p>Chakotay had been brooding on the bridge all day long. Captain Janeway, sitting in her command chair beside him, was contemplating going to her ready room just to be away from the sullen man. She hadn't thought he was so emotionally involved with Seven and it bothered her. He seemed so hurt after finding out she was injured on the away mission. She couldn't focus on the dead sector of space ahead of them with her thoughts continuing to circle the idea of Seven and Chakotay being and staying together.<p>

Apparently, last night he had prepared a magical evening on the holodeck for the two of them involving dinner and a magical walk through a forest which was why he was unaware of her return and injury until late into Beta shift. Captain Janeway rubbed her brow absently as if a headache were coming on. She would have to talk to Seven about this. Seven hadn't mentioned that she was even interested in a relationship to the Captain and Janeway honestly did not believe that Seven was ready for that kind of thing… yet. Perhaps Chakotay had somehow tricked Seven? Was he coercing her?

Shaking her head slightly, Janeway found herself unnaturally irritable. She'd only gotten four hours of sleep which would have been less had Lieutenant Myles not dragged her from the Lab when MacKennie turned the night shift over to Crewman Tallis. She had to admit that it was a bold move from the tall redheaded security officer and secretly Janeway might even have liked it a bit. Said woman was currently stationed with Tuvok at Tactical doing some simulation training with the Vulcan Security Chief.

Still, this Chakotay business was sitting the wrong way with Kathryn Janeway and private crew matters or not, she decided to broach the subject with Seven when she finished her regeneration cycle. 'She is an exception. She is ***the*** exception.' A good `philosophical discussion' in the evening after a debriefing on the away mission is just what was needed to ease the Captain's mind.

"Commander, you have the con, I'll be in my ready room."

"…yes Captain"

The Captain didn't care to linger on the response of her first officer as she got up and walked briskly to her ready room as she'd gone long enough without a good dose of her favourite black coffee. _Just something to take the edge off,_ she thought. A raised eyebrow was the only response from Tuvok while Myles gave a brief nod to the passing Captain and Harry and Tom exchanged knowing glances.

* * *

><p>Sara Myles was used to operating on limited sleep. Training at Starfleet Academy included late night exercises and early wake up calls just for this reason so she was feeling no ill effects of her impromptu 'science' lessons the night before. Today was her day to learn the basics of the Tactical station as a back-up for Lieutenant Commander Tuvok during an Alert situation. With Lieutenant Ayala moving to Beta shift permanently in the Tactical position, Myles was the 'logical' choice to fill his position on Alpha shift as Tuvok's second in command. Because Security was normally not a full-time position for the bulk of its ranks, Lieutenant Myles was one of only six full-time security personnel on Voyager.<p>

For the most of the morning, Tuvok had been instructing her on standard and emergency protocols for communications on Voyager, hailing frequencies and comm. channel manipulation. It was not difficult to pick up and Myles had a keen enough mind for it. Communication protocols for tactical teams are taught in basic so it wasn't much of a stretch for her to focus on both the Tactical station, Tuvok and what was going on on the rest of the bridge. After lunch, they were working on targeting exercises, focusing on disabling an enemy ship's weapons or engines.

Myles had noted early in the morning that Harry Kim's posture was stiff and he radiated nervousness. Tom Paris looked fairly relaxed at the helm if not a bit bored by the fact that he would catch himself staring at various parts of the view-screen for long moments before shaking his head and re-focusing on his station. The young Brunali, Icheb, was at the Master Systems Display at the back being tutored by an engineering Ensign that Myles didn't readily recognize. Science and Engineering stations were currently vacant.

_I should go over the Alpha crew manifest and Icheb's study schedule in case I ever need to know where he is- Seven is known to care for him._

However, it was the Captain and First Officer Chakotay that had held her attention when she wasn't focused on tactical. She hoped Tuvok didn't notice and thus far he had not said anything to her about her divided attention.

Chakotay on first glance simply looked sullen and upset. To the casual observer, they might think he was simply concerned over the situation with Seven of Nine. Sara Myles was not the casual observer. It was his eyes. They tightened almost imperceptibly every so often.

_Anger... why anger? Was he mad at B'Elanna? Seven? Me? Something is off there, it's not concern... why isn't there any concern? Upset and anger could be explained if there was concern, but there isn't any._

The Captain was another story. She had been obviously tired all day. Not only that, she was obviously not happy with her First Officer's mood. He was performing his tasks well enough so it was likely that she was simply unable to say anything to him about it- even though she clearly wanted to. Her posture had her leaning away from the man despite her frequent glances towards him. She only leaned to her left to check her command update screen.

_Likely to check for updates from medical... I wonder if Seven knows just how many people she affects on this ship on a personal level?_

Re-focusing her mind on her exercises, she didn't notice the Captain get up until she was walking past her and Tuvok, a small nod was all she felt she could get away with towards the woman who looked like she was about to either pull out her hair or hook a coffee-IV to her arm.

Myles was surprised after a few moments when Tuvok spoke in an almost whisper.

"Do you believe the Captain's command ability has been compromised, Lieutenant?" Tuvok had stopped the information scrolling at the station and turned toward her.

"Sir?" Inwardly Myles cringed knowing Tuvok's directness. He would not ask her a question without purpose. This was about the Captain's mood regarding Chakotay and Seven. She quickly recovered and responded to the best of her ability as Tuvok opened his mouth to clarify.

"No sir, I believe she may be distracted to a small degree, however, she seems quite capable of performing her command responsibilities."

Apparently satisfied with the answer, Tuvok glanced quickly to the Captain's ready-room door. "I agree. However, it seems her inability to resolve her feelings for Seven of Nine may become an issue in the future."

Myles could only agree. The question was, why was Tuvok telling her this? It was almost... gossip. He clearly had a purpose to this line of dialogue so Sara merely nodded and waited for him to continue.

"However, it is not a situation where I need to address the Captain personally. I am also aware of her... distaste for my 'prodding' into her personal life as she would say. I believe your behavioural analysis skills and interpersonal skills are adequate enough to 'get through to her'."

Sara Myles prided herself on not being easily confused.

She was confused.

_Eh, "pride is a fool's fortress" my grandma used to say..._

"Sir, is it not irregular for a security Lieutenant to have a 'hear-to-heart' with the Captain of a starship?"

"While normally I would agree, since I've put forth the application for your transfer to Alpha shift as my second-in-command, the Captain reacted favourably to your files and I understand you spent some 'off-duty' time with her last night. I believe she would respond positively to you."

What Tuvok would not tell her is that he had purposefully left her on Gamma shift since Voyager arrived in the Delta Quadrant for a reason and has recently pulled her to Alpha shift for a reason. Knowing the Captain as long as he has, Tuvok was aware of the Captain's Academy crush on a redheaded combat instructor not unlike Lieutenant Myles. In the first few years, he felt the distraction would negatively affect the Captain if the young Lieutenant was a member of Alpha shift. Over the past few years however, the Captain's attachment to Seven of Nine had overridden that concern. Knowing Seven as he did, he knew she would not enter a long-lasting relationship with the Captain. He had also drawn the conclusion that the Captain would benefit from a healthy relationship. Also, of course, _if_ Vulcans could be glad, Tuvok would be glad that the Captain had ignored all of First Officer Chakotay's advances... _if_ Vulcans could be glad.

Myles furrowed her brow as she thought of all the ways the Captain may kill her in the next few minutes if this went poorly. She gathered her courage as an idea came to her. "Very well sir, shall I go see her now?"

"Officially, you are required to be proficient in the basic aspects of Tactical by the end of today's shift, however, your training is proceeding above expectations, perhaps you require a break?"

_Subtle._ Lieutenant Myles tried to not smirk at the raised eyebrow that seemed to say so much that the dark-skinned Vulcan never would. She nodded and headed towards the Captain's ready-room.

* * *

><p>Chakotay slumped into the Captain's chair with all the enthusiasm of a deactivated Borg drone. It should have been a good day for the commander, but it wasn't and not because he was worried about Seven having gotten hurt. He had lost three months worth of rations that he had put into the lower decks betting pool through Crewman Stanz last night.<p>

_Not to mention the two weeks worth or rations I spent on that damn holodeck date…_

The thought of enduring Neelix's Leola Root menu for the next three months sent a shiver up the large man's back. Still, he had lived off worse… or… at least similarly terrible food during his Maquis days.

Chakotay tried to stifle a frustrated sigh and focus on his duties as he decided to simply make the best of the situation and get his `money's worth' out of the ex-drone over the next few weeks before he got bored of her. Still, he was pissed at the loss of rations, there was no way around it. Crew assignment rotations and his future plans for himself and Kathryn were what kept him grounded in this ancestors-forsaken quadrant…

* * *

><p>Other than the sudden departure of the Captain to her ready room and the brooding of the first Officer, things aboard Voyager were relatively calm at the moment. Repairs were complete and they were back to warp six en route to the Alpha Quadrant. Harry took the moment to ask Tom about B'Elanna and Seven's condition.<p>

"Tom, it's been all day, any news on Seven or B'Elanna?" He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as he kept his eyes and fingers working over his console at Ops. Tom was thankful that his back was turned to his friend as he rolled his eyes. "Harry, don't worry, they're both going to be fine. Seven is regenerating and B'Elanna will likely be clamouring to get out of Sickbay-" He was cut off by a voice over the comm.

"Torres to the Bridge, why am I still stuck in Sick Bay? I've got a ship to take care of!" The Doctor could be heard in the background biting back his frustration at his uncooperative patient. 'Speak of the devil,' thought Tom snorting quietly and rolling his eyes again while grinning like a fool at Harry.

"Has the Doctor cleared you for duty, B'Elanna?" Chakotay said with a hint of amusement. 'Some things never change.' He at one point thought he should be mad at his former Maquis comrade over the incident on the away mission but had concluded that it was Seven's own stupidity that had cost him so many rations so he found B'Elanna's discomfort more humorous than anything else. Besides, despite the uses, or `potential' uses of the Borg, B'Elanna was vital to the operation of Voyager and losing her would not be acceptable. Chakotay had a tremendous respect for the woman after all.

"I most certainly have not! Commander, inform the Captain that she is needed here in Sickbay." The Doctor shouted into B'Elanna's combadge as the fiery half-Klingon was hastily putting on her uniform top in an attempt to escape Sickbay. "Doctor, I'm fine, Chakotay, tell the Doctor I'm fine!" Tom was sure he could hear a low growl through the comm.

"B'Elanna, you know that you can't leave Sick Bay until the Doctor clears you. I'll send the Captain down now Doctor. Bridge out." B'Elanna could be heard grumbling something approximating a `fine' as the channel was closed.

End Chapter 7

* * *

><p>***Bonus points if you find the tiny reference to one of the great Sci-Fi films of our time.***<p>

* * *

><p>It's a really obscure reference, so...<p>

****In Alien, when asked how the device tracks the alien, Ash says that it measures "micro-changes in air density". When I was writing I got this stupid idea in my head that the Borg would be wary of the Xenomorphs and have a way to try and track them.****


	8. Chapter 8 Time To Get Up

**A/N: Reposted without the typo. (Thank you Biggest-Baddest-Wolf, don't stop, I really appreciate it.) It's my goal to post one of these without one, though ;) I wanted a bit more insight into how B'Elanna might experience waking in this state while I was writing. I thought it also gave a nice parallel to Seven's waking moment.** **As usual, please point out typos or other misspelled words.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Time To Get Up<p>

B'Elanna found herself emerging from the most restful sleep she has had in a very long time. The only problem was that she didn't remember going to sleep and had no idea where she was.

It didn't last long.

She was invigorated, felt alive and energetic with a sharp awareness that usually took longer to achieve after emerging from sleep. B'Elanna snapped up to a sit and quickly realized she was in Sickbay. Memories of the away mission and Seven getting hurt flooded back to the fore of her mind. She still wasn't sure what happened to herself however, or why she was naked on a biobed covered only by a sheet with several diagnostic and monitoring medical devices attached to various parts of her anatomy. She quickly clutched the sheet that had fallen to her waist to her chest when she sat up and looked around quickly to see if anyone saw. The slight blush disappeared before it began. Her whole body tingled with energy and she flexed her right hand into a fist noticing a new definition to her muscles she didn't have before. She realized that although she felt chilly initially, she seemed more and more comfortable with the room temperature as the seconds ticked by.

"Kahless Doc, whatever you gave me, I'll take two more!" B'Elanna looked around with a giddy smile on her face but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

Listening quietly for a moment while clutching her only covering to her chest, B'Elanna heard nothing but the hum of the warp drive and a slight buzzing from the various pieces of medical equipment around the room.

_That's odd, the warp core sounds louder than normal… and the port nacelle is out of alignment by 0.3% or so… wait, I can't normally sense a misalignment that small…_

B'Elanna tried to keep her hearts from involuntarily speeding up as she was noticing that her vision seemed far more acute than normal as well. As she hopped off the bed feeling no soreness in her muscles, she looked down at the medical devices attached to her wrists, chest and ankles briefly before rubbing her forehead and finding another device attached to her left temple. While her muscles were not sore, they felt stiff, like she hadn't used them in a while.

A brief thought that she'd somehow been infected by some of Seven's nanoprobes was quickly discarded. She'd know if she'd been assimilated, she'd been once before already when they'd infiltrated Unimatrix Zero, and what she was currently feeling was nothing like the enhancements of a Borg drone.

_Enhanced_, yes, that is what she felt like- or more like simply herself on her best possible day... ever... ever. She wasn't sure how she felt about his new realization. It was a weird feeling in a way, B'Elanna concluded, but she wasn't going to complain, she had a ship to keep together after all and could deal with this later.

_Everything seems to be in the right spot- I've got engines to nurture._

She had a brief feeling that she was supposed to be remembering something from when she was unconscious, but dismissed it shaking her head.

The small brunette bounced over to the nearest replicator to get a fresh uniform and began to remove the monitoring devices after she'd put on her undergarments. All too quickly she realized her mistake with a small groan as the EMH shimmered into existence.

"Lieutenant Torres, I should have known. I take a moment to compile my program and you attempt to escape Sickbay."

"Take it easy Doc, I feel fine so discharge me so I can get back to my engines already." B'Elanna squirmed as the Doctor ran a tricorder the length of her body and then began unceremoniously removing her bio-monitors.

"Lieutenant, with what happened to you, I'm well within my power to keep you here for another week simply for observation. In fact, you will need to stay here for the next two days at least so I can run more tests." The Doctor was putting the bio-monitors on the nearest medical tray for Paris to put away later when he shows up for his evening shift in Sickbay.

B'Elanna turned back to the Doctor after she had gotten her uniform pants and tank top on and quirked her eyebrow in question. Ignoring the part about being stuck in Sickbay for the next two days, she focused again on her current state of heightened awareness. "What do you mean `what happened to me'? I figured I'd passed out from exhaustion after the surgery on Seven-" glancing around quickly and crushing a tiny morsel of dread that seemed to spring into her consciousness, B'Elanna continued, "- speaking of Seven... she ok?" she said having noticed more hope in her tone than she would have expected. Inwardly she scolded herself for not noticing the absense of the tall blonde immediately.

Ordinarily the Doctor might have been stunned at B'Elanna asking about Seven's well being, but remembering back to her care of the ex-Borg and dedication the day before, the Doctor chalked it up to a bit of away-mission camaraderie. "Seven is currently regenerating and will be fit as a fiddle once she finishes her regeneration cycle which should be soon actually. Once again, my skills have exceeded their potential and I've performed yet another miracle." The self-satisfied smile etched in the photonic man's face as he spoke was almost enough to cause the small hybrid to reprogram some of his personality subroutines. It was his lack of acknowledging her assistance in the matter that set B'Elanna's jaw, ruined her `morning' and made her even more determined to escape Sickbay.

_What I wouldn't give for a D'k tahg right now just to stab him a few times with… but I do want to find out what happened to me. If it's bad news, better to hear it sooner than later._

Seeing the set jaw, crossed arms and tapping foot beneath a scowl that could send a pack of Klingons running for their mothers, the Doctor thought it wise to bring the Lieutenant up to speed- well, as much as he could.

"Lieutenant, you may want to sit down a moment." The Doctor tried to gently guide B'Elanna over to one of the biobeds, but she didn't move an inch and continued to fix her gaze on him. Sighing in frustration, the Doctor started again. "Do you remember being attacked by the reptilian creature on the planet?"

"Yes, the damn Doch tlhej ghobe' quv attacked me from behind." B'Elanna spat with a look that could only be described as `go on'.

"Well, that `thing with no honour' as you so eloquently called it, had some very unique offensive and defensive biological adaptations- one being a `deoxi-mutating toxin' which was secreted through micro-fissures in its claws that spread from the wounds on your back to your entire body- and quite rapidly I might add." B'Elanna decided to give the Doctor a break and put her socks and shoes on after hopping up on the nearest biobed.

"…and?"

Not being a complete fool, the Doctor had caught on to B'Elanna's mood change since he'd arrived and not wanting to incur further wrath from the now more-dangerous Engineer, he took a moment to try and explain the situation in the best way possible.

"Lieutenant… from what we've been able to determine, this deoxi-mutating toxin seeks out and attaches to the victim's DNA and forces cellular replication which basically discards then regenerates each cell in the victim. Before cellular replication occurs, the toxin attaches what appears to be `dunk DNA' to the code. The incredible thing is, and more importantly for you the fortunate thing- had you been fully Klingon or fully Human, you would have suffered irreversible cellular decay and would have died before you even got back to Voyager."

That hit home. B'Elanna sat stunned for a moment as she absorbed this new information. There was something familiar once again floating at the back of her mind just out of reach that she felt she should remember. Shaking her head and trying to digest what the Doctor was saying, B'Elanna asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Wait Doc, that's insane. There are billions of cells in the human body, never mind bone and cartilage. Is this 'process' still going on? Am I currently changing? I feel great."

"That is another of the mysteries. The whole process took under 18 hours to replicate and replace every cell bone and bit of cartilage in your body and even produce more cells adding to your already unique nature. You've gained almost 16 kilos in mass. I could show you your old hair that died and fell off your head if you want. You were bald for almost 21 minutes."

"Yuck, no thanks... So, you're saying that the fact that I'm a hybrid saved my life?" B'Elanna unconsciously shifted her weight from foot to foot getting a feel for her added mass. She really didn't notice a difference.

The Doctor leaned back against the console across from B'Elanna and quickly glanced at his most recent tricorder readings once again. "That is exactly what I'm saying Lieutenant. Seven's nanoprobes were able to fight off the infection, but any other member of this crew, save possibly Naomi Wildman, would have been killed. The Captain spent a number of hours in Bio-Sciences studying the creature yesterday with some of the Xenobiologists from the science department. From what they could determine, it seems that the animals native to that planet exhibit mutating amalgam-DNA properties. There is so much we still don't know, for example, there are amino chains in the creature that seem to have likely come from another species, but not through procreation. It is all speculation at this point, but I suspect that both the herbivores and carnivores are able to spontaneously hybridize a portion of their DNA with either a plant (in the case of the herbivores) or another animal (in the case of the carnivores). Basically the carnivores and herbivores continually mutate and evolve offensive and defensive capabilities to counteract each other. It is really quite remarkable- and mostly speculation I'm afraid."

"Heh. Hard to believe my being a genetic mutt actually worked in my favour." B'Elanna muttered as she looked for her uniform top and combadge. _…something to be proud of... finally. That feels… right somehow…_ It was all very interesting, but she was feeling fine and just really wanted to get back to work. _And check on Seven... that crazy Borg, I owe her a drink._

Other than that, as far as she was concerned, she had heard the important part of the science diatribe- saved from death- good enough for B'Elanna Torres.

The Doctor had been satisfied that he had done enough to keep the testy Engineer in Sickbay for a while longer while he performed some more tests so he could better understand what was happening to her and if she was somehow contagious to the crew. "Now Lieutenant, if you'll move back to the diagnostic station, I'm going to run some more tests-"

"Oh no. I'm fine, you said it yourself my hybrid DNA kept me safe from the _whateveritwas_ and I feel great. I'm going back to work." B'Elanna cut the Doctor off seeing his usual I've-got-a-new-lab-rat enthusiasm that drove her nuts.

"Lieutenant Torres." He said with as much firmness his holomatrix vocal subroutines could muster. "You are not cleared to leave Sickbay. As I said, I could keep you here indefinitely simply due to the fact that we don't know exactly what is happening to you. Yes, you `appear' fine, but that could change, I simply don't know for sure. Starfleet Medical Quarantine protocols dictate that subjects exposed to unknown toxins need to remain under supervision for a minimum of 24 hours." The Doctor was prepared to use a sedative and force fields to keep the half-Klingon in Sickbay if necessary.

B'Elanna was fighting her temper; Human and half-Klingon patience only went so far. Blowing up on the EMH would give her a headache she didn't need. It was time to go above his head. She tapped her combadge as she reached for her top.

"Torres to the Bridge, why am I still stuck in Sickbay? I've got a ship to take care of!" As the channel opened, B'Elanna could have sworn she heard Tom snort in the background.

It was Chakotay that answered.

"Has the Doctor cleared you for duty, B'Elanna?" The Doctor was moving towards B'Elanna now and she noticed the hypospray in his hand as well as the smirk she could clearly hear in Chakotay's voice. He seemed to think this was all very funny. The Doctor answered as B'Elanna was caught in her observation. "I most certainly have not! Commander, inform the Captain that she is needed here in Sickbay."

B'Elanna didn't think he really needed to lean that far into her chest just to yell into the comm. Still, she was ready to leave and was already stifling a growl. "Doctor, I'm fine, Chakotay, tell the Doctor I'm fine!"

"B'Elanna, you know that you can't leave Sickbay until the Doctor clears you. I'll send the Captain down now Doctor. Bridge out."

Well, that was the end of that. "Fine" was all B'Elanna muttered as she plunked down on the nearest biobed avoiding the triumphant gaze of the EMH.

* * *

><p>"Come."<p>

Looking up from her most recent sip... gulp, of coffee, Captain Janeway's surprise at seeing Lieutenant Myles in her ready-room was only betrayed by the slight lift in her left brow. Said brow paused a moment before becoming an inquisitive brow as she leaned back in her desk chair.

Standing at attention and trying not to let the feeling of 'this was a bad idea' take hold, Myles decided to forge ahead. _I had a good run..._

"Permission to speak freely Captain?" She hoped directness would work. At least, non-Vulcan directness... from another woman. Janeway narrowed her eyes. _Or not..._ thought Myles in mild dismay.

Janeway thought a moment. She found that she liked the woman standing before her. The tall redhead wore the uniform well. Her green eyes danced with life and confidence and she was in excellent shape. It was very likely she was sent to her ready-room by Tuvok- Janeway wasn't blind and she new Tuvok did meddle despite his stance on such things. She knew her duty once she made the decision to destroy the array. She never forgot though, she never forgot... She decided to give the attractive woman a break.

"Go ahead Lieutenant." Janeway's tone was low and dripped with curious amusement.

"If I may be so bold Captain, I don't think this... thing between Seven of Nine and Commander Chakotay is something that will last. I suggest that you simply ask her out- sort out once and for all her position."

"Excuse me?" Captain Janeway's face began its pre-Force-10-glare safety checks. The big gun might fire.

"Captain, you've seen my file. I am an expert on reading people. I know you're interested in Seven of Nine, I also know she's not interested in Commander Chakotay. Despite her reputation for being a private individual, she does show emotion and not once during our away mission or emergency situation did she mention him, besides, he has... a reputation."

The boldness of the young Lieutenant put Janeway's building glare on hold. "What reputation?"

"Only that he carries a torch for you and only has 'flings' with lower deck crew women." She tried to hide her mild disgust but didn't put much into the effort.

Janeway sighed, unconsciously relaxing. "The torch I can deal with, him 'dating' Seven I can't. You saw how heart-broken he's been all day." It was weird how quickly she found herself relaxing around the Lieutenant.

Myles shook her head and furrowed her brow as if she was trying to solve a difficult math problem. "I do not believe he is heart-broken. He's been showing dismay, hurt and anger, but not concern. Something is bothering him, but it's not the welfare of Seven of Nine."

"Are you sure?" Janeway was mildly shocked. Myles was incredibly perceptive, and if she was right...

"I am, to be honest I think Seven of Nine will sort out her situation with him shortly."

_If the way she now looks at Lieutenant Torres is any indication… This is ridiculous, I feel like I'm in high school. *Sigh* Maybe the Captain simply needs to get this out of her system, it certainly isn't good for her to bottle things up. Wow that's so lame, you're a security officer not a psychiatrist Myles..._

"Chakotay to the Captain." The interruption was welcome for Lieutenant Myles. She was finding herself not liking this entire situation for reasons other than Tuvok manoeuvring her into it.

Janeway sat forward before standing up. "Go ahead Commander."

"It seems B'Elanna is awake and... wants out of Sickbay."

"Of course she does." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm on my way, Janeway out." Myles turned to the ready-room door to allow the Captain to leave ahead of her.

As the Captain walked by, she said "Just ask her Captain." Janeway paused and nodded briefly to the younger woman before exiting to the bridge.

End Chapter 8

***I tend to do some executive vetoing and glossing over of certain issues that would likely be highly complex for the sake of being able to move the story on. I would suspect that Starfleet Quarantine regulations would likely be more strict and defined, but it was not something I wanted to get into. I'll do it with a few other issues in later chapters as well.***


	9. Chapter 9 Super B'Elanna

**A/N: Federation Genetic Manipulation laws are not something that I really wanted to deal with either. Kudara's amazing "Nine Months" does a good job of realistically tackling the issue- it's a great read if you haven't already. I often feel is if I'm writing the longest 'slow burn' ever, but I now realize that my original idea for a short 10-chapter story has been completely blown out of the water. This story has taken a hold of me and is not letting go any time soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Super B'Elanna<p>

_~Regeneration Cycle Complete~_

_~Internal diagnostic complete. All systems 100%. Current Voyager Time 1643…~_

Seven of Nine stepped out of her alcove into the cold emptiness of Cargo Bay 2 as she became aware of her current functional status.

"Computer, what is the location of Lieutenant Torres?"

**~Lieutenant Torres is in Sick Bay~**

"What is her current status?" Seven walked over to her hutch and retrieved a blue biosuit from her replicator which she proceeded to change into quickly.

**~Lieutenant Torres is active~**

If the computer could intone understatement it would have paused after "is", but as it was, it was enough to let Seven know that B'Elanna was awake. Fixing her hair she strode out of Cargo Bay 2 in order to check on the Lieutenant. She had convinced herself that all other priorities were secondary. There would still be time to see Naomi Wildman before her regular bedtime, Seven concluded.

As she made her way to Sickbay, Seven focused on trying to determine the best way to broach and discuss the subject that was on her mind. It was proving difficult as she continued to remember the events of the day before in which she had attacked the large reptilian creature, was injured, had conversed with the Lieutenant in a friendly manner while her wounds were tended to on the Delta Flyer and seeing the care in the eyes of the Lieutenant as she carried her in Sickbay and assisted in the surgery. She remembered the previously unknown feeling that gestated within her as B'Elanna had spoken to her in Klingon. Seven felt as if her life was becoming more complicated as the days drew on, but she was nothing if not determined and stubborn in her research. She would understand `humanity', of that she was sure. More data was required. Oh, she understood more than she often let on, but you simply can't replace 18 years of experience with researched data.

Striding purposefully into Sickbay, Seven immediately noticed Lieutenant Torres pacing back and forth as the Doctor was attempting to scan her while the Captain and Tom Paris stood off to the side engaged with the two in conversation.

"…cell structure has been... `optimized' in layman's terms, and she will no longer be subject to normal cellular decay." The Doctor had stopped his current scan and was addressing the Captain.

Seven strode up and stood behind the Captain and Paris with her hands clasped behind her back while looking at B'Elanna. B'Elanna gave her a quick nod while her eyes darted toward the Doctor and rolled in an exaggerated manner. A soft smile blossomed on the half-Klingon's face. Seven found a tiny smile working its way onto her lips as she gave a brief nod in response. She concluded if the Lieutenant didn't want her to hear the current conversation, she would have said something. Captain Janeway didn't seem to notice Seven enter as she was locked in her own thoughts. Her inner scientist, teenager and Captain seemed to be constantly fighting for supremacy over the past couple days and it was the scientist's brief turn to run the show.

"So Doctor, what you're saying is that B'Elanna now has denser muscle fibre as all of her myofibril within her muscle fibres has condensed and increased in number. Her bones and joints have been strengthened to compensate, her organs are now working at optimal levels AND she's not going to age?" It was all simply too incredible for the Captain. If she were honest with herself, she was a little jealous.

The Doctor noticed Seven but decided not to interrupt the Captain until she was finished. "Just a moment Captain, Seven how are you feeling?" He moved to Seven and gently placed a hand on her right shoulder. Janeway spun around realizing Seven had somehow appeared behind her and all previous thoughts disappeared as she too moved to Seven's other side and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Seven! …how are you feeling?" She all but purred before the tall ex-drone could even formulate an answer to the Doctor's same question. If ex-Borg were prone to rolling their eyes and letting out melodramatic sighs, now would have been a great time for both.

Luckily, they aren't.

Tom however, was another story so he looked at B'Elanna and rolled his eyes. He briefly wondered if one could permanently hurt themselves by rolling their eyes too much in one day. It was hard not to laugh at the obviousness of both the Captain and the Doctor, but the truth was he was more interested in the well being of B'Elanna at the moment.

"Captain, Doctor, I… `am fine'." Seven stiffened even further as her Borg emotional shielding solidified in place. "The surgery was successful as was the Lieutenant's exceptional repair work on my implants, I am functioning at peak efficiency. I came to enquire into the health of Lieutenant Torres and speak with her in private. I do not wish to interrupt your discussion and I will leave if Lieutenant Torres wishes to keep her medical condition private." Secretly, Seven was hoping that if Lieutenant Paris was invited to stay that she might be as well. She was confident that she had interpreted the Chief Engineer's earlier expression correctly and that she didn't mind the ex-drone being there.

"No, it's ok Seven. Thanks for your concern and I'm glad to see that you're… operating at peak efficiency once again- I'd hate to have to occasionally mop the floor with a damaged ex-drone." She smirked playfully at the tall blonde before fixing her gaze at the two ogling teenagers on either side of her. "I'm HOPING the Doctor and Captain will have this sorted out soon." B'Elanna ground out the last part glaring at both the Doctor and Captain Janeway in a manner that she hoped could best communicate: `focus and get this over with'.

The Doctor was the first to snap back to the subject at hand as he let go of Seven and tried to answer the Captain's original question. "The simple answer is that B'Elanna's hybrid Human-Klingon DNA has been `optimized' to its maximum genetic `potential'. Soft tissue, blood, bone- everything has regenerated anew. Even her brain cells, while keeping all the previous information, have more streamlined synapse connections in almost double their original number. Her senses, reaction times and agility are likely greatly improved as well. I can find nothing contagious about her physiology and it's not that she will not `age' -she will- just not as we think of it in terms of normal cellular decay over time, it is more likely that her `prime' will simply be far longer than usual for the species. I suspect she still has only so many heartbeats, just like the rest of us… er, well, you. Honestly, her condition is stable and at this time I can see no reason to not to return the Lieutenant back to active duty for half-shifts for the next week so long as she comes in every morning before her shift for a comparative-DNA scan AND she and I spend the afternoons in the Holodeck testing her new limits so there are no accidents."

The last of his recommendations was said while he looked at B'Elanna leaving no room for debate. If she wanted her freedom, she'd be there in Sickbay every morning until the Doctor felt it was no longer necessary and running on a treadmill in the afternoon. B'Elanna knew this was as good a deal as she was going to get so she nodded honestly at the Doctor and then looked to the Captain before glancing quickly at Seven behind her.

Seven, for her part, couldn't take her eyes off B'Elanna the whole time the Doctor spoke. This new information made the already intriguing woman even more so in her eyes. When their eyes met ever so briefly, she felt a jolt of unknown, yet not unpleasant energy cut straight through to her core. The intensity of it finally allowed her to peel her eyes away from the feisty half-Klingon.

"You're sure Doctor, that there is no way to reverse what has happened? What about using the transporters and an old pattern?" Captain Janeway was still trying to wrap her head around the events of the past 24 hours.

"Captain, her DNA has been permanently altered and all traces of the original toxin are gone. Trying to use the transporters to re-integrate her atoms from an old pattern will likely kill her as the transporters can only use the matter given. This is not like the security protocol which can disable weapons or filter contagions, viruses and bacteria. Unfortunately, during the initial transport of Seven and B'Elanna to sickbay, the computer was unable to accurately determine the 'unknown contaminants' and remove them. I admit the urgency of Seven's injuries prevented me from properly reviewing the logs."

His pause was not lost on the Captain who had also briefly looked at the logs and didn't recognize the situation for what it really was.

"There is now nothing technically foreign in the Lieutenant's body and so the transporter pattern recognition software safeguards will not allow re-integration based on a different pattern- if those safeguards were removed, which by the way also requires the authorization of the Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant Torres would die upon reintegration." The photonic Doctor intentionally left out the words `may' or `might' as he knew the Captain could be unnecessarily tenacious and in his best medical opinion, it was simply not a viable option for many reasons. He paused a moment to take an unnecessary breath before continuing.

"Also, even if we could go back to the planet and do further studies on the wildlife, which you've already said was not going to happen due to the dangerous conditions we know exist there and the upcoming negotiations with the Vor'Tin in the next sector, anything I tried to do to change Lieutenant Torres back would be akin to genetic tampering- which is strictly prohibited by Federation law and my own ethical subroutines. Quite frankly, the process of 'evolution' if you will- which her body has undergone has done what no sentient scientist could ever accomplish. It's best for her to simply try and adapt and move on."

The Doctor had been frustrated at his inability to not only truly understand what had happened to the Lieutenant, but also the fact that he was completely at a loss as to how to counteract the process. On another level, the whole experience was very stimulating for the Doctor as the process of change through B'Elanna's body could almost be poetically compared to that of the metamorphosis of a caterpillar to a butterfly- without the cocoon.

Regardless of Voyager's track record in the Delta Quadrant with things not working out, Janeway felt that she had no reason not to agree with the Doctor's conclusions.

"This is simply fascinating B'Elanna to be honest. I'm glad that despite your stubbornness to admit your own injuries and my own lack of focus on the transporter logs, you are alright. I'll let you back on duty as soon as you're ready and since you're going to follow the Doctor's instructions…" She fixed a tame Force 5 glare into the Hybrid's dark brown eyes, "as far as I'm concerned, that is that." No sense wasting the prep-work done in her ready-room.

"Thank you Captain." B'Elanna new when to stifle her pride despite rumours to the contrary.

Turning to Seven, and riding another 'science-high', she decided to take Myles's advice and the opportunity presented her. "Seven would you like to come by my quarters this evening for dinner? I'd like to hear the story of how you saved B'Elanna." She tried to hide the enthusiasm in her voice as she looked up into the deep blue eyes of the tall blonde.

Seven had been expecting the invite. Over the past week, she had noticed the change in her Captain's behaviour in response to the fact that Seven had been `dating' Commander Chakotay. Concluding that if she were successful this evening she would be once again free to `date' tomorrow, Seven, as efficient as ever felt little need to linger on the Commander. "I have several personal matters to attend to this evening Captain, tomorrow would be more acceptable." She gave a slight sympathetic smile so as not to dissuade the Captain. In her heart, she didn't really think that the Captain was an option for a relationship, but she was committed to the process she had begun. She also felt that the Captain would come to understand her own feelings better through this and see that they were truly not right together. Better to have things done and over with than let them linger and fester. Lingering and festering was not the Borg way.

Janeway bit back the burgeoning disappointment and jealousy within her and fell back on her command training. "Very well, how about tomorrow at 1800?" Disappointment changed quickly to euphoria as another thought sprung forth from her subconscious mind. _Maybe she's going to break things off with Chakotay tonight. Damn, Myles may be a genius._

"That would be acceptable, Captain." Seven responded with a slight nod noticing the Doctor to her right stiffen and oddly enough, B'Elanna seemed to stiffen briefly as well. The Captain, however, beamed.

B'Elanna had been watching the interaction with initial amusement, but felt somehow as if her `thunder' had suddenly been stolen. She already had much to think about and was finding the Captain's obvious attempt at securing a date with a woman who was already in a relationship somewhat angering and dishonourable. Seven seemed completely oblivious to this fact as well and B'Elanna felt a surge of protectiveness well within her.

Tom had also been watching the whole scene with interest as there was so much new delicious gossip being spawned that it made him want to unleash an evil smile and wring his hands together like one of the villains in his Captain Proton holoadventures. He was still B'Elanna's friend though, and saw how this situation was starting to draw attention away from her and to the one person she had always felt `stole her thunder'- even though she'd never say it out loud. He gave a quick squeeze to her arm to bring her back out of her thoughts.

"Lanna, I know you're a private person, but the fact that you've been… changed will likely be discovered one way or another," he put up his hands in a defensive gesture as B'Elanna turned and narrowed her eyes at him. He added quickly, "I'm not talking about gossip here, and certainly not specifics, but I think that you'll at least need to let the rest of the Senior staff and maybe even your engineering crew know that you've gone through some changes and there is nothing to worry about."

B'Elanna's original ire at Tom had been more for show as that was one of the things she had just been debating with herself. She figured that if you `grew another head', so to speak, there was no point in pretending nothing was different.

She turned to the Captain just to get this whole mess over with and because she was really starting to feel uncomfortable for some reason. "Tom's right Captain, I don't want any specifics to get out, but we'll have to let the Senior staff know… and I'll let my engineering team know that I'm even less a person you want to anger." She said the last part with a toothy grin.

"I think that is a good idea B'Elanna- but no breaking any noses. You're off duty until tomorrow and we'll talk again at the Senior staff meeting tomorrow at 1000 hours, the rest I'll leave to you and the Doctor. Doctor, Tom, Seven, obviously I don't need to tell any of you that B'Elanna has trusted us with personal medical information that is not to be revealed." All three in question gave their assurances, although the Doctor was huffing at the implication that his ethical subroutines would ever be compromised. Janeway then strode from Sickbay a moment later.

Tom realized this was a good moment for him to make his exit as well so he excused himself and dragged the mumbling Doctor into his office.

B'Elanna watched her man-child friend drag the Doctor off with a sigh of relief that the helmsman could actually act like an adult from time to time. She turned back to the stoic blonde once again curious over what the tall beauty might want.

"So Seven, you wanted to ask me something?"

End Chapter 9

* * *

><p>***So Janers is still a bit oblivious and doesn't really know what she wants but hopefully that will change soon. I also wanted to remove the possibility of B'Elanna's condition being reversed. Please feel free to point out typos and format errors, cutting and pasting on this thing is a pain in the ass and sometimes things get jumbled for some reason.***<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Perfection

**A/N:** When I read the first 4 or so paragraphs of BBW's review, I thought that my mind had been read. It was a surreal experience to say the least. So yeah, "**She Who Hesitates Is Lost**" by Lisa Countryman is my all-time favorite B/7 fic. In my own personal opinion, it is perfect. There is not one paragraph of that story that I ever skip when I read it, which is once every 3 or 4 months. It is simply so funny, engaging, dramatic and incredibly well executed. To even be mentioned in the same post as that fic is an incredible amount of praise that I don't believe I deserve. But I shall be graceful and say thank you. Thank you. (and adding with a playful grin I say: thanks for the added pressure!)

Now- we do need a bad guy in this fic and who better than the Borg Queen? I really, really took a long time to try and figure out what I wanted her to be like. This isn't a horny Borg Queen. She's not obsessed with Seven in some kind of sexual way. Her focus is the Borg Collective. I picture the Borg Queen as being Alice Krige's portrayal in First Contact. She's pure evil, she's almost creepily seductive, she's not a fool but she has emotions and you certainly do not want to cross her. I hated how easily she was co-opted on the Show. Also, I write with the thought that the Queen's thoughts are not heard by the Collective unless she wills it. Same idea for any Borg who has their individuality restored. They are aware of the Hive mind and the information it gathers and knows, but keep their thoughts separate from it. I also wanted to give an actual reason for her obsession with Humanity. We get to be slightly special, yay... ;) 

**{}**-The Hive mind. ******-The Queen contacting the Hive. Made up "Cycle" to be a Borg equivalent of a year~ 333 "Earth Days".

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Perfection<p>

~Perfection~

The state or quality of being or becoming perfect. The highest degree of proficiency, skill or excellence. The highest degree of quality or trait. That is what she is and that is what she seeks. Her footsteps are unnecessary, yet she takes them anyway. She doesn't need to breathe, yet she does anyway. She doesn't need to feel, yet she does anyway.

She stops in front of the containment field. She doesn't need to speak, yet she does anyway.

"Species 329: Kazon, male. Assimilated in spatial grid 13359 12 cycles ago."

There was a pause.

"How do you feel?" Her voice was almost seductive despite its danger; almost soft despite its cruel edge.

There was no response. She had him disconnected from the Collective. She had his implants removed to the point where he could exist with little artificial energy intake needs.

It had been three weeks. Still he sat in the containment cell. Still he failed to respond. Still he stared blankly at the wall. Internal sensors showed minimal cognitive function.

"Will you serve the Collective willingly?" Again, no response aside from the slightest dilation of the pupils. It was a simple physical reaction; like an addict severed from a drug and merely reacting to its presence. She was disgusted. She spoke, yet she didn't need to.

"Assimilate him."

She moved to the next cell. Its occupant was pacing back and forth like a feral beast, grunting, snorting and growling.

"Species 3259: Vulcan, female. Assimilated at Wolf 359- how do you feel?" The question was cold; there was no outward indication of anything less than complete emotionless calculation behind silver eyes. Once again this one had been severed from the Collective and healed.

The Vulcan in question let out one last feral scream before launching head-first into the containment field. There was a sickening crunch as the neck of the subject snapped and the body fell to the floor motionless. With a curious tilt to her head she looked at the body. She spoke in part to herself, in part to the Collective- her thoughts could become actions, her words could become reality- but they could also both be hers.

"Species 3259: Vulcan- unsuitable for long-term assimilation despite biological traits favourable to tactical drones. Ordered cerebral activity degrades exponentially without conscious control after a given time period. Addendum: ***Species 3259 will serve for no longer than 10 cycles. All current drones pre-designated as Species 3259 that have been part of our distinctiveness for longer than 10 cycles are to be terminated.***"

Her thoughts became words and her words became focus, spreading to the far reaches of the Collective as her will was carried out.

She moved on to the next cell, and the next and the next. There were no answers. For half a cycle she had been conducting tests. Since... the Unimatrix Zero virus. Why were some able to retain their will after being among her perfection for so long while others were not? This wasn't even about a pathetic 'fantasy land' where drones could live while regenerating. That was gone. This was about a weakness. Or a strength. One that she did not understand. Only some were able to be 'freed' while others remained a part of her perfection.

She stopped at the last cell.

"Five of Twelve, Secondary Adjunct of Trimatrix 942, species 734: Telpan, male, individual designation 'Axum'... how do YOU feel?" The final part was spoken with words dripping in amusement.

The drone in question was the leader of the 'individual' freed drones. He had made a fatal flaw- the arrogance of the individual. A drone couldn't exist as an individual within the Collective- if you weren't severed from the Collective, individuality didn't matter.

They were easy to find. She knew she wouldn't be able to find the 'individual'- so she looked for the missing drone. A 'hole' in the perfection of the Collective. They had all been a part of her. Did they think she wouldn't notice them missing? She kept quiet for a time. Just until all the missing 'holes' in the Collective were found. They still had to regenerate and when they did, that is when she struck. It was small things at first, attempting to co-ordinate all the 'freed' drones was a time consuming and complex task. Unfortunately, it was the tiniest of suggestions that would start to leave a trail to follow. You can't be connected to the hive mind and not receive instructions- even if the instructions do not reach the conscious mind. A reflex action adding traceable coding to communications was such a small simple thing. Other small messages can reach the brain stem, which in most species controls simple things like breathing and the heartbeat.

They had all been destroyed, 112 386 Borg. All but one. He remained assimilated, but an 'individual'. He was not connected to the Collective. That was his punishment. To exist knowing there was nothing he could do, having free will and individuality intact as a drone but utterly and completely helpless.

He looked at her. Pale eyes full of anger. "I will destroy you." It was his only consuming thought. He would destroy her.

The Borg Queen.

She laughed- an utterly unattractive laugh.

"Why Axum? Why would you destroy me when I have allowed you to have your freedom you so desire? Why do you hate me when I have done nothing but be what I am?"

"You're a monster." He practically spat. His Borg shielding was offline and the alcove in his cell could not be re-programmed. He was a prisoner; a mockery.

"Oh Axum, such hate. Tsk, tsk... and for what? You know what I am. I am the heart of the Collective. Without me there is no direction, without me there is no purpose. The Collective was without order before I came. It is my will that forges our destiny. Here you are, cursing me, blaming me for wanting to bring you and so many others to perfection and yet... I am not the reason you are in this cell, in your 'prison' as a drone. Am I?" She would break him. She knew. He'd been weakening.

He looked back at her and said nothing. There was nothing else to say. There was nothing left but the hate. She almost pitied him, but he amused her. It also brought about that silly question that plagued the Borg Queen for nearly 20 cycles.

What made Species 5618, Humans so different? Of all the species that were a part of the Collective, why was it that this one species, with no particularly unique biological distinctiveness was so able to retain their will even after being a part of the Collective for a period of time? They never lost their ability to regain their sense of 'self'- their independence; their individuality or their foolish determination to keep it. Locutus couldn't give himself to her fully because she had dominated his will in the hive mind. Allowing him even an ounce of free will to stand at her side as an equal would have been a disaster. Even assimilated it was as if he withdrew even further just to spite her. Every one of her test subjects from species 5618 had shown the same thing- they all refused her. Once freed of the Collective, not one wanted to go back. Not one wanted to be a part of her perfection. The stubbornness was both frustrating and exhilarating for her. It was a challenge to overcome. To be able to harness such fierce determination would only add to the Collective's perfection- to her perfection. It was passion that the Collective lacked. The Borg could be utterly relentless in their pursuit of perfection, but without a passion for it, was there even a point?

She decided to play with her 'prisoner' a little more. "You spent how long Axum? How long devising a plan to 'free' all of your 'oppressed' brethren? Did you even consider the consequences of your actions? Did you know you were condemning them all to death? Was it a chance you were so willing to take? Or was it perhaps the chance to see her again? Was it all for her?" The Borg Queen was not above twisting the knife. He would break. They all did- all except the humans.

He knew she wasn't in his head. His mind was his own, but he had been trapped for so long. Reality was warping oh so slowly around Axum. There was once peace. There was once certainty. Then there was fantasy- but did he become greedy? Was it really wanting to 'free' others? Or was it to bring her back? He'd lived for years as an individual within Unimatrix Zero and yet he'd lived just as many as part of the Collective. In the physical world his brain chemistry had remained unaffected by his time in Unimatrix Zero... and so it had been too long, too long since he'd truly understood emotion.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He knew that when he did, he would be hers. He wanted to fight, but the fight was leaving him. He was losing. She knew and he knew she knew. It would be over soon.

"I'll leave you to your lonely thoughts then, shall I Axum? Enjoy your freedom... such as it is." She turned and walked down the humid dark corridor, green hues and constant technological activity pulsing in a twisted mockery of life.

**{17 tactical drones, 3 tertiary adjuncts and 5 assimilation drones of species 3259 have been deactivated}**

She continued to walk towards the central plexus in which she could fully shed her physical form and become one with the Collective as the new data was being received. Most was ignored while she remained in her avatar. It was easier to focus on specific tasks and yet maintain a general sense of the Collective. It was unnecessary but also something of a guilty pleasure for the Borg Queen. She had been a member of species 125 once- flawed and apart from perfection. Now she WAS perfection so there was no reason not to enjoy her physical form from time to time.

**{New data: deep space navigational scout vessel 3179 mapping spatial grid 43669 has detected Federation Intrepid-class vessel. Designation NCC-75656: USS Voyager, heading 093 v-021.}**

The Borg Queen stopped in her tracks.

"….Janeway."

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 Borg Dating

**Notes: So this is the chapter that I had the most difficult time writing. It is twice as long as it started out as because I kept thinking of things I wanted to say so some of it might end up sounding a bit redundant. I think if I read and try editing it one more time I'm gonna pull my eyes out although, I think I really like where it ended up. Thank you to those who have read, those who have reviewed, those who have added this story to their alerts and those who have added me to their alerts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Borg Dating<p>

"Computer. Time."

~1851 hours~

B'Elanna flopped down on her couch with the blood wine she had just replicated after Seven had left her quarters. She made an exaggerated face to no one and blew out some air as if she were a balloon. "Kahless on a crutch, how am I going to survive... Borg dating?"

Of all the conversations she thought she might ever have with the usually infuriating woman, one on proper 'protocol' for breaking up with someone wasn't one of them.

They had left Sickbay together after Seven had mentioned that she would feel more comfortable talking in the privacy of B'Elanna's quarters.

The trip from Sickbay to Deck 9, Section 12 was fairly uneventful and quiet; somewhat awkwardly so, for both of them. B'Elanna was still getting used to being so much more aware of everything that was going on around her. She kept snapping her head around as if she were an owl on espresso each time she felt some new sensation or realization.

She could hear conversations down the halls and in closed rooms. She could smell and identify crew members walking around before seeing them as it seemed her brain had long ago associated certain smells with certain people- now it was simply more powerful and she was aware of it.

This close in the turbolift she could even hear Seven's heartbeat increase and decrease then increase again. If she focused, every inhale of breath sounded like a gale force wind in her ears and she could smell Seven's natural odour of lavender and metal mixed into a pleasing scent- more so than her old ability thanks to her Klingon heritage. B'Elanna found that she had to fight hard to keep the surprise of her own body's responses from becoming obvious. She'd been practically shaking.

After arriving at her quarters, B'Elanna invited Seven in and proceeded to remove her uniform top on her way to her bedroom to change. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable Seven, I'm just going to change into some 'lazing around' clothing."

Seven simply nodded and attempted to get her thoughts in order as the brunette disappeared into her bedroom. While one might think that Seven would normally go to the Captain, Doctor or Sam Wildman for this kind of advice, Seven believed that it was B'Elanna who would actually give her the best advice. The shorter Chief of Engineering was nothing if not brutally honest with Seven- often very brutally, but honest none the less.

When B'Elanna emerged wearing only soft grey sports shorts and a navy tank top, she heard the tiny yet sharp inhale of breath and noticed Seven was simply standing ram-rod straight in the middle of her living room with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Kahless Seven, you look like you're about to face a firing squad." B'Elanna sat on her couch opposite the tall ex-Borg and craned up a moment before continuing. "I'd ask you to sit, but I know you prefer to stand so I'll just say that if my neck gets cramped, you're giving me a massage."

"Acceptable." was the only response. Seven was still trying to compose herself after cataloguing the many physiological responses her body went through upon seeing the small brunette emerge from her bedroom barefoot and showing more caramel-coloured skin than Seven had ever seen from the Chief Engineer. The new muscle tone rippled in her legs as she walked; her skin seemed to glow with a haze that pulled the ex-Borg in. She was about to speak when B'Elanna spoke up.

"Shit, where are my manners? Do you want something to drink? Eat? I'm surprisingly not hungry or thirsty myself," B'Elanna's brow furrowed as if she were confused at her own statement. She also wasn't used to having people in her quarters- especially Seven of Nine.

"No thank you Lieutenant, I will not feel the requirement for nutritional supplements for twenty-two hours." She looked down briefly before looking back to B'Elanna with another of her rare small smiles which had recently been escaping with increased frequency around the small brunette. "I am `glad' you are feeling better, if your use of foul language is any indication."

"Thanks- and shut up, you love it."

"I hardly think that I would find such constant use of expletives an attractive trait."

"And yet you constantly push my buttons knowing that I'll let fly with the curse words. I'm not a complete idiot you know."

Seven certainly wasn't about to admit that she did in fact enjoy pushing the fiery Klingon's `buttons' for no other reason then to watch her blow up. She secretly found it exhilarating. The fact that B'Elanna clearly knew she did it on purpose and let it continue was interesting.

"Perhaps on that last matter we can agree to disagree, I have come here for another purpose if you'll allow me to get to it?" The teasing tone was not lost on B'Elanna so she let it go with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, what'd you want to ask me?" It was out before she even realized the implication of what Seven had just said. She might have burst out laughing if Seven didn't suddenly look very serious.

"Lieutenant, as I said in Sickbay, I was wondering if I could gain your advice on a personal issue." Seven was trying to hold B'Elanna's eyes, but her own eyes kept flicking over the brunette's body almost imperceptibly.

B'Elanna found herself trying not to smirk as she was now fully aware of Seven's responses to her appearance and the ensuing internal battle to maintain her composure. _Ok Torres, let's just ignore all this. You're not even sure what your senses are telling you right now so let's just get this over with._

"Shoot."

At the look of confusion that flashed across Seven's face, B'Elanna let her off the hook but not without a smirk. "Colloquialism, Seven."

"I see... an indication to proceed."

B'Elanna was really having fun for the first time seeing all the tiny expressions flash across Seven's face._ You really can read so much into what she is thinking and feeling if you take the time to notice..._ B'Elanna had decided to be more patient with the younger woman and found that it was already bearing fruit. Then a thought struck her.

"Wait a minute Seven, are you playing with me?" At the quirk of the Borg-enhanced eyebrow, she continued, smiling. "You are aren't you? You know more about casual conversation than you let on, don't you? Oh, I've got you figured out now, Miss 'I-do-not-see-how-murdering-a-pair-of-small-avian-creatures-with-a-stone-will-help-us-accomplish-our-tasks'- you have fun playing on our own ignorance, don't you?"

Watching Seven fight the growing smile was totally worth it in B'Elanna's mind. _At first glance, it doesn't look like much changes, but at the same time, her whole face lights up. It's... beautiful._

"If crew members wish to continue to make assumptions about me, I might as well take some joy from it." The tiny self-satisfied smile said so much.

"So, for how long?" B'Elanna was admittedly very curious how long she'd been such a fool.

Seven seemed to relax ever so slightly before continuing. "During my first year aboard Voyager, I found myself in a number of situations where my ignorance of common communication often led to my being the 'butt' of the joke. Shortly thereafter, I read and studied a number of files detailing human sayings, expressions and colloquialisms. After that, I found that I had more fun playing on the expectations of the crew."

"Oh, aren't you are a nasty bitch. I think I like this side of you Seven. Nasty, very nasty." B'Elanna loved to see that Seven was in part just as 'human as the rest of us.' Even if she was one of the fools that kept thinking Seven didn't understand such simple things for the longest time.

Seven saw the smile and heard very little malice in the brunette's words. She found B'Elanna's use of 'bitch' to be something of an endearment as opposed to an insult and she liked it. "Well, some of us 'bitches' prefer a bit of subtlety from time to time." The pointed look made B'Elanna laugh.

"Ha! Fair enough. You've always given as good as you get. I've always liked that about you Seven. Now, before we get too sidetracked, why don't you tell me why you're here?" She could get lost in the blue eyes of the tall blonde if she wasn't careful. Seven paused a moment to compose herself before beginning.

"Lieutenant, as you know, I had observed your interactions with Lieutenant Paris while the two of you were engaged in an intimate relationship..."

_Yeah, that was fun for everybody._

B'Elanna unconsciously clenched her jaw slightly to maintain her composure at the serious turn in the conversation.

"...and I was wondering how it was that you were able to extricate yourself from the relationship without enduring an emotional hardship or losing Mr. Paris' friendship." Seven stated flatly.

The surprise must have been evident on her face but B'Elanna had to make sure she was understanding what Seven was asking before she answered. "So, let me get this straight, are you asking me how to break up with Chakotay?"

"That is correct, Lieutenant. I wish to know the proper protocols for terminating a romantic affiliation. Specifically in this case, my current one with Commander Chakotay." It seemed that the more personal that the topics got, the more her Borg mannerisms manifested themselves.

B'Elanna instinctively sat back and spread both her arms out over the back of the couch and tried to taper the evil grin that was working its way on to her face. _Oh, there is so much fun I could have with this..._

Seven, in truth, had been extremely nervous regarding B'Elanna's response to her question and blanched upon seeing the look on the Lieutenant's face. She was immediately reconsidering this whole idea and allowed her fears to convince her that despite their amicable interactions over the past few days B'Elanna would no doubt find some way to use this information to make their interactions more difficult. She panicked.

"I apologize Lieutenant, I was in error coming here. I suspect you will wish to laugh at me and use this information to further ostracize me from the crew. I shall attempt to limit our interactions in the future accordingly. Good evening." She spun on her heel to leave but only managed one step before she was suddenly stopped by a hand restraining her arm not even aware the small hybrid had moved.

B'Elanna realized instantly her mistake as she saw the hurt and embarrassment flash across Seven's face before it froze up into her usual Borg mask of cold indifference. Before she could complete the thought, she had moved off the couch and covered the three metres separating the two women and grabbed Seven's arm. _Kahless I've never moved so fast... focus Torres, this isn't about you and you're trying to help her, not hurt her._

Something inside her also reminded her that Seven was a woman who, in one act, had now made B'Elanna look back on all her interactions with the former Borg woman. B'Elanna now understood just how this incredible woman truly acted with nothing but honour in their interactions despite how volatile they had become. She never insulted B'Elanna's heritage and had only yesterday selflessly tackled a giant creature to protect B'Elanna. Honour demanded that B'Elanna make things between them right. Not just so they `get along', but rather so they become friends. She would settle for nothing less.

Seven paused and looked back at B'Elanna with her full cold Borg mask in place to see only softness in the hybrid's deep brown eyes. "Seven wait. I'm sorry, I'm not going to repeat anything said here that you don't want and I'm not going to make fun of you. I owe you that much. Please, come back and maybe sit down and we'll talk like two adults. Please."

The coldness retreated from the large blue orbs as Seven nodded quietly and allowed B'Elanna to lead her to sit on the couch beside her. She clamped down on her own fears and nervousness with a strength she seemed to gain from the hybrid's touch.

"Klingons do not apologize." It came out not much more than a mumble and only the small glint in her eyes gave away the fact that she was feeling somewhat better.

B'Elanna chuckled, "nor do they beg, have hear-to-hearts, or express sincere thanks but I'm only part Klingon and am beginning... to like that fact. Now, we've not talked about the away mission and we don't have to now," B'Elanna took in a short breath and raised her eyes to meet Seven's, "but I want you to know Seven that I'll always have your back, whenever you might need me. Always. Got it?" Seven could find no words. She could only nod.

B'Elanna let go of Seven's arm as they sat a short distance apart and tried to get the conversation back on track. "Good. Okay... so tell me why you wish to end your relationship with Chakotay and we'll go from there, ok?"

Seven nodded still feeling a little nervous. "Acceptable. As far as my relationship with the Commander, it is more the result of him being on a list of candidates that I had decided upon after doing extensive research into human relationships." Seven took a breath and B'Elanna decided quickly ask a question before she continued.

"I though you had told the Doctor that there were no suitable mates aboard Voyager back when you had... attempted dating Lieutenant Chapman?"

"At that time, I was unaware of several factors regarding the interactions of individuals, and the Doctor was... a poor teacher. I had determined that a 'relationship' was therefore irrelevant and discontinued my research. However, after Mizoti, Azan and Rebi left Voyager... I started to... long for closer social interaction."

B'Elanna had to shake her head. This woman who had little to no actual experience in interacting with humans or 'individuals' had no one but a photonic simulation with less than three years of actual sentient experience himself to teach her. The guilt B'Elanna started to feel welling up inside her did not help the situation.

_She really needs help. Shit, she works so hard for all of us and we, myself especially, treat her like an emotionless tool to be used and left to be molded at the Doctor's whim. What was Janeway thinking? Time to help her understand these things._

B'Elanna let out a breath as she began speaking. "Kahless Seven, I feel like such an ass. None of us helped you learn what we all expected of you- me least of all. Instead, we left you in the less than capable hands of a sentient hologram who has less life experience than yourself. I promise to try and help you out here, my honour demands nothing less, you saved my life and I've got a lot of wrongs to make up for here."

Seven was again stunned at the response of her supposed former arch enemy. The sincerity in B'Elanna's voice along with the proclamation made Seven feel good in a way that she hadn't felt many times in her life.

"Lieutenant, I... you do not owe me anything, I-" Seven began looking down at her hands before B'Elanna cut her off.

"Can it, Seven. And call me B'Elanna. In fact, call me B'Elanna anytime we are off duty or simply working alone together. You're a decent person and I've been wantonly blind to it. After the way I have treated you since you came aboard Voyager, you could very easily have let that creature tear me apart, but you didn't. You've only shown me more honour and courage than I've ever shown you and it humbles me. Now, I'm getting uncomfortable with all this gushy stuff, so let's go back to solving your 'problem', ok?" B'Elanna took Seven's cybernetic hand in hers and gave it a squeeze of encouragement. She did not let go.

Seven was once again finding it difficult to find her voice in response to what B'Elanna had said as a rather large lump had seemed to settle in her throat, but decided that focusing on the task at hand would help her regain her composure. It was proving difficult as she couldn't help attempting to categorize and store the information she was also gathering from her enhanced hand being held in the Klingon hybrid's warm hand. Still, she found a surprising strength in the small gesture.

"Very... very well Lieu... B'Elanna. As I was saying, new research I have done by myself has indicated the practice of 'dating' as a way of testing new interactions with individuals without the commitment of a 'relationship'. This led me to realize that I need not simply find one 'perfect' match as defined by certain parameters, as all evidence indicates that relationships are rarely so defined... outside the Vulcan betrothal process."

B'Elanna was actually pleasantly surprised. "I'm impressed Seven, yes, dating is a way of simply getting to know other people and allows you to decide if you want to take things further on your own terms."

"Indeed, however, I believe that Commander Chakotay has come to the belief that I am 'his' now and recently I see what I can only describe as 'false sincerity' behind his eyes when he talks to me. I believe that he only wishes to engage in copulation. " There was no certain amount of mild disgust in Seven's words. If B'Elanna had been drinking at that moment, she'd have spit it all over Seven.

"...so, you haven't... engaged in a physical relationship with Chakotay then? I thought you might have been if you've been dating a while." B'Elanna tried to sound neutral, but found her hearts beginning to race in anticipation of the answer. This was not lost on Seven who was continuing to direct her nanoprobes to regulate her own heartbeat and body temperature with as much focus as possible.

"No we certainly have not. We have kissed four times at the end of our 'dates'. I do not find the act of kissing the Commander to be pleasurable and the thought of copulation with him even less appealing. This is where I require your assistance. I do not wish to continue 'dating' him and yet I find it difficult thinking I may hurt him emotionally by ending our 'relationship'."

B'Elanna let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and stifled the jealousy of even knowing Chakotay had kissed Seven while trying to think of some way to help her. She smiled briefly remembering a method one of her old Maquis buddies had told her one night while they were drinking. _Oh, no, we'll not be telling her *that* method..._

Shaking off unhelpful memories, B'Elanna took a moment to gather her thoughts as a multitude of new questions sprang to her mind. She brought her free hand to her chin and was tapping her mouth with one finger as she thought.

Seven waited patiently while occasionally sneaking a look down at the hand holding her own. B'Elanna was unconsciously rubbing her thumb over Seven's meshed hand.

"So, can I ask if it is the Commander himself that you find distasteful or the idea of being physically intimate with a man and if so, why date him in the first place? You don't have to answer if you want to."

Seven looked once more to their enjoined hands before looking B'Elanna in the eyes. "I believe that after extensive research, I have come to a conclusion on that matter. I find that while I can find a male attractive, even beautiful and have no issues saying this, I have not once found myself 'physically' attracted to a male in a sexual manner. I find the form pleasing and often impressive, but not sexually attractive. My reasons for initially dating the Commander were based on the fact that he has always displayed a measure of confidence that I believed might play a part in developing an attraction that was not solely based on appearance. Studies have shown that in humans, attraction is often a combination of acceptable aesthetics and personality compatibility. It was one of the reasons why despite finding Ensign Kim somewhat physically attractive, I find his timid personality lacking. I can never see him as more than a friend."

"But I thought you and... Axum... had something?" B'Elanna had to listen to the Doctor gossip about his 'findings' one day while she was getting a plasma burn on her arm healed. At Seven's widened eyes she added, "The Doctor. I-I never asked nor have I ever repeated what he told me." She raised her left hand in a placating gesture.

Seven's blue eyes got slightly colder and she briefly looked away from B'Elanna as she contemplated many ways to secretly 'modify' the Doctor's holomatrix. It was the soothing connection of B'Elanna's hand on hers that once again calmed her down.

"That... was not me. It was more an idea of me and it seems that the details were only known to Axum. I believe I was reacting to the idea that someone could love me and be in a relationship with me. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." _Oh boy._

Seven suddenly developed a wicked grin- well, for her anyway. "Do you think the Doctor will enjoy being a foot shorter?"

B'Elanna laughed again, Seven's incredibly dry humour was hitting the right spot. "Be sure to remove the rest of his hair as well. I promise I'll never tell, Maquis honour." She smiled as she held up crossed fingers and tapped her chest.

"I think I prefer Torres honour." The softness in Seven's voice would have made B'Elanna's knees give out had she been standing. Seven's proximity was really starting to have an effect on her. She needed to change the subject before she shattered the tentative peace she was now enjoying with the ex-Borg by jumping on her._ Oh... boy. I'm in trouble._

"So, are you giving up on the dating thing then after Chakotay?" B'Elanna tried to hide both the hope and disappointment in her voice.

"I do not believe so, there are many attractive female members of the crew." Seven's confidence had been growing the whole time their hands had been touching so decided to simply let B'Elanna interpret that on her own, she certainly wouldn't make things _*that*_ easy on the Klingon hybrid.

B'Elanna was sure her hearts had momentarily stopped beating._ *Gulp* Ok Torres, again, focus, geeze you're killing yourself here, get this conversation back on track. Look at it like an engineering problem- that's all._

"Ok Seven listen. There is no tried and true method for breaking up with someone. No 'protocols' and no step-by-step method to success. I've had some horrible break-ups in the past. Tom and I were at least good enough friends to realize quickly that an intimate relationship between us would ruin that friendship that we both enjoyed. It took a lot of pacing and summoning of courage, but I brought up my concerns first to him one night and we discussed it together. Broaching the subject is never easy as you invariably worry about the other person's feelings... if you care for them. As far as Chakotay goes, my best advice is to speak with him honestly, tell him that you enjoyed your dates, but you don't wish to go deeper into a relationship with him but would like to remain friends. To be honest, it already says so much about your integrity that you want to try and do this the 'right way', I'm impressed."

B'Elanna broke into Seven's thoughts as she was formulating a response by quickly adding, "Oh! And Seven, tact. Tact is so important and I know you find it 'inefficient' but we irrational emotional individuals respond to 'how' something is said as much as 'what' is said, know what I mean?"

Seven had been considering B'Elanna's advice very carefully and cross-referenced this new knowledge with everything that she had learned about human interaction so far.

"I... believe so, B'Elanna. Is it similar to a situation where I would discover a mistake in your calculations and say "your calculations are flawed" instead of perhaps saying "Lieutenant, I believe you may have made an error, can you show me how you achieved this solution?" ?"

Now B'Elanna had to laugh out loud at that. There was a time where she wouldn't have appreciated the analogy, but she was having too much fun with Seven now and the dry wit the woman possessed.

"Uh huh, seems like you've got a handle on it." With a gentle poke to the tall blonde's ribs she continued, "Of course, if you ever try that with me, I'll call Security and inform them that you've been kidnapped and an intruder has taken your place." She smiled at the surprised face Seven made and let herself take in a breath before continuing.

"In all seriousness, I think a tactful but firm approach is probably your best bet. Remember though, if you believe you are doing what is best for you and in a respectful manner, do not be intimidated or feel ashamed if by some chance he doesn't respond with the same respect. Often when you break-up with someone feelings will be hurt, but it is usually a testament to the individual if they can 'take it like a man'. I remember one guy I broke up with when I realized our interests were simply too different and he never really offered me the cerebral challenge I enjoy. He was crying and begging me to take him back. At the time, I allowed my anger to overcome me- ha ha I see that look, hold the snickering until I'm done- I ended up saying a lot of hurtful things to him instead of saying what I had to say and leaving. Learn from my experience- remember, you don't OWE him anything, relationships aren't about even 'scores'. There will be times when you will fail in this whole 'individuality' thing, but don't ever get discouraged and remember that the rest of us had our whole awkward child-through-adult phase to learn these things and we STILL make mistakes on a regular basis. For our part, we'll- _I'LL_ make sure to remember that you didn't have that."

Seven could think of few words to truly express her appreciation to B'Elanna. She had listened intently to B'Elanna and found her words and expression to be more open, honest and beneficial than most of her 'philosophical discussions' with the Captain. In a rare moment of impulse, she pulled the smaller woman to her and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. B'Elanna, though shocked- and thankful of her 'new body' as it were- found herself enjoying the warmth and closeness of the taller woman so much that she closed her eyes and simply inhaled the wonderful sensory-overloading scent of Seven of Nine.

Seven had unconsciously done the same and the two women remained wrapped in each others arms for a long moment before they each began to reluctantly disengage. B'Elanna began picking imaginary lint off her tank top and looked briefly everywhere but at Seven.

"Um-well... yes... ahem..." It was awkward for B'Elanna, but the tall blonde seemed suddenly oblivious to her discomfort.

Seven was brimming with confidence and armed with new knowledge. She was the first to stand having felt like she had taken up enough of Lieutenant Torres' time.

_I find that I do not wish to leave, yet I must. I have to break up with the Commander, see Naomi and Icheb and also prepare for more 'dating'. I will further examine these feelings at another time._

"B'Elanna, I wish to thank you for your time, understanding and wisdom. Perhaps in the next week, if I am not on a 'date' with the Captain, I can 'treat' you to dinner in thanks for this evening and your care yesterday."

"Well that would be- wait, what?" B'Elanna had finally gotten up and was walking Seven to her door when the words of the ex-drone sunk in.

Seven lifted her silver arch as if it were obvious. "I was under the impression that your hearing had been somewhat augmented B'Elanna, do you wish to go to the Doctor?" She wanted B'Elanna to ask. Something was brewing between the two of them and Seven wanted more information before she even thought of proceeding. This attempt at levity was lost on the half-Klingon.

B'Elanna, for her part, was trying not to see red. Either she was misinterpreting what she heard, or Seven was going to ask out the Captain.

_No stupid. She was already asked out by the Captain and she just said earlier that she'd be open to dating women aboard Voyager._

It really bothered her on a level that she didn't want to deal with. However, after talking to Seven this evening, B'Elanna felt she had a bit more of an understanding of the woman's motivations. This was the Borg version of 'dating'. She would date one perspective partner until she knew if she wanted to continue or not, then break it off and move on to the next perspective partner- the fact that she had come to ask on the best way to 'break-up' with someone had spoken volumes to the earnestness of her endeavour.

There was likely not be a period of 'me time' spent with a tub of chocolate ice cream that usually goes into the dating cycle. No, Seven was too assertive for that. It just bothered her that it was the Captain. _Of course she saw the signs in Sickbay like the rest of us. She just doesn't let on how much she really knows._

"Then you did see what was going on in Sickbay with the Captain, was that dinner invitation a date do you think?"

"Well, judging from her behaviour over the past several weeks, I believe so. I am willing to try 'dating' her as well. If I am to understand what it is that I want from a partner, I will need to explore several options. The Doctor had never mentioned that I could choose a female for a romantic relationship during his 'attempt' to help me date previously. I only wish to be thorough."

Seven was satisfied at B'Elanna's reaction, but again, she would file it for later analysis.

B'Elanna forced her hearts to beat slower, and her breathing to return to normal.

_She really has no issue with dating a woman... breathe, Torres, breathe... Kahless, she caught all of that, I can see it in her eyes. Was she intentionally trying to provoke a reaction? I see no malice and her pheromones indicate no deception... wait, how can I tell that? Built in lie-detector? I really need to figure out just what I can do- but later._

"Seven, if there is one last piece of advice I can give, it's to be honest up front about your 'dating' intentions. I suspect that you didn't mention to Chakotay at the start that you merely wished to 'date' and see how things went?"

Seven hadn't.

_Perhaps I should have sought out B'Elanna before approaching Commander Chakotay in the first place... Perhaps not, as we were not on such... comfortable terms previously._

B'Elanna cracked a smile at the puzzled face that looked back at her before Seven responded.

"Unfortunately I did not. I shall make use of your advice from now on. Thank you once again B'Elanna."

"You're welcome Seven. Anytime." _Did I just say that? Do I want her here going over all the details of her love life? Kahless Torres, you need to be careful._

"Does... does this mean we are friends, B'Elanna?" _B'Elanna Torres does not say things she does not mean. I hope I am interpreting her intent correctly._

The question was tentative and almost shy. B'Elanna also realized that it was true. They were friends. They didn't always get along, but there was so much more to this woman than B'Elanna had ever given her credit for even though they had been working towards... something... in recent years. _Because you didn't want to see it. It was there. Make a difference now._

"Yes Seven, I think we are friends... now go _tIq teq Daj porgh_!*****" B'Elanna tried to put a little levity into her words as she gently pushed the taller woman out the door with a wicked grin on her face before adding, "not literally!" to the retreating woman walking down the hall. Seven simply quirked her implanted eyebrow and grinned in response before getting on the turbolift.

"...I need a drink."

End Chapter 11

* * *

><p><strong>*** People have asked me if B'Elanna's 'turn' is too fast. I wrote this story with the idea that B'Elanna was kind of in her own world regarding her attitude towards Seven and didn't really consider how it would play out around the ship. I also think that the change in her body along with her experience in Chapter 4 have played a large part in her new attitude. Also that Klingon at the end is supposed to roughly mean "rip out his heart" but the translator I was using would basically only translate "remove heart his body"... so, yeah. I hope that I was able to successfully convey the change in the dynamic between the two over the course of the chapter.***<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Breakups and Bedtime Stories

**Notes:** On Chapter 11- I had originally written it in a very straight-forward manner and it was all business. After re-reading it a few times, I just felt like there would ***have*** to be more said and not only that, but that each of their personalities needed to be brought out more and their effects on each other needed to be a bit more pronounced. That is why B'Elanna's sort of scattered thinking process causes so many distractions which starts to rub off on Seven and Seven's straight-forward manner rubs off a bit on B'Elanna who keeps trying to reign herself in and get things back on track. Does that make any sense?

I'm honestly not crazy about this chapter. I just wanted to get through this Chakotay business with Seven quickly so she can move on to better things- Seven is not one to waste time where it is not needed. Chakotay's suffering shall become an ongoing theme however. I prefer the second half of the chapter myself.

Oh and sorry for the delay, Skyrim and The Old Republic MMO beta testing has had me distracted.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Breakups and Bedtime Stories<p>

Seven of Nine arrived at the entrance to Chakotay's quarters at exactly 1900 hours. She felt ready as she could be and rang the chime.

"Come in."

Seven entered the Commander's quarters to find Chakotay sitting at his desk going over the next day's duty roster. Seeing Seven enter, he immediately jumped to his feet, put on his most charming smile- he thought- and practically bounded to the lithe woman's side.

"Seven! No one told me you were finished regenerating. Come in, you must be hungry."

_It seems you made very little effort on your own Commander._ Seven retreated from the impending embrace so she could do what she came to do and move on. Lingering was inefficient.

"Commander, I do not require nutritional supplements at this time and I merely wish to speak with you. Perhaps you would prefer to sit?" She pointed to the nearest chair and walked into the middle of the living room leaving the large man open mouthed near the doorway.

_What the...? She better not think about doing what I think she's about to do._ Commander Chakotay moved slowly to a chair and sat facing Seven. Pushing his doubts aside, he summoned another manufactured smile in an attempt to be charming. "What's this all about? I have a wonderful evening planned that we can enjoy anytime you want, I was also thinking-"

"Commander, I apologize for interrupting, however I feel that I need to properly express my intentions. While I have learned much from our previous 'dates' and appreciate the kindness you have shown me, I do not feel a growing romantic attraction with you and would like to simply remain friends who shared mutual enjoyable experiences." Seven thought that went pretty well, a mild bout of internal smugness giving her a warm sense of satisfaction. Her lessons in 'tact' from B'Elanna were well utilized.

_Perhaps I shall tell B'Elanna about this success at another time._

However well intentioned, Seven's break-up speech did not go over well with the burly ex-Maquis. His smile faltered. He believed he had too much invested into this 'relationship' to get nothing out of it and was too proud to simply let go. Desperation flushed his face as he stood and approached Seven.

"You can't mean that Seven. Don't be afraid of your emotions, you can let yourself go with me. I-"

"Commander, this is not about my being afraid of my emotions, simply that you do not inspire in me required emotions necessary to remain in a relationship with you. It is not your fault; I have concluded that I simply can not become romantically attached to a male." Seven interrupted the commander hoping the truth would help him see that it was for the best.

_So it is not so easy. B'Elanna said as much; I must stay the course._

"How do you know I don't inspire emotion in you? You haven't given me the chance!" Chakotay was starting to get frustrated. It was all coming to a head, his loss of rations, being deflected by the Captain at ever turn and now it looked like he wasn't even going to get to enjoy the Borg.

"I'm sorry Commander and I thank you for the time we have spent together but it is over and I have other appointments tonight." Seven gave a slight nod to the tall man and turned to leave. Chakotay snapped.

"Do you know what I invested into you!" He grabbed Seven and tried to force his lips on to hers. Seven reacted on instinct grabbing his right wrist and placing her right hand on his chest she pushed, toppling Chakotay over a chair and onto his coffee table which shattered under the weight of the impact. Seven's last ounce of respect for the man disappeared the moment he grabbed her arm. Remembering B'Elanna's words she spoke once more before leaving the room.

"I have done my best to be respectful of you Commander. You do not have to 'like' this situation and it was not my intention to harm you emotionally however, I am fully capable of making my own decisions and currently I do not wish to spend another moment of my free time with someone who so clearly sees me as little more than an object."

It was a moment of truth for Chakotay. He could fly into a rage and attack a woman who could literally break him in half without much effort. He could threaten to have her thrown in the brig for assaulting a superior officer but he knew that he had tried to force himself on her and that he would likely end up on charges himself. Seven had made up her mind and there would be no changing it. The Borg was stubborn that way. Shame briefly made its way on to his features._ Damn, blew that one. At least she didn't find out about the betting pool. I guess she's more adjusted than I ever gave her credit for given her nature. Or she's just crazy._

He watched the door close on Seven's shapely behind as he picked himself up off the shattered remains of his coffee table carefully. None the worse for wear except for a few scratches, he went to get his private dermal generator and begin cleaning the mess. He just couldn't figure out why she couldn't fall for a catch like himself.

_Not attracted to males? The Borg really screwed with her brain, pfft. Definitely something wrong with her if she can't find me attractive. Her loss. I'll have to have a little `talk' with Stanz and get those rations back... maybe tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Seven was disappointed in Chakotay even though B'Elanna had warned her that the response from Chakotay might happen. She felt better about how she handled the situation though, even if she did have to throw the man over a chair.<p>

_I do not believe he will take action against me. It was a clear case of self-defence and I saw a look that can only be categorized as shame on his face as I was leaving. Perhaps he regrets his actions? I will make a peaceful overture in a few days in an attempt to salvage a working relationship with him._

Her next stop of the evening was to check in on Icheb who was sharing a room with Ensign Vorik now that he no longer needed to regenerate. The reunion was as energetic as two ex-Borg and a Vulcan could make it with pleasantries exchanged and awkward overtures of gratitude that Seven was "functioning within normal parameters". She left their quarters and headed to the Wildman quarters to visit her young friend before she had to 'regenerate' for the evening.

"SEVEN!" Naomi sprang off the couch as the door opened admitting the tall blonde sending PADDs and stuffed animals flying. Samantha Wildman had to nearly dive out of the way as the tiny Ktarian leaped at Seven who caught her easily and eagerly accepted the hug from the young Captain's Assistant with a smile.

"Seven, are you functioning within acceptable parameters?" Seven set the young girl back down on her feet before answering. Naomi immediately assumed the `Seven at-ease' stance mimicking her idol who straightened into her signature stance as well. Seven glanced to Sam who rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to go to Naomi's bedroom.

"I am. I wished to see you tonight before you needed to regenerate. Would you like me to inform the 'bed bugs' that they are not to consume you as a nutritional supplement this evening?" The slight smirk and raised implanted brow brought giggles from Naomi as she raced into her room where her mom had been preparing her bed. "Sure!"

Seven and Naomi talked for another hour as Seven told the tale of her fight with the reptilian creature during the away mission. At Naomi's insistence that she 'make it more exciting', she added a battle with a second and third creature for dramatic effect. B'Elanna's involvement was also embellished as Seven gestured in a very un-Seven-like manner with her arms describing the heroics of the small half-Klingon. For B'Elanna's final dramatic line of dialogue, Seven lowered her voice in an attempt to sound like a serious B'Elanna Torres.

"Reptilian creature, you attacked without honour; you shall be deactivated!" Seven made some dramatic death sounds and flopped over in mock death imitating the creature as Naomi was beside herself at Seven's antics.

After a final bedtime song, Seven tucked Naomi into bed and said her goodbyes to Sam who also expressed her thanks that Seven was alright and so good with her daughter.

Walking from the Wildman quarters, Seven found that while she had the energy to go to Astrometrics and work through the night until her shift in the morning, she was somewhat emotionally drained from the evening. From the comfortable and informative time she had spent with B'Elanna to the emotionally difficult time with Chakotay and finally the enjoyable time spent with Naomi. Wandering seemingly aimlessly, Seven briefly considered heading to the Captain's quarters to have one of their 'philosophical discussions'. The idea, however, now seemed to hold less appeal for her than it used to. Her discussions with the Captain had at first been comfortable because Seven was simply curious about human behaviour and the Captain was very patient in explaining confusing concepts to her. Over time though, Seven was beginning to feel that the discussions were becoming somewhat 'sterile' and predictable. The Captain was always willing to explain her point of view, but she lacked a certain passion and intrigue that Seven was finding herself more responsive to. Seven was starting to understand that the Captain was often simply satisfied to have her in the same room with her. It was one of the reasons Seven decided to take the Captain up on her suggestion of dinner. She suspected that there would not be a significant change in their interaction because of it and hoped the Captain would see it as well. Before she knew it, Seven found herself at the door to B'Elanna's quarters and the time was approaching 2100 hours.

B'Elanna was on her seventh blood wine and still feeling rather in control of her motor functions. _Ha! And I thought I could drink before! Hmmmm, I wonder who I can sucker out of some rations in a drinking contest..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the chime at her door. She was puzzled for less than a second as her nostrils flared and her enhanced sense of smell told her with a smile just who was standing behind the door.

"Come in Seven."

As Seven entered she quirked her brow and was about to ask how B'Elanna had known it was her but the sight of the grinning half-Klingon tapping her nose splayed out on the couch seemed to be enough of an answer.

"I hope I'm not bothering you... B'Elanna." Seven made her way to one of the chairs and sat down on the edge facing the Lieutenant with her back ramrod straight and her hands on her knees.

"Not at all, just testing my new-found synthahol tolerance." B'Elanna set her cup down on the table and sat up with her back on the armrest of the couch and straightened her legs along the length of the couch. "Probably not what the Doc had in mind for testing, but we both know how much of a killjoy he is..." She wiggled her toes absently and thought briefly about commenting on Seven's posture but was loosened enough by the synthahol to let her curiosity over Seven's evening get the better of her instead. "How did it go with Chakotay?"

Seven seemed to stiffen slightly before relaxing the tiniest of fractions. "It... he responded in a manner you would have described as 'he did not take it like a man', but I made myself clear and I believe he understood that our 'relationship' is now over. He seemed ashamed that I was able to see that is intentions were not entirely noble." Seven decided that she would not mention his attempted kiss and her ensuing push. _I will let that be between us and hopefully it will never have to be brought up._

B'Elanna felt another surge of protectiveness flare within her and sensed there was more to what Seven was saying, but her friend seemed none the worse for wear- her hair was still perfect after all. " Did you sock him in the jaw? Cause I'd have loved to see that." She snickered briefly as her eyes unfocused and she imagined Seven clocking Chakotay. It gave her tingly feelings all over.

"Yeah, I'd have paid to see that."

Seven intentionally quirked her silver brow. "No B'Elanna, there was no 'socking', 'clocking', 'giving him what for' or any 'engaging in fisticuffs'." Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Heh, ok Miss Ancient Thesaurus-slash-Sayings Expert, so how about the rest of your evening then, did you see Spikes?"

Seven smiled and told B'Elanna about the rest of her evening visiting both Icheb and Naomi. B'Elanna laughed when Seven told the tale of how she embellished their story and Seven thought B'Elanna's laugh was one of the most wonderful things she had ever heard.

"THAT's the story I'll be telling everyone!" B'Elanna was beside herself, completely blown away by Seven's creativity and enthusiasm. "Although we both know that I wouldn't have said that bit about 'deactivating' the creature." Seven felt a great satisfaction welling within her knowing she was the cause of the brunette's joy instead of anger as she responded, "Yes, well I felt that Samantha Wildman would not appreciate me teaching her daughter a multitude of Klingon and human curse words." Her pointed look let B'Elanna know she would not tolerate the Chief Engineer swearing around the young impressionable child.

B'Elanna only laughed harder.

After having finished her story, Seven felt it was time to leave but didn't really want to. B'Elanna noticed the shift in her friend's emotions almost immediately. Her smile faded a fraction as her concern for her friend took over.

"What's the matter Sev?"

"I... I find myself reluctant to leave. While I could go to Astrometrics, I do not wish to and I do not wish to go to Cargo Bay 2 either but I do not want to 'take up your time' as you no doubt must be ready to regener... sleep."

"Why don't you get some rest yourself then? Seems like you've had an exhausting night- emotionally speaking."

"I was unable to sleep successfully in my previous attempts and I find Sickbay to be detrimental to the entire experience." Seven began to rub her hands together as she tried not to stare at B'Elanna's legs as the small brunette turned her length on her side, propping her head in her right hand. Her left leg bent at the knee as her foot scratched her right calf absently as she looked almost through Seven of Nine.

_Of course, the only times she's tried to sleep it's been on a biobed in Sickbay with the Doctor hovering nearby._

B'Elanna made up her mind. "Seven, why don't you sleep here tonight, you can have my bed and I'll take the couch- don't argue, this couch is too short for you and I've curled up here more than once. Oh and there are a couple things that I need from you before I forget to ask."

"What things?" Seven was inwardly shocked at the invitation but wanted to understand what B'Elanna might want in return.

B'Elanna got the idea that Seven's tone indicated that she thought B'Elanna wanted something from her- like everyone had Seven's whole life. "Don't worry, I'm not asking for payment here, I'm offering you a place to sleep tonight and that is unconditional. What I want to ask is when you get time in the next few days... if, er, you can, um, re-submit every single engineering proposal you've ever sent to me, I also want anything you may have sent to the Captain even if it was a partial idea... I may have, um, misplaced the previous PADDs you sent me." Her voice got sheepish as her guilt and embarrassment over her previous summary dismissal of the bulk of Seven's previous ideas crept to the surface.

She looked everywhere but at Seven.

Seven saw how B'Elanna was once again apologizing, this time in a more Klingon fashion and it made her feel incredibly warm. How B'Elanna was able to spark such emotion in her she was only beginning to understand.

This whole crazy evening had been a lot for her to process but she knew one thing for certain: that she did in fact want to stay. So she responded with the only word she could manage to say at the moment.

"Acceptable."

End Chapter 12

* * *

><p>***I can't believe my first draft of this chapter had Chakotay making a 'hero turn'... I think I prefer him as a douchebag who is gonna get a constant bit of comeuppance.***<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Discovery

A/N: So thinking the other day I realized a bit of an omission I had made in a previous chapter. Because Chapter 5 was written after Chapters 1-4, 6-9 and 11-13, and I had just played the Mark of the Assassin DLC for DA2, I wrote Tallis into chapter 5 just for kicks. BUT looking back now, I realize I made her a hybrid and forgot to mention it when the Doc later says just who might have survived the toxin. My bad. _*hand wave*_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Discovery<p>

B'Elanna woke up exactly two hours after she had fallen asleep feeling fully refreshed. _This is going to take some getting used to._ Listening for a second, she heard the gentle rhythm of Seven's breathing in her bedroom.

_I still can't believe that I gave her my bed and took the couch… I must be getting soft... getting a soft spot for tall blonde beautiful ex-Borgs... Oh well, seems I'm no worse for wear, in fact, I feel damn good._

Looking around in the dark she began to appreciate the new sharpness to her night vision. Things were not 'brighter' per se, but rather she could make out shape and contrast with incredible accuracy.

Considering her options and the woman sleeping in her bed in the next room, B'Elanna decided to go for a workout on the Holodeck before heading to Engineering early to get started on reviewing some of Seven's past proposals and do some research on her own into some new ideas that were fostering in her own mind. Seven had insisted on uploading all the data B'Elanna had asked for before going to sleep. B'Elanna shook her head in amusement and the memory sparked a thought that seemed so natural it bypassed all her inner self-deprecating defences.

_She's so cute when she's stubborn and insistent..._

Briefly shocked at the more-frequent direction of her thoughts, she shook her head as if to 'reset' her brain and quietly snuck into her room doing her best to ignore the half-naked blonde curled up in her blankets with her golden hair splayed about her pillows. Seven had wanted to sleep naked citing the inefficiency of wearing clothes specifically to sleep but B'Elanna insisted she at least wear a cotton shirt and shorts- mainly so B'Elanna didn't have the mental picture of a naked almost-six-foot goddess lying in her bed while she tried to get to sleep on the couch.

_Don't look Torres, you're already going to need a shower later, and we don't need it to be a cold one. Besides, this woman has had enough people stare at her while she 'slept' ...yet another issue that needs to be brought up with Janeway… now where is my workout gear?_

Hoping her rapidly beating hearts would not wake the sleeping beauty, B'Elanna managed to grab her gym bag and silently made her way back out to the living room. Throwing on her gym top and workout shorts, she laced up her footwear and slipped out of her quarters into the hall.

B'Elanna had arrived at Holodeck 1 to find it and Holodeck 2 occupied, although the occupants of Holodeck 2 would be out in 5 minutes. 'I guess I'll just wait here. Gamma shift is on duty so it must be Beta shifters post- supper.' She leaned back into the wall beside the holodeck doors closing her eyes while propping her right foot flat against the wall, her workout bag hanging in her left hand and let her mind wander. The events of the last couple of days were a lot to adjust to. The attack, her burgeoning... friendship with Seven of Nine of all people and the physical changes her body has gone through. As if on cue, B'Elanna's newly enhanced hearing started picking out strands of a conversation occurring down the hall and around the corner.

"…It's up to eight months rations now."

"What? Who put so much into it? There are only a handful of us that even know about it?"

"Look Z, if I tell you this, it never leaves your lips again and I'll deny it until the day I die, are we clear?"

_What's this? A lower decks betting pool? Might be some juicy gossip here…_ B'Elanna grinned even though her eyes were closed as she mentally foamed at the mouth at the prospect of some good lower decks gossip. She heard the two crewmen stop just shy of entering the hall she was in.

"Stanz, my word is my bond, besides what do we Gamma shifters have to live for if not good gossip and intrigue?"

"Ha… ok, but the only reason I'm even telling you this is because it doesn't matter anymore. Two weeks ago Commander Chakotay caught me and Jenky talking about how we thought it was going to be the Captain who deflowered the Ice Princess and what the betting pool was up to." Stanz paused and to look around and leaned even closer to his friend. B'Elanna's eyes had bolted open upon hearing 'Ice Princess' but refused to move until she heard the rest- even as her blood began to boil.

"Anyway, he said he'd keep the whole thing on the sly if he could get in on the action. The day the Ice Princess went on the away mission with the Chief of Engineering he had me put three months of his own rations down on that night in my name with the promise to split the winnings 70/30."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh! Shhhhhh! Shit man, quiet, you're gonna wake the Senior staff! We've only got five minutes before we gotta be back in D-Processing- and besides, there's more... it seems that the Commander is even dating the Ice Princess! I heard one of the Beta shifters mention the gooey eyes they were giving each other when they were leaving Cargo Bay two last week. She had a picnic basket in her hands."

"Stanz, if any of the guys found out about this you'd forfeit all your bets."

"Shit man, I know, but with the Borg-bot in surgery all night the other day, the Commander lost all his rations. I don't think he'll be making another bet any time soon."

B'Elanna had heard enough. Her knuckles were white and the skin of her palms threatened to bleed from clenching her fists so tight. _How dare they? HOW DARE THEY! …and, and, and CHAKOTAY?_

All she saw was red, she was going to be doing some killing, starting with these two Gamma shift fools and then… _~…Klingon fire focused by Human determination…~_ the words floated into B'Elanna's head like something out of a dream that she couldn't quite remember. She inhaled sharply and regained her focus. Her pupils dilated slightly and her eyelids relaxed the tiniest of fractions. No, it wouldn't do to snap the necks of these fools who thought it a fun pastime to wager on Seven's virginity but she would be putting a stop to it and would be having a little 'talk' with the Commander.

_I could go for a nice week in the brig right about now..._

Her adrenalin was surging, but a plan was forming in the mind of the Chief Engineer. First thing was first though, and that was to put an end to this pool.

B'Elanna pushed off the wall and let go of her gym bag. The air suddenly seemed thicker as her perception sped up exponentially. The gym bag was 30 centimetres off the ground. The muscles in her calves rippled. Her upper body turned.

_~25 centimetres...~_

Her first stride took her 1.5 metres...

_~20 centimetres...~_

Arms swung in opposing directions to balance her weight as she moved; tiny invisible eddies formed behind her small frame as she accelerated into her next step. Her brief inhalation and exhalations of air sounding a thunderous echo in her ears.

_~15 centimetres...~_

Her third stride was 3 metres in length, the end of the corridor was approaching. Her prey were 2.3 metres to the right of the end of the hall. The momentum would cause the turn to be difficult.

_~10 centimetres...~_

Decision made, her next stride saw her left leg lift and aim for the wall at the end of the hall.

Impact.

_~5 centimetres...~_

Hamstrings and shin muscles strained absorbing momentum as dense quadraceps, calves and gluteus maximus muscles tensed to release energy and spring the tiny form off the wall.

**Thud!**

The gym bag hit the floor as Crewmen Stanz and Zaaden found themselves suddenly pinned to the wall several centimetres off the ground with a flat palm against their chests and a very focused Chief of Engineering burning holes into their eyes with her stare.

"Hmpff!" "Wffffha-?" Shocked and barely able to breath, it was the best they could muster at the moment.

"Crewmen Stanz and Zaaden." He voice was remarkably calm and focused. "Stanz, it seems that you weren't enough of a fool to get caught once, but now twice running your mouth."

The squeak that escaped the mouth of Stanz as his face turned a shade of purple from lack of oxygen was enough for B'Elanna to feel as if she'd made her point so she released the human and Bolian who both promptly fell to the ground gasping for air. B'Elanna backed up a step and crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently signalling she was waiting for a response.

"*gasp*...Lieu-Lieutenant?" Stanz finally managed to stammer out after refilling his lungs with precious oxygen. Zaaden was content to focus on his breathing and quietly and slowly inch away from his crew-mate at the focus of the Chief of Engineering's ire.

"You seem to be suddenly at a loss for words Stanz- Zaaden don't you dare move-" a sharp look at the Bolian had him frozen once again in fear.

"Let me break it down for you Stanz. You see, I have a dilemma: if I throw the two of you out an air lock, I'll have to explain to the Captain why I did it and she'll likely throw me in the brig NOT for doing it, but rather for not letting her do it. You see, and I'm not telling you this as gossip, because it's really no one's business, but rather so you truly understand your position: tonight Seven broke up with Commander Chakotay after earlier today accepting a 'date' from the Captain herself." Stanz and Zaaden had recovered enough to hear the twinge of... _disgust?_ in the Lieutenant's voice even as their eyes grew saucer sized at the implications of what she was saying.

"So now we come to the second part of my dilemma: if I tell the Captain about this little pool you fools have going on, she's going to flay Chakotay- denying me the pleasure- and then she's going to come down hard on you fools and make your lives a living hell. This to me would not foster something I am now trying to do. You see, despite what you plebs might gossip about me and Seven, I don't hate her, and even when I was the most pissed at her, I still would have had enough respect for the woman to be disgusted by what you're doing." B'Elanna uncrossed her arms and knelt into an almost predatory crouch never releasing either man from her gaze before continuing.

"Here's what we're going to do: first, this pool is done. I want a list of names and ALL the rations already collected on my desk in Engineering by 0800 today." At the collective wide-eyed gasp, she held her hand up to forestall any interruption. "Second, all of the disrespectful remarks about Seven are going to stop. Third, at a time I choose in the future, the 'Lower-decks Crewmen' ie you and your ilk are going to host a 'Seven Appreciation Party' where you will all make an honest effort to get to know her and treat her with respect- that will be where the rations are going to go by the way. I will contact you Stanz, on when we can make this happen. In return, I will not bring this to the Captain and it will die with me, Chakotay and your circle of fools." B'Elanna stood again and offered a hand to the two men who quickly glanced at each other before accepting and being pulled to their feet by the deceptively strong woman. Once they had their feet under them, B'Elanna stepped closer and plucked some imaginary lint off the shoulder of Stanz's uniform.

"Do we have an understanding?" She said almost nonchalantly as she continued to 'dust off' and straighten each man's uniform as if it were an important task needing to be completed.

Crewman Stanz may have been called a fool this day but he was not stupid, and neither was Zaaden. "Yes ma'am." both me straightened and found a point on the opposite wall to occupy their gaze while trying not to shake in fear of the eerily all-too-calm Chief of Engineering.

"Good. Now run along, I understand that you're both expected back in D-Processing?"

"Yes ma'am!" Both men turned and walked as fast as they could to the secondary hull section of Deck 5 and Deuterium Processing.

Shaking her head, B'Elanna felt she had enough exercise for the moment and went back to collect her gym bag from the floor beside some confused crew-members exiting the Holodeck.

End Chapter 13

* * *

><p>***Visually, when B'Elanna takes off down the hall, I was thinking of a slo-mo shot in Alien 3 when there is a flare falling towards a bucket and floor that is covered in an extremely flammable material. Inter cut with the flare are reaction shots from the people as they all realize the hell that is about to break loose.***<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 A Plan is Forming

A/N: I should have done this from the beginning but I never realized the effect that having people 'favorite' or 'alert' or review my story would have on me. So thank you, to those who were here from the start, JosieRevisited, Biggest-Baddest-Wolf, nightterror56, Housebroken, whittigerwolf, and anyone else I forgot as well as the new folks, T.S. Hubbard, Squidgod812, etherialpuppy, kihakukage, Moon Firestar, hulkbuster04, hazel-jade, Dark Raven 19, Lenn.n.n and anyone else I might have missed.

So what's goin on with the Borg Queen? Let's see...

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- A Plan is Forming...<p>

One Human was insignificant. She was the Borg Queen. She was the Collective. The representation of thousands of ships, thousands of species, thousands of worlds. One Human was insignificant.

She paced. She was distracted. Long tubes connecting her body to the massive amounts of data collected by the Borg, as well as allowing her to regenerate while 'conscious', hung behind her as she walked. She paced from one end of her central chamber- located at the heart of the Borg Unicomplex- to the other. Visual data streams displaying Borg operations in all quadrants covered a section of each wall in the octagonal room. She was aware of each stream but preferred to be able to focus on an individual screen from time to time.

The Queen's alcove- which looked more like a modified throne- rose up out of the floor in the centre of the room. The cables connecting to her upper spine trailed back and up from her body to the data hub Vinculum in the ceiling above her alcove. Radial arms moved laterally controlling the cables so the Queen could walk freely. A previous design had her head and shoulders along with her synthetic spinal column separated from her body allowing for regeneration of her organic components in a compartment at the top of the chamber while her cybernetic body was stored in the floor. Recent assimilated data led to the new adaptation of having a singular cybernetic body fully integrated with her organic core. It made for a more efficient transfer of the Queen's consciousness in the event of an emergency as a new central nexus allowed the Queen to transfer her essence directly into and out of the Hive.

An ominous mist wafted around the Queen's chambers. Exacting environmental systems maintained a temperature of 39.1 degrees Celsius and a relative humidity of 92% providing optimal conditions for Borg physiological and cybernetic function. She stopped in front of a two-dimensional image of the sensory data acquired by Scout vessel 3179 frozen on the tiny image of USS Voyager. An unspoken thought enhanced and enlarged the ship to encompass half the screen.

"...Janeway..." She spat the word with venom as if doing so would wipe the offending word from the galaxy. She paced again. The Borg Queen did not need to pace, yet she did. The Borg Queen was not subject to the weakness of emotion, yet she was angry.

{Human, designation Janeway, Kathryn Elizabeth is insignificant. Intrepid Class Star ship USS Voyager NCC-74656 contains no unique biological distinctiveness, no unique technology; it is therefore irrelevant.}

*SILENCE!*

{...}

{Borg Queen, designation One of Many; emotion is irrelevant, only the Collective is relevant. Only perfection is relevant. One of Many is to emulate perfection; uncontrolled emotion is a weakness.}

*I AM Perfection*

{One of Many's focus on biologically insignificant Species 5618 detracts from the perfection of the Collective.}

*They are NOT biologically insignificant, that is your weakness and my strength- to see the intangible.*

{There are no significant resources within 12 000 light-years of Federation vessel USS Voyager's last known position. Former drone Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero-One no longer serves the Collective.}

The Queen stopped pacing. There were three other drones in her chamber- she could talk to none of them. They could provide her no unique insight. They were part of the Hive, individually- useless. The Borg had long ago adopted the "Queen" concept in an attempt to bring cohesion to the inherent chaos of the Collective. Perhaps spending too much time independent of the Hive mind was straining on the individual no matter who they were. The need to simply 'talk' to someone- to garner an opinion she didn't already know and control was increasing over time. Her time 'taunting' Axum was unfulfillable in that regard. Her goal with him was to break him, not to communicate with him. He was too far beneath her perfection. The Locutus experiment was a failure but it did not stop the growing need.

Janeway had taken away her only real opportunity to find an equal. The Voyager experiment had been a failure and the Queen had lost her most valued resource. Her one regret.

Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero-One. Everything she had worked for since the young girl's assimilation had been wasted. She would have been the next Queen. Seven of Nine's will rivalled only that of herself.

It was the Queen's own arrogance and ignorance that caused her failure the last time. She knew she would not be able to deceive Seven of Nine while she was connected to the hive mind but she had succumbed to weakness; desperation.

Other than that, her previous deception had been successful. Her plan to covertly assimilate humanity was a truth, but only because it was a possible truth. She had wanted Seven of Nine to feel like she had a purpose within the Collective but had gone about it the wrong way. The Humans were not so special because they have destroyed a few Cubes. It was merely their fierce independence that intrigued the Borg Queen. The truth was Humanity was not nearly 'resistant' enough a species to be a true threat to the Borg. They were more a passing hobby; an interest of the Queen. She could easily designate 500 tactical Cubes and 1000 Cubes, Spheres and other vessels to conquer the Federation- but it would be time consuming and a waste of resources currently allocated to strengthening the Borg Collective in the Delta Quadrant.

The Collective also needed to remain vigilant of Species 8472. The foray into fluidic space had been a disaster and the resulting war had left the Collective weakened. Whole systems lost, hundreds of ships destroyed. Despite having a weapon against them, Species 8472 truly was a resistant species. It was highly probable they had adapted to the Borg weapon already. Resources that took time to replenish. The Queen was not simply going to assimilate an inferior species to make up the numbers of the Collective. The galaxy was her garden; its species her crops to harvest. One did not pluck fruit before it had ripened. To do so would spell the doom of the Collective. By its very nature it was incapable of innovation. This is what Humanity could bring to the Collective if she were able to perfect a way to completely assimilate all that it was to be Human.

She had not understood Humanity. She knew more now. The concepts of family were stronger than she would have believed. She knew enough that a threat of assimilation of Voyager would guarantee Seven of Nine's return to her, but to use Drone 23 of 77, Adjunct to Quadmatrix 73, formerly designated Magnus Hansen to try and sway Seven of Nine was a mistake in its execution. Fortunately, she had beamed him off her diamond along with herself before she sent the diamond after the Delta Flyer.

'But there may be two Humans more willing- the answer had been within my grasp the whole time.'

A plan was forming. A plan that would crush Kathryn Janeway. Assimilating Janeway was too easy and a waste of resources. Destroying Voyager was too easy and again a waste of resources- but taking the one thing she refused to lose... the one thing the Queen could truly make use of, that would be... satisfying.

*Designate Drone 23 of 77, Adjunct to Quadmatrix 73 now Drone One of Two, Primary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero-One.*

{Designation assigned, Drone One of Two, Primary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero-One proceeding to new operational matrix}

*Designate Drone 477 of 936, Assimilation Drone on Cube 3144 now Drone Two of Two, Primary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero-One*

{Designation assigned, Drone Two of Two, Primary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero-One proceeding to new operational matrix}

"Erin and Magnus Hansen... we have much to discuss..."

Time was unimportant to her yet now it was only a short matter of it before Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero-One... was home.

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15 Mornings

A/N: Welcome WEclipse, and JaeBard! So I've finished the first draft of Chapter 20 and going back and reading this chapter I realize that I might need to make a cheat sheet with all the little things and changes I've been putting into this story so I can keep things straight going forward. I tend to write with blinders on when I get an idea. This chapter also contains the start of a staff meeting scene which I had no idea were so difficult to write when I began it. I mean, what do you do with 7 or 8 characters just sitting around a room talking? How do you keep them all involved? How do you keep it interesting? It was quite the challenge. I think I did ok. Hope you all enjoy it as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Mornings<p>

Her long, pale, yet elegantly defined limbs began to move. Once again Seven of Nine was finding herself slowing being pulled back into the realm of the awakened. This time she did not find it nearly so frustrating. In fact, she was savouring every moment. There was no soreness or tiredness, only a sense of extreme relaxation. She rolled off her side and briefly tried to untangle her long limbs from the blanket that had twisted around her. Azure blue eyes slowly opened and her dilated pupils contracted in response to the ambient light while taking a quick survey of her surroundings. Her hair was a mess, tangled and plastered to her face in spots covering her artificial eye. Her cotton t-shirt had ridden up and was bunched beneath her breasts exposing her softly toned belly and Borg-enhanced gun metal abdominal ribbing. Her internal chronometer told her that Voyager standard time was 0656 and the lighting inside B'Elanna's bedroom was already starting to brighten to Alpha shift 'daytime'.

_I am in B'Elanna's bed._

The realization was a comforting one. She now knew why she had slept so well. As if indulging in a guilty pleasure, she turned and smothered her face in B'Elanna's pillow inhaling the intoxicating scent of the half-Klingon. It was her scent and the softness of her bed that wrapped themselves completely around the ex-drone like the comforting arms of Morpheus and allowed her to sleep deeply for the first time in her life. She let her large smile linger while hidden in the soft pillow.

It was a new scent that had awoken her. This new scent was intriguing and was causing an unfamiliar grumble in her stomach. This new scent was food.

"Come on Princess, your first taste of beauty sleep and you're gonna be late for work? Tsk, tsk." B'Elanna teased from her kitchenette. She had become aware of Seven's awakened state just moments before as she heard her breathing shift. She was planning on gently waking the sleeping woman if she didn't get up in the next five minutes or so anyway.

B'Elanna heard a few soft steps as she turned to set the second plate of hot banana pancakes on her small kitchen table and nearly lost all motor function at the sight before her. There, standing- no leaning- in the doorway from her bedroom to living room was just about the most erotic sight she had ever beheld.

Long blonde hair a tangled mess fell over small shoulders and an alabaster cheek, stray hairs tickling a delicate neck. Small soft points teased the eye through a tight light blue cotton shirt not only enhancing a generous chest but also already seemingly glowing sapphire blue eyes; the cutest 'innie' peeked out from between shirt and tight white cotton shorts not even making it to mid-thigh; a slim fit waste gave way to wonderfully curved hips attached to impossibly long pale legs crossed at the ankles, perfect slender toes wiggling idly while starburst implants highlighting perfect skin seemed to sparkle like flash holocams at a hoverball game.

_By Kahless's prominent ridges! ...gwaaaa... * ulp *_

B'Elanna was sure that the entirety of her blood had rushed to her head and shut down her cognitive processes. It took a week's worth of willpower to force herself out of her stupor and she managed to gently place the second plate in its place between the utensils without shaking. A large glass of milk already in place completed the setting.

"I... er, um, took the liberty of making breakfast so you could sleep in a bit longer... do you- have you ever had pancakes?"

_Real smooth Torres, calm down, she's just a friend who stayed over... yeah, I'll just keep telling myself that, it'll work, right? Don't ask me, I'm your libido and I want to jump her bones. ...you're not helping._

Seven had just felt like taking a moment to watch B'Elanna as she finished preparing breakfast. She was quite pleased at how the uniformed Chief of Engineering responded so... interestingly to her presence. The gesture of breakfast was incredibly kind and although she decided that holding in the smirk was the best idea, she did feel that an appreciative smile was required. Besides, the food smelled like omega to her.

"This is very kind of you, thank you- and no, I have not tried banana pancakes before although I have witnessed you eating them on several occasions." Seven walked over to the table and sat opposite B'Elanna who had quickly sat down after setting Seven's plate.

"Well here at Chateau Torres we provide a full breakfast for our guests." B'Elanna's smile was back and she no longer felt quite so weak in the knees.

"Then I am torn between recommending this fine establishment to all my friends or keeping the secret all to myself." Seven said as she picked up her fork and knife to begin cutting the pancakes. B'Elanna had already poured syrup on hers and was beginning to cut her pancakes into bite sized squares while trying to hide her suddenly shy grin.

"You might want to try some syrup on those as pancakes tend to be a bit dry on their own. I can also replicate a raspberry, na'ran fruit or strawberry sauce if you want, they're also favourites of mine."

"Thank you B'Elanna... did you sleep well? You seem... energetic this morning, perhaps your time away from Engineering has been beneficial? I could always ask the Captain to let me take over some of your shifts if you would like." B'Elanna looked up between bites and narrowed her eyes at the teasing ex-Borg. She let out a playful growl before smiling and digging back into her pancakes for another bite.

"Unless you want to be my limits-testing dummy, I'd suggest leaving Engineering to me. And yes, I did sleep well, but not for long. I do seem to have extra energy now- enough to compete with delusional Borg even." They were both enjoying the back and forth. It seemed now that they understood each other a bit better, it was easier to 'play' and not get actually angry with each other. B'Elanna liked this dynamic much better.

Seven took the opportunity to turn the conversation to a more serious subject. "Actually, if you want, I could make myself available to... help you if you want. The Doctor can be... overzealous and tenacious in his curiosity."

B'Elanna set her fork down and looked at the beautiful woman before her for a moment. "I guess you'd know all about dealing with abilities that are beyond the 'normal' range, huh? I... got a little work out this morning and I seem to be a lot faster and stronger than I was. I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone. How do you control your abilities so well? I've pushed you before and other than that... Son of K'Vok moment, you've never really so much as lifted a finger against me when you could have broken me in half."

Seven noted the pause and momentary aversion of B'Elanna's eyes when she mentioned her workout but decided to leave it alone. Instead, she took a moment to savour her current bite of syrup-covered pancake before responding. She briefly remembered back to that time when she was affected by a Borg Vinculum and tried to 'mate' with B'Elanna. She had apologized for her actions in her own way and the Doctor told her she was not responsible for her behaviour during that time but Seven couldn't help but think that some of those personalities may have somewhat reflected her subconscious desires. She hadn't told the Doctor this.

"...yes, well I have the advantage of a cortical node, tactile sensors and Borg implants that help me control my physical motor skills to exacting precision. I am however, familiar with the physical training techniques of several thousand species. There are some training programs I could write that I believe could help you. I... admit I am very curious about the true extent of your abilities- if that is not inappropriate- I know this is a personal medical issue and that you are a very private person, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Of course not Seven, you're now just about the only person I feel that I can possibly really relate to, and I don't mean that in a 'because I have no other options' kind of way. I mean that in a 'I keep learning new things about the fascinating person that is Seven of Nine' kind of way." She quickly scarfed down another bite of pancake before continuing. "Speaking of relating to you, I went over a bunch of the data you... re-sent to me this morning along with some of the ideas you had proposed to the Captain. There is some really good stuff in there. How come you never followed up on that pico-bot technology? I think I see some real promise there."

Seven set down her glass of milk and looked somewhat uncomfortable for a fraction of a second before calming down and looking B'Elanna in the eyes. "The pico-bot technology was first theorized by Species 9163, but was not followed up upon due to their... assimilation by the Borg. After I had told Captain Janeway I would not attempt to escape again I decided to try and... present a possible defence against... myself, in order to foster trust between Voyager's crew and myself. I concluded that if I provided you with a weapon against assimilation the crew would be more... receptive to me. Unfortunately the technology is in its infancy and I was unable to fully realize it."

B'Elanna set down her fork. "Oh Seven, I-" She just wanted to hold the tall blonde in her arms and not let her go.

"It is ok, B'Elanna, I believe I have gotten over the bulk of my original insecurities."

"You shouldn't have had to do that on your own... we should have..." Seven reached across the small table and took B'Elanna's hand in her own mirroring the gesture B'Elanna had done to her the night before.

"I did not and I am not. Do not hold yourself to blame for the past, your previous hostile behaviour towards me helped me to learn to 'stand on my own two feet', the past is gone and we can only look to the future- if you want to look at the pico-bot technology in more depth, I would be more than happy to help… I admit I also re-submitted the proposal for further study after the Borg infant had to be put in medical stasis in the hopes of being allowed to research it further myself." Her soft voice and touch clearly showed B'Elanna the true depth of Seven's soul. In that she found the strength to finally overcome the last of her own insecurities. Her smile came back for an encore.

"Yeah, actually I would… has the Doctor still not found a way to help the baby, it's been over a year since she has been put into stasis hasn't it?"

"He has not; the options were to create a Borg incubation chamber and maturation chamber or stasis. It appeared as though the baby was created through a little-used single-cell procreation method, likely when the pathogen first cut off that cube from the Collective. The Doctor could not remove the implants from her and the Captain could not authorize the energy expenditure involved in the use of more Borg technology."

"Well, maybe in time we can do something about that; I've got a couple ideas to run by you, but first, I have a bit of a proposal if you're interested..."

* * *

><p>"Computer. Time."<p>

~0945 hours~

B'Elanna furiously finished typing the last of her proposal into the PADD in front of her. She wanted it ready for the Senior Staff meeting at 1000 hours. She was quite pleased at what she'd accomplished already this day.

After her 'talk' with Stanz and Zaaden, she'd gone to Engineering and replicated a uniform to change into in her office so she wouldn't bother Marla Gilmore who was running Gamma shift under the supervision of Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti.

B'Elanna actually had a long argument with Captain Janeway when she put forward the idea of giving Gilmore some more responsibility. Despite being one of the "Equinox Five", Gilmore had been the Chief of Engineering on the Equinox and had made honourable choices when it mattered in B'Elanna's opinion. She could empathize with the woman's situation on a ship where the Captain, XO and rest of the command staff had committed themselves to conducting morally reprehensible research in an attempt to get home. She'd either have been killed, put in the brig or worse in being the only one to stand against the plan. Sixteen months after they joined Voyager's crew and had been stripped of rank, B'Elanna had a talk with the older woman who had impressed her by being the consummate professional and completely dedicated in her work. She learned that Gilmore had resigned herself to the fact that she would be facing charges upon returning to the Alpha Quadrant, but she wanted to arrive back with her head high and not full of anger and resentment like Lessing, Morrow and Tassoni. Sofin was the only other former member of the Equinox crew that had started to make something of himself on Voyager by working in Security under Tuvok's supervision. B'Elanna had argued her position successfully for the probationary trial on Gamma shift. So far, it was working well.

Alone in her office during Gamma shift, B'Elanna spent the next couple hours doing a bit of research and reviewing the information Seven had sent her. In return, she decided to treat the ex-Borg to breakfast to what she thought was spectacular results. Seven had also agreed to her proposal which would undoubtedly aid in selling the idea to Janeway.

On top of that, she arrived to Engineering right before 0800 to find a PADD with not only the pool rations but the list of names of all those who participated in it. 23 Lower-decks crewmen had been betting on Seven's virginity like it was a sport- plus that Ql'yaH* Chakotay. While she had told Stanz that the party for Seven would be their penance, she didn't quite think it was enough. Her word was her bond but it didn't mean she couldn't bend it slightly. It was going to take some creative thinking but she did have an idea.

After getting settled, she'd spent five minutes giving an impromptu 'heads-up' on what happened to her to quell any rumours that might be flying around. Specifics weren't mentioned, but she did say that her temper seemed to be a little more reigned in, but that her fury was not something to incur. The message seemed to get through and she made a joke at her own expense to set her crew at ease. She really did care for all of them despite how hard she often pushed them.

Finishing up her proposal, B'Elanna grabbed a raktajino from her replicator and headed to the Briefing room.

"Vorik, you're in charge."

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Sara Myles stood at the back of Voyager's briefing room as the Senior Staff meeting was under way. Tuvok had asked Janeway if she could 'listen in' as it were so that she would be comfortable with the procedure for when she'd be sitting there officially for the next two weeks while Tuvok was off with the Ambassadorial team to the leaders of the Vor'Tin people. Myles was beginning to wonder why no one played cards with the Chief of Security as she thought he was a terrible liar. Still, the athletic redhead didn't really mind the Vulcan's manipulations. It gave her a chance to really observe the senior staff in a way that not many people on Voyager got to. The Captain was at the head of the table, Commander Chakotay on her right, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok on her left with B'Elanna, Seven and the Doctor on Tuvok's side of the table and Harry, Tom and Neelix on Chakotay's side.<p>

As for the Vor'Tin, the only communication they had with the local people in this sector so far had been to set up a diplomatic meeting. The Vor'Tin however insisted that Voyager remain at least five light-years beyond their borders until the passage negotiations were completed. Vor'Tin custom had them host diplomats for two standard weeks so they could 'assess and impress' them. Apparently the short race of hairy humanoids had excessive... pride.

So far, the meeting had proven quite informative for the security officer for several reasons. Tuvok had opened the meeting with his security report, mentioning the upcoming mission and how he wanted Sara to run some tactical 'drills' with the crew during the time Voyager had to wait outside the border of Vor'Tin space. While she was quite excited about the opportunity to run some drills with the crew, it was the brief reaction of Lieutenant Torres that had intrigued Myles.

She had entered the meeting a minute early and after setting her PADDs and raktajino down on the table, she sat herself beside Seven of Nine and both exchanged brief glances and the tiniest of smiles. She then proceeded to surreptitiously stare at Commander Chakotay for the duration of the meeting. Not just stare, but stare daggers- no, not daggers- the look in the Lieutenant's eyes made Myles think that had there not been anyone else in the room, Chakotay might have been reduced to nothing more than a shadow burned into the far wall.

_Wow. That is anger and protectiveness if I ever saw it. Something has clearly upset the Chief and it looks like it has to do with Chakotay and Seven._

Oddly though, she observed, Seven had not once looked at the man for more than a second and only displayed mild indifference. Had she not spent any time around the Lieutenant and Seven of Nine, Myles might have thought it was her 'version' of anger, but that wasn't it. The ex-Borg could clearly get angry; this was simply her truly not caring one whit for the Commander.

_So what is Lieutenant Torres on about I wonder?_

It was a bit later when Tuvok was putting forth his proposal of training exercises that the Chief Engineer's eyebrow lifted and the corner of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. Clearly, Tuvok had given her some kind of inspiration.

* * *

><p>"...thank you Seven, it's good to know that if we're going to be stuck outside Vor'Tin territory, we won't have to worry about pirates and the like dogging us for two weeks. Might even do us some good to run some tactical drills. What do you say Lieutenant? Going to run us old farts through the gauntlet now that Tuvok has given you carte blanche?" Janeway threw an amused smile in the direction of the young redhead at the back of the room as Seven sat back down.<p>

"Other than Lieutenant Tuvok, I was under the impression that this room was full of people in their prime, Captain." She felt the smirk and dig at Tuvok were justified.

"Your impression would be incorrect Lieutenant, I am barely one third through the average Vulcan life span which would place my relative age similar to your own."

Janeway laughed. "Grouse all you want 'old friend' flattery overrides logic every time; it's quite refreshing actually."

A brief "Indeed" and the standard raised eyebrow of Vulcan indifference was the only response to the Captain's mirth.

A round of small chuckles and a raised eyebrow from Seven of Nine brought the standard part of the meeting to a close.

"Is there anything anyone wants to add? Before the Doctor gives a brief report on B'Elanna's new... condition, that is." It had been over an hour and Janeway was starting to get serious caffeine withdrawal, she'd only brought one pot of coffee into the Briefing room with her. She had to fight the burgeoning eye twitch as Chakotay took another oblivious sip of the last cup of coffee on the table.

"Actually Captain," B'Elanna spoke up, "Seven and I have a proposal we'd like to present if you don't mind."

"Oh?" The Captain's interest was piqued._ When did they have the time to come up with a new proposal...?_

"It was the Lieutenant's idea, however I do support it." Seven said trying to give credit where credit was due. B'Elanna quickly reached over and squeezed Seven's forearm under the table. The brief gesture was not lost on the keen observer standing at the back of the room.

"An Orion Mud-wrestling match?"

Tom couldn't help it.

Harry had the decency to blush at the glares from the two women but the grin on Tom's face was going nowhere. Neelix simply looked confused and Chakotay had the decency to look mildly offended. The Doctor fought to contain his curious smile and Tuvok contemplated a reprimand but decided to let the Captain handle the situation as she was used to dealing with the helmsman and Tuvok found little use wasting brainpower in engaging the man-child.

A short glare from the Captain at Tom preceded her self-satisfied smile. "Lieutenant Paris, it seems that Lieutenant Myles has been standing for a while, why don't you be a gentleman and offer the young lady your seat? Your chivalry is legendary after all." Her tone brokered no argument and Tom wasn't as much the fool as some might believe.

"Of course, I was just about to suggest that very thing Captain, thank you for pointing it out." Tom got up and walked over to the smirking Lieutenant Myles and gestured with a bow to his former seat. Let it not be said that Tom Paris did not know how to kiss ass. Myles rolled her eyes as she gladly walked over and took the seat. Captain Janeway tore her glare from Paris briefly to flash a small smile at the young Lieutenant.

Looking back at her two brilliant ladies, Janeway gave them the floor. "Ladies."

End Chapter 15

* * *

><p>*Ql'yaH is one of those untranslatable insults that is so powerful it defies definition.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Research and Administration

**A/N** **April 14, 2012-** _It was brought up to me that there is no "Lieutenant First Class" rank in Starfleet (or anything else) and to be honest, I don't know where I got it from. This chapter and the references in Chapter 17 have been changed accordingly. Let me know if I missed any in other chapters._

**Original notes:** This chapter came about because any time you try and figure out just HOW things work on Voyager you find that the writers never really thought one whit about it in lieu of 'dramatic' situations. For example, the Maquis crew all have 'Provisional' ranks which I wanted to get rid of and B'Elanna, according to some sources is a Lieutenant, Junior Class. So, I tried to make some sense of things and impose some order into the chaos. Creative license and all. This will continue a bit into the next chapter although that one will be a bit more fun I hope. Oh, and while I'm sure there'd be a replicator in the briefing room, I kept it out so my running Janeway-and-coffee gag could get some play. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- Research and Administration<p>

B'Elanna and Seven stood on either side of the viewscreen at the front of the room. Seven nodded to B'Elanna.

"Thank you Captain. As you all know, Seven and I were injured on our most recent away mission. The repercussions of this whole thing got me thinking and having some access to mission logs I did some research into previous away missions. Is anyone here aware that in the seven years we've been in the Delta Quadrant that we've gone on 183 away missions and there have been injuries ranging from mild to fatal on 71 on of those?"

Other than Tuvok and the Doctor, surprise flashed across every face in the room. "You don't have to tell me Lieutenant, I remember each and every time I've had to patch this crew up after an away mission. You still hold the cumulative record of eight concussions, seventeen broken bones and one alien parasite." The Doctor scoffed. Seven lifted an inquisitive brow towards her friend.

"Really?" was all Janeway could say. She looked between B'Elanna and the Doctor. She'd never really thought about away mission attrition. Each away mission was simply a new mission for her and they were all necessary on one level or another.

"It is likely, Lieutenant, that if you had higher security clearance, you would have concluded that on several of those missions completed without injury, certain actions taken and conditions experienced were conducive to an increased risk of injury as well." Tuvok stated matter-of-factly.

"Exactly. That's my point. Are we really ok with this?" B'Elanna was looking directly at the Captain.

Janeway furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure what you're getting at Lieutenant, we're Starfleet; danger is part of the job."

"Danger, yes- but what about risk? Does the risk always need to be so high? In all of Earth's history, military branches worked to ensure the safety of their members. Helmets and some sort of protective armour were a staple of Human military equipment. This trend even continued into Starfleet until the mid 2280's. Doctor, can you please enlighten us as to the medical advances pioneered during this time?"

The Doctor's matrix sharpened in pride as the attention of the room focused on him. "Well, during the 2270's through to the 2290's, medical technology and techniques advanced by practical leaps and bounds. Revolutionary procedures by Dr. Leonard McCoy; the first dermal regenerators and bone knitters as well as the cranial hemotoma reducers, cranial pressure nullifiers-"

"So basically, it was the advent of medical technology and practices that made older issues of cuts, broken bones and below level-3 brain trauma a virtual thing of the past?" B'Elanna cut the Doctor off knowing he'd talk forever if she let him.

The Doctor bristled mildly but composed himself. "In layman's terms, that is correct but only the tip of the iceberg in terms of-" B'Elanna cut him off again.

"Thank you Doctor- my point is that we've stopped protecting our people because our technology has evolved our society to not view certain risks as they once would have. I for one do not enjoy concussions, broken bones and lacerations, no matter how easily they are healed these days. It reminds me of a… discussion Seven and I had one time in Engineering regarding my rejection of her proposal to change the power regulation valves on the EPS relay grid connectors to a Borg design."

The Captain held in her snort but rolled her eyes mildly. B'Elanna glanced at Seven whose normally stoic face was showing the tiniest beginnings of a smirk. "Our… 'discussion' finally ended when I was able to explain to Seven that although the Borg design was more efficient, it caused an unacceptable heat build up in the valves that would require the valve to be replaced on a regular basis. On a Borg cube that is easily done due to the number of available working Drones and the available resources to continually replace the valves. It is simply not practical to do on Voyager. It was the mindset that needed a change, not the idea."

It was Tuvok that spoke up. His interest was genuinely piqued if he understood the Chief correctly. "Starfleet security protocols have evolved in a certain manner that protects rank but not necessarily personnel. You are suggesting the creation of armour for away team missions?"

"In a way. What I'm proposing is a small auxiliary joint department between Science and Engineering. Most project proposals that go to the Captain or I can often be put into one of two categories: Ship Modifications or Independent Projects. Ship modification projects basically encompass the entirety of Engineering and are often limited simply by resources, the technological interface, maintenance issues, etc. Independent Projects, however, often simply go straight to the Captain who often has to set aside or reject many proposals simply due to the fact that there is no proper department or personnel to handle them, correct Captain?"

"It is." Janeway thought she'd give B'Elanna and Seven the opportunity to further explain their idea before asking questions.

"Don't we also perform all the scientific duties that an exploratory Starfleet vessel does when possible?"

"We do."

"But we don't do much more than collect information, do we? Data collection is often how far things go unless we're in an emergency situation at which time it usually falls upon us on the Senior staff to step in and put the extra hours in to solve the problem." A quiet round of affirmative murmurs swept the table. Lieutenant Myles could only nod in agreement; the Senior staff was legendary for going above and beyond the call of duty for Voyager.

"We simply don't have the personnel for standard research. We have Xenobiologists, Stellar cartographers and general sciences personnel and if not for the fact that Ensign Wildman keeps it mostly held together and reports to Commander Chakotay, there wouldn't even be a stable Science Department on Voyager."

"You just said Sciences is understaffed and Engineering is often too taxed, how could we create another new department?" Janeway's curiosity towards what her Chief of Engineering and Astrometrics officer were planning was growing by the minute. So far Seven had said very little.

"Captain, what I would propose is this: all the sciences and their personnel be consolidated into a definitive Sciences department with a defined hierarchy and officially ranked Science officer. I can think of no one better for this position than Seven of Nine. It is time we recognized the work Seven has done for us and she has the intelligence and skill to completely oversee the amalgamated Science department on Voyager."

Seven was staring open-mouthed at B'Elanna. Well, 'open-mouthed' as far as the ex-Borg went. Her eyes had widened slightly and her lips parted at the sharp intake of air. B'Elanna had proposed her overseeing the Science department and their heading the new joint department, which she said she would do if granted the opportunity, but had not mentioned she thought Seven deserved a rank and official title. B'Elanna for her part thought it would be a nice surprise and show the Captain that it wasn't ego that drove the brilliant ex-Borg beauty- not that she ever thought the Captain would think that. Putting the Captain on the spot on occasion was also worth the risk in her eyes.

Janeway overcame her initial shock at the proposal as the sense of it worked its way through her mind. While promotions within departments were something that she could rarely do here in the Delta Quadrant, Seven was already 'officially' a part of the Senior staff and she certainly had the ability to oversee an amalgamated Science department which currently had no head. It was pretty much currently in a holding pattern- the same holding pattern it has been in since the Caretaker pulled Voyager into the Delta Quadrant. She looked at B'Elanna and Seven. Seven seemed genuinely surprised at what B'Elanna had said.

Chakotay began to speak. "Captain-" The Captain's raised hand cut him off.

"You know the powers I've been granted by Starfleet in our more recent communications- The Starfleet Rite of Conscription is not to be used idly, but it has a purpose."

"That was to remove command barriers during wartime, pardon petty criminals with starship experience and to allow for the full pardoning of the former Maquis among the crew here, Captain. It was also so you'd be able to remove the "Provisional" prefix from our ranks." Chakotay ran practically on automatic during staff meetings.

"It does not preclude the unique nature of our situation, Chakotay. The facts are that Seven is more than qualified to head a Science department on a Federation starship. Her gaining a rank is actually something that should have come a long time ago. We've asked her to know and follow our rules and she has done so… within reason- as have we all. While Seven could be considered a non-com and therefore qualify for Master Chief Petty Officer, I feel that her expertise, knowledge of Starfleet procedures and her experiences aboard Voyager should elevate her to commissioned status. Therefore, I believe that a rank of Lieutenant, Fist Class would be more than deserved." She looked to both Tuvok and Chakotay.

"I believe that Seven of Nine's service record would immediately qualify her for that rank and responsibilities associated. I would, however, insist she complete a standard Starfleet Commission Test, for her file."

"Commander?" Janeway threw an inquisitive eye at her first officer.

"I have to point out the fact that you are appointing a former Borg a Starfleet rank- but I trust you Captain." Chakotay knew there was little he could say at this point and his weak smile did not help matters. Seven was more than qualified and Voyager was not a democracy. His objections were mostly habit as he didn't particularly care. It seemed that he would end up with less work out of this deal, so he kept his mouth shut.

"So noted. Computer: Replicate Officers pips, rank Lieutenant and beam them directly to the briefing room."

After the blue glow faded, a small box sat on the conference table directly in front of the Captain. For the briefest moment, she wondered why she had never had a replicator installed in the room. She stood after taking the box and the rest of the room got up and stood at attention. B'Elanna turned to face Seven and began a salute with the biggest smile she could muster. The rest of the room followed suit, with Chakotay being last, as the Captain approached Seven.

"You can still refuse, you know." She gave Seven her best pointed smile. Seven briefly glanced at B'Elanna who gave the slightest of nods so Seven shook her head.

"Let it be noted in Ship's log that Seven of Nine, formerly Annika Hansen is hereby granted the full field commission of Lieutenant as a Starfleet officer by myself, Captain Kathryn Janeway under the authority of Starfleet Command. She is also granted the title of Science Officer in charge of a newly restructured Science department on Voyager and the responsibilities associated. Computer: note the stardate." She stepped back after pinning the pips to Seven's think plum-coloured collar. She snapped into a salute joining the rest of the members standing at attention.

Seven may have been in shock, but she was able to snap a crisp salute in response to her Captain who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Janeway dropped her salute after a moment and the rest of those gathered followed suit. Seven was the last to drop her arm.

"I-I... Thank you Captain, all of you. This- this is unexpected- but very welcome."

"It's been long overdue, Seven." B'Elanna was still smiling as she spoke. A quick round of congratulations followed from everyone in the room, including Chakotay, although his lacked the enthusiasm of the rest- which included Tuvok and his display of rare praise by using words like 'efficient', 'exemplary' and 'punctual'.

"Oh my, this is exciting! I think this calls for a celebration, I could whip up a nice leola root puree..." Neelix was half-way through planning a full meal before he even finished his sentence. Tom's eyes were beginning to light up at the possibility of a party.

"No thank you, Mr. Neelix, I believe I will be too busy in the near future to participate in a 'party'. This is more than enough." Seven certainly didn't think her gaining a commission was something worth wasting ships resources on; resources she and B'Elanna were going to be needing access to.

"Seven's right Neelix, but I always love your enthusiasm- besides, you should be planning for this away mission leaving in two days, Ambassador." Sometimes the Captain found it necessary to stick a pin in the jolly Talaxian's enthusiasm for the good of the ship.

'Besides, a nice celebratory cake will cap a nice roast dinner I have planned for Seven this evening anyway...'

"Now, everyone sit and let's hear the rest of Seven and B'Elanna's proposal, so far what we have is an approved amalgamated and condensed Science Division headed by Lieutenant Hansen herself, but I would like to hear the rest of it, ladies?"

B'Elanna now nodded to Seven after everyone had seated. "Captain, Lieutenant Torres and I propose to create a new department specifically for the purpose of Independent Project "Research and Development" which would be co-run by the Lieutenant and I." Seven called up a rotating schematic of a small lab on the viewscreen.

"Ah and so the restructuring of Sciences under you makes even more sense." Janeway tapped her chin in thought.

"How so?" Tom wasn't following, it was all interesting, but he still didn't see where it was all going.

"Captain, if I may?" Harry looked at his Captain who gave a slight nod. "Tom, if Seven is the head of Science and B'Elanna is the head of Engineering, then they do not have to file any requests for data access from either department, it cuts out a lot of unnecessary time and 'red tape' as it were." Tom nodded in understanding as Seven waited patiently for the helmsman to catch up. Lieutenant Myles, who had no real experience with the administrative side of Starfleet outside Security, could see the sense of it.

"We still have to talk about resources here ladies, how will you pull this off?" Janeway had been studying the lab schematic while Harry was talking to Tom.

"Captain, as you know, the creation of the Astrometrics lab was done through the combination and renovation of two previous science and stellar cartography labs. In doing so, Ensign Kim and I re-routed and upgraded sensor power conduits and upgraded the energy capacitors between decks 7 and 8. Above Astrometrics on deck 7 is a small lab that had previously been used for stellar cartography data storage and analysis. Since the creation of Astrometrics, this small lab has not been in use due to redundancy. Lieutenant Torres and I have determined that using a small number of resources, this lab could be easily converted into a technological 'Research and Development' lab, operating on limited hours and drawing power from Astrometrics."

"Specifically, Captain, Seven and I would operate the R&D lab for the first 4 hours after Alpha shift. We both normally work 12 hour shifts in our respective divisions, mostly because we're workaholics, but I've been trying to organize things for a while now to get myself a bit more free time. With Carey running Beta shift in Engineering, and Nicoletti and Gilmore running Gamma shift, I think that in a couple months I can even have Engineering running in non-emergency times on a standard schedule. My crew works their hearts out and have been for seven years, a proper schedule with proper days off would benefit everyone. Carey can float between Alpha and Beta covering my days off and Nicoletti can float between Beta and Gamma covering Carey and Gilmore's days off while getting her own days off in between. The lab we've selected already has a Holographic dias two-point-three metres in diameter which was previously used for up-close analysis of planets and celestial bodies- this would save us from taking up Holodeck time. All we would need is one Engineering-grade replicator installed for working prototypes. Seven has said that Astrometrics operating at 80% power will still provide data on the space around Voyager in a 1000 light-year radius during those four hours we're running the R&D lab."

"B'Elanna, you'd cut back to regular hours in Engineering? This is like a fantasy of mine that doesn't involve Juan Valdez..." she shook her head in a 'never mind' gesture to forestall the questions from the sudden curious faces around the table, "We've still got to discuss Crewman Gilmore, but we can do that in private. And Seven, you'd give up 20% power in Astrometrics for four hours a day?"

"It can be easily done due to the schedule of the scans, Captain. Normally I perform scans at the start of Alpha shift and spend the rest of the shift analyzing the data beginning with the nearest 100 light-years for the Staff meeting reports, and the rest of the radius for the rest of the day. Comparative analysis is also done during this time to catalogue any changes from day to day. I then run scans at the end of Alpha shift for analysis and report during Beta shift. With the restructuring of the Science department, I can assign crewmen to do the analysis on the 'afternoon' scan during Beta shift for my review the next day. This is of course all on the contingency that we are not in an alert situation."

The proposal actually made a lot of sense to Janeway but she still wanted some things cleared up. "So if I understand this correctly, this new "R&D" department will consist of one lab that currently isn't in use but can be easily converted using minimal resources and one Engineering-grade replicator. The two of you will be running the lab after Alpha shift in essentially a volunteer capacity researching the projects that don't fall into a category that usually requires a whole department. This sounds doable B'Elanna, so lay it out for me, what's the catch?" She knew B'Elanna had something more that she was looking for.

"Secure access Captain, just Seven and I under yours or Tuvok's oversight but with the power to requisition 'experts' if they are willing and able to abide by the proper security protocols- we don't want what we're doing gossiped over the pool table at Sandrines." She looked pointedly at both Tom and the Doctor. Tom was leaning on his elbows at the opposite end of the table. The Doctor bristled mildly but said nothing.

"For example, if we are designing a new helm interface, then we could ask Paris for assistance, but he has no other access in the R&D lab; same would go for Medical and the Doctor, etc. Seven and I feel that one thing is for certain: we need to be more proactive in our defence against the Borg. They are our biggest threat. Every time we encounter the Borg we are left scrambling for ideas with little time, with this R&D lab, we can be constantly doing research, bouncing ideas and creating prototypes- another reason for wanting to create a set of specialized armour for the crew, Captain."

Myles perked up at this. The logistics part of the proposal wasn't really up her alley, but getting new armour certainly was. She never liked going on away missions with so little protection, it made her feel exposed. She wanted in. She looked to Tuvok who seemed to be in deep thought although he returned her look with a small nod before speaking.

"Captain, I believe this may be a worthwhile venture. Having a lab dedicated to researching new ideas in several fields including combating the Borg on a regular basis could potentially benefit Voyager greatly. I do, however, have two requests."

"Go ahead Tuvok." The Captain felt that if Tuvok was approving, it justified her own current willingness to give this idea a go.

"First, I believe that in order to maintain a consistent level of access for Lieutenants Hansen and Torres, Lieutenant Torres will need to be promoted to full Lieutenant as well. Second, I would like to have oversight on this department; however, my time is already limited. I feel that Security would also need to have access if there will be weapon and armour research being produced. If Lieutenant Myles would be amenable, she is more than qualified to be of assistance to Lieutenants Hansen and Torres, her weapons and combat expertise would be useful and I would like her to be the representative assigned from ship's security who reports directly to me."

Tuvok may be Vulcan and may have mainly tactile telepathic abilities, but he could feel the anger rolling off Lieutenant Torres towards Commander Chakotay during the meeting. Although the Commander hadn't spoken up regarding oversight, he would have been within his rights to do so. Cutting off any potential conflict seemed to be the rational choice for the Vulcan. It also made sense to have a Security presence within the division anyway.

"You may be right old friend, but we have to maintain a chain of command, with two more Lieutenants, who has chain of command priority in an emergency?"

B'Elanna spoke up before Tuvok could respond. "Captain, if I have to take the con in an emergency, we are already in enough trouble that chain of command is probably a moot point anyway. You really want first contact to be done by 'Captain B'Elanna'? We'd end up in twice the number of scrums we do now."

Janeway snorted, "Just twice the number?" she quickly held up her hand and gave a wicked smile to the half-Klingon. B'Elanna just rolled her eyes- the remark probably wasn't that much of an exaggeration in truth.

"I just want it clear that we're equals in the R&D lab and that I am Queen of my domain- Engineering- outside that, Seven can boss me around all she wants." B'Elanna crossed her arms and threw a slight mock-challenging look at her ex-Borg compatriot. Seven resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tilted her head slightly in acquiescence.

"Seven, you'll have to take the Bridge Officer's Test, the sooner the better maybe the day after you take the Starfleet Commission Test as well. I'll talk to Tuvok and administer the tests myself while he is away. Can I assume that neither of you will have any issues working with Lieutenant Myles? She'll be there for assistance and insight- which I can tell you from experience is pretty useful to a scientist- final decisions will be up to the two of you."

B'Elanna simply nodded to Lieutenant Myles and looked at Seven who answered. "That is acceptable Captain."

Janeway then turned to Myles. "So, how do you feel about being volunteered for even more work?"

Myles was practically rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "If I can help and it does not interfere with my current duties, this is the kind of thing that is right up my 'alley' as the old saying goes."

"Good. Chakotay?" Janeway was surprised he'd been so quiet.

"Sounds like a good idea to me Captain, I just hope Seven doesn't go offering herself back to the Borg, it would make the whole thing pointless." He didn't notice the look of venom that briefly flickered across B'Elanna's face.

"You're walking a dangerous line Commander. I think we can all safely say that Seven has no desire to back to the Collective- any more than the rest of us would and I trust you to remember that." Her voice was low and the warning was clear. The big man merely nodded and gave another of his classic 'stupid grins'.

The Captain then turned back to the two women standing at the front of the room and smiled. "I officially approve of this plan. Ladies, I want full documentation on my desk by 1600 hours with the proper requisition for resources you'll need. Seven, you now have two days to restructure and organize the Sciences division and I'll expect a full report on the details of how you are going to run things by the end of the week; your first report to the Senior staff encompassing all of the Science division will be at next week's meeting- but Seven, let's keep it under 40 minutes if you please, just give us the highlights. This can't interfere with your work with the Doctor this week either, B'Elanna. You ladies are volunteering for more work; I hope you're ready for it."

"Thank you Captain and we are." Both Seven and B'Elanna moved back to their seats and slid several PADDs over to the Captain. Her eyes widened slightly at the arrival of the PADDs but somehow she should have known better.

"Well, thank you ladies. Now, if no one minds, I'd like to break for lunch. We can get staff reactions when we come back in 30 minutes and B'Elanna, shall I make a big 'to do' over your new pips, or can I give them to you after lunch?"

B'Elanna laughed. "After lunch is fine Captain."

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17 Date Night

**A/N** **April 14, 2012-** _It was brought up to me that there is no "Lieutenant First Class" rank in Starfleet (or anything else) and to be honest, I don't know where I got it from. This chapter and the references in Chapter 16 have been changed accordingly. Let me know if I missed any in other chapters._

**Original Notes: **Cj-Cold hit the nail on the head... at least on the first idea ;) It's still taking me some time to get the girls into the lab so I hope you bare with me. This writing thing is so much more difficult than I ever could have imagined. I keep wanting to simply write out as many ideas as I can and I'm starting to realize that sometimes less is more. I seem to have this compulsive need for description even when it probably isn't necessary. But I'm still having fun, so this story will continue.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17- Date Night<p>

Kathryn Janeway stared hopelessly at the remains of the charred pot roast in the centre of the table. Sometimes she really did believe the ship had it in for her. Especially the replicators.

'_Definitely the replicators. Maybe I'm not asking for my coffee nicely enough. Lord knows I just don't have any enthusiasm until I get that first cup in me. Seven is being incredible about this._'

"The meat certainly has an... interesting texture." Seven knew she was reaching, but the look on her Captain's... friend's face was tugging at her heart strings. She continued to pick at the meat and vegetables on the plate in front of her. Janeway just groaned in response and buried her face in her hands.

The day had started out well enough for the most part. After lunch, the Staff meeting continued, B'Elanna got her new pips and a few jokes about B'Elanna now outranking Tom were had along with some well deserved congratulations. Harry had a question about Seven now being higher on the command hierarchy to which Seven calmly stated that due to Harry's experience at the con, she would most likely defer to him if it ever came to that as it would be more likely she would be needed elsewhere on the ship. Janeway had accepted that but reminded Seven that she would soon technically be the 4th in command on the ship- for purposes of paperwork and responsibility so she would need to run the occasional command shift every now and then to which she agreed with a nod.

Closing the meeting, the Doctor gave his report on his findings into B'Elanna's changes. Chakotay had brought up the question of B'Elanna's rights under the Federation Genetic Engineering laws. The Doctor explained that the particulars of B'Elanna's condition would put her case firmly under the provision of 'natural evolution' and therefore she should suffer no legal discrimination and can have children without fear that they'll be prevented from entering certain academic fields. Janeway was glad that the situation was unique enough that B'Elanna wouldn't suffer further exclusion in her life. The Doctor still needed to prepare a report for Starfleet that both he and Captain Janeway would sign off on. 'Technically', she mused, according to the doctor, B'Elanna was a new species.

When the meeting ended, B'Elanna requested a word in private with Janeway before heading to the Holodeck. B'Elanna really had changed. She wasn't different; she wasn't *not* B'Elanna but she was just now a B'Elanna that seemed to know and accept who she was. She spent five minutes carefully, respectfully and tactfully pointing out several of the basic 'human' rights that Seven of Nine had been denied in neglect or ignorance since the Captain had 'liberated' her from the Collective while taking her own share of the blame in the process. It took a large amount of will not to succumb to guilt over the situation. Seven did deserve her own quarters; she deserved to have some degree of privacy while she regenerated and she deserved the same rights as the rest of the crew to make her way for good or ill. B'Elanna wisely pointed out that the commission and her dinner with Seven were perfect opportunities to correct these problems. She also told Janeway not to let it eat her up, but to correct it and move on because she, in B'Elanna's words, was a great Captain- fallible or not.

It was then that things started to go wrong. The Doctor and B'Elanna had spent three hours on the Holodeck doing medical and physical testing when Chakotay thought he'd stop by and "put B'Elanna through the paces" and challenge her to a 'friendly' boxing match. Sometimes Janeway simply did not understand that man. He clearly had skills and intelligence, but at the same time he was often an absolute self-centered idiot. It was one of the reasons she couldn't ever make a personal connection to the man outside work.

Despite the Doctor's warnings, the burly First Officer went through with the idea and apparently B'Elanna had encouraged him. Half an hour later, Chakotay and the Doctor were in Sickbay dealing with his eight bruised ribs and a cracked left orbital bone. Apparently he had suggested dropping the Holodeck safeties to half and this was all still AFTER B'Elanna had already run 20 kilometres among other physical tests. According to the Doctor, B'Elanna didn't seem particularly apologetic. Janeway might have sought the young woman out if part of her really didn't think that Chakotay could stand being taken down a peg. Besides, it would be an issue for Tuvok if a complaint was filed- which there hadn't been.

Janeway had spent her afternoon finishing going over the PADDs that B'Elanna and Seven had given her at the staff meeting. She finalized and formalized as much of the days' changes as possible. Resource requisitions were approved; the promotion from Lieutenant Junior Grade to Lieutenant noted in B'Elanna's file as well as the paper work for Seven's commission was started. The conversion of the lab on Deck 7 would begin in two days after Seven finished restructuring the Science department.

"...I find it somewhat odd that carbon-based life forms are ill equipped physically to ingest carbon..." the awkwardness of the evening did not seem to abate no matter what Seven tried to say. She looked at the charred piece of meat on the end of her fork in forced fascination. She could not find the ease in conversation with the Captain that she had had with B'Elanna for the past few days. This was not like their previous times spent together engaged in 'philosophical' discussion.

"You don't have to eat it Seven, you've done more than I have just by trying it." Janeway lifted her head out of her hands and threw a lifeline to her ex-Borg 'date' who seemed as if she were watching her oxygen slowly deplete from a space suit.

Janeway had rushed back to her quarters from her ready room at 1700 to prepare the evening's dinner already cursing herself for being late. She'd begun programming the replicator before she realized that she hadn't washed or picked out anything to wear. The next several minutes were a blur of auburn hair and flailing limbs. She'd finally showered and settled on black pants and a silk green top with ten minutes until she expected Seven to be at her door. The exacting blonde was painstakingly punctual and on-duty or off-duty time didn't seem to make a difference to the ex-Borg. A quick final look around her quarters revealed a trail of clothing from the living room to the bedroom, assorted PADDs lying about on her coffee table and several empty coffee cups sitting un-recycled on her table.

With the clock ticking and her programmed dinner moments away from materializing in her kitchenette replicator, she looked for a moment into her bedroom. Deciding that regardless of how well the evening went she wouldn't be moving things in there, she quickly kicked her clothes into her bedroom and threw the work PADDs onto her bed and closed the door. Unfortunately, at the time, it seemed like a good idea to recycle her empty coffee cups quickly before the timed dinner program created her pot roast with potatoes, carrots and onions.

Evidently, the replicator did not appreciate having to recycle several cups only moments before preparing a complicated meal.

So it was that Seven of Nine rang the door chime at exactly 1800 hours while Kathryn Janeway was rushing her smoking pot roast dinner onto the table and fanning the smoke frantically in all directions with her light blue Starfleet-inscribed oven mitts.

Twenty awkward minutes later, she now sat looking at the beautiful young woman sitting across from her having finally removed her face from her hands. Seven was clad in her usual plum-coloured biosuit with her hair in its pristine modified bun. Part of Kathryn was mildly disappointed that she had not dressed up but she couldn't really blame her. She knew Seven was very careful about how far out of her comfort zone she would go at a time and a date with the Captain was probably far enough out that she wouldn't risk finding new clothes to wear if she didn't have to. To make things worse, despite the evening's setbacks, Janeway still found it difficult to make decent conversation like she normally could with Seven.

_'Have I been out of the dating scene for so long? Things were always comfortable with Mark but never so easy as it was... with...'_ Shaking her head, she decided to start the conversation a bit closer to something easy for both women to talk about: work.

"So Seven, when did you and B'Elanna find the time to put this proposal together? I must say, I was impressed today." In the back of her mind, Janeway had really wanted to ask how B'Elanna and Seven seemed to have gotten so close in such a short time. Part of her was also debating the merits of uttering some kind words of apology to her replicator to try and get it to produce a nice apple pie and some ice cream. Fortunately, she knew that she'd never be able to command the ex-Borg's respect again if she were witnessed on her knees pleading to a replicator.

Seven's eyes brightened almost imperceptibly at the question. For her, she almost couldn't contain her enthusiasm over the past few days' changes. She'd spent most of the afternoon going over the roster and restructuring of the Science Department. She would have three acting department heads, one for each shift that she still had to determine. First though, she assigned the Delaney sisters to full-time Alpha shift duties in Astrometrics despite her reservations in keeping them on the same shift. She concluded that it was better to have the two of them where she could keep an enhanced eye on them at the same time.

Crewman Celes had been sent off-duty almost immediately by Seven as she was now going to be running Astrometrics through Beta shift. The squirrelly young Bajoran had gone speechless when Seven had told her. She also let her know that Crewman Telfer would now be her official assistant during Beta shift to help with the analyses. Their efficiency had improved dramatically in the months since they had gone on an away mission with the Captain and both seemed quite a bit more comfortable working in Astrometrics… and in their own skin. Telfer had been taking medication to help deal with his hypochondria and was doing very well with the support of Celes. Celes herself had improved in her confidence and skill with the aid of Telfer. It was therefore the most logical choice since both Celes and Telfer were good friends and worked well together already. Obviously, it had nothing to do with the rumours that they might be romantically involved. Only the slight smile Seven gave Celes when she thanked her might have indicated otherwise.

"It was B'Elanna's initiative and she did the bulk of the work last night when I was asleep. Apparently, Voyager's Chief Engineer no longer needs the amount of rest she did before. She proposed her ideas to me over breakfast and after I agreed, we collaborated on the final proposal." Seven had set her utensils down as she focused her gaze on her Captain.

"Well, I guess that even if nothing else positive came from that away mission I sent the two of you on, at least you came out as friends." Janeway was fishing and she knew it, but it kept her from directly asking about their 'breakfast' like a possessive girlfriend.

"Then it is fortunate that there were several positive factors resulting from the mission. However, I believe that a friendship between myself and B'Elanna had been… 'brewing' for some time. We had been getting along quite well and working respectably with each other," she stopped herself from saying "until" and paused briefly as the proverbial 'light bulb' went off in her head. It was after she had started dating Chakotay that they'd had a few heated fights. The realization was a bit shocking to Seven as she believed that it wasn't B'Elanna's behaviour that had changed, but her own. She had been looking to fight with the Engineer. But why? She knew that she was now attracted to the beautiful hybrid, but had there been something lying in wait previously? This was something that she would have to analyze at a later time however as her Captain and friend was waiting patiently for her to continue.

"-I believe that it was simply that the situation we found ourselves in served as a catalyst for the two of us to overcome the final barriers to a real friendship." She finished her sentence with a small nod to herself as if concluding that her analysis must be accurate.

"Then I can expect your weekly 'blow ups' in Engineering with B'Elanna to finally be at end?" She launched her best playful challenging eye only to end up almost keeling over when the beautiful blonde responded.

"I think nothing short of an intervention from a Q could change that Captain." Seven deadpanned briefly before giving her friend a slight smirk. It sent Janeway into a very un-Captain-like fit of giggles as she tried in vain to regain her composure for the next few seconds.

"Oh Seven, you've got quite the sense of humour when you let it out. You've come so far in such a short time, but I've got to say: if you call me Captain and not Kathryn again tonight, I'll be forced to try and replicate dessert." The threat was not lost on the young Borg who simply smiled slightly and nodded her head in accent.

B'Elanna was a happy camper- for the most part. Sandrines was running and it was as the kids say 'venting'. B'Elanna found that her senses were at first overwhelmed by all of the sights, sounds and smells. She learned earlier in the day that she could actually visually see a difference between the real people and the holographic creations of the holodeck- including the Doc. It was really strange at first as she thought her vision was getting blurry or something. There seemed to be this ever so mild, almost imperceptible glow to all things holographic now. Then it was sounds; voices, music, and everything in between were like a warbled and distracting background washing over her perception. She had to take a minute to try and reign in her hearing and concentrate on her local surroundings. A few deep breaths and setting her focus on her company seemed to work.

Finally, it was her sense of smell that was causing her some distraction. Rampant alcohol, sweat, passion and lust sent her mind into a spin. Her brief work with the Doc and her experiences so far had told her she was more aware of pheromones, but in Sandrines, it was almost cruel. When she finally sat down, she once more had to take a moment and try and focus just on herself and ignore everything else. Then, ever so slightly, and to the amusement of her companions, she allowed her sense-awareness to radiate out and encompass the table they were sitting at by taking several more deep breaths. Tom knew she was still adjusting to her newly amped up senses but the sight of her taking the calming breaths and relaxing her posture looked as if she'd found religion- although he wasn't foolish enough to make a joke… yet.

An hour later, B'Elanna, Tom, Harry and the Delaneys were still sitting at a table with easy access to both the dance floor and a pool table while chatting about everything and nothing. Harry had been grousing about dropping another notch in the command chain and B'Elanna had been threatening Tom playfully with using her new rank to drive him mad when the mood struck her. The Delaney sisters had also informed them of the sweeping changes that were hitting the Science division along with everyone getting new science blue uniforms. Seven was being Seven and things were happening rapidly- and for the better. Tom and Harry seemed happy both women were still going to be on Alpha shift so they could find it easier to spend time together.

For the past half hour, B'Elanna had been trying to goad someone into a drinking contest with little success. Gossip, as they say, travels at warp speed and that combined with the devious look that could not be stripped from the half-Klingon's face with a plasma torch got her no takers. A couple of her engineers, Crewman Boylan and Lieutenant Chapman himself purchased her a couple rounds of beer and told her they were glad she was ok but that they simply weren't stupid enough to try and out-drink her. They melodramatically made their escape from the table at the mock growl that followed.

"Harry, I wanna dance." One date and Megan Delaney had already figured out Harry and had him wrapped around her finger. She didn't even have to use her best pout. It was like a "Force 2 Pout" as Jen would say. The sisters had secretly adopted the Captain's famous glare-rating system for their own playful manipulative faces. There was the "Force 2 Pout", the "Force 5 Come-Hither" and of course, the "Force 10 Could You Finish This For Me 'Cause I've Got Better Stuff To Do"; the latter having last been used to convince one of the male Ensigns from Hydroponics to take over as Jen's conscripted assistant for one of the Doctor's latest operatic rehearsals. It was a hard lesson to learn that you just don't look the Doctor in the eye when he walks into your department with a smile on his face.

Tom and Jen exchanged a knowing glance and stood up themselves preparing to haul Harry out to the dance floor if need be. Harry just smiled, rolled his eyes and looked at B'Elanna as he got up. "You coming Maquis?" B'Elanna knew it was a token friendly invitation by the gleam in Harry's eye. She wanted her friends to have some fun together without being a fifth nacelle, so she shooed them playfully from the table with little resistance given in return.

They young half-Klingon watched the four of them make their way on to the crowded dance floor as she sipped her latest beer. She was dressed in casual clothes this evening. Hip-hugging dark blue jeans were tucked into her new favourite black leather boots she found in the replicator catalogue called "Steve Madden Banddit Boots", and she wore a deep purple t-shirt under her brown leather jacket. After her afternoon 'work out', she saw no reason to put on a uniform for the evening when Tom asked her to come out with them.

She snorted briefly and shook her head at no one in particular as she held her bottle up to her lips in preparation for another swig. Three hours of hard physical testing had shown that she was over twice as strong as she used to be, five times as fast and had five times the physical endurance. Yet, even in the testing, she couldn't find that moment… that center that she had the night before when she confronted Stanz and Zaaden. It was like she was trying, but her heart wasn't in it.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was like a kid with unlimited candy replicator patterns. He had her pulling on things, pushing, testing the tension in all her muscles and the strain on her joints. B'Elanna could probably toss around an enraged fully-Klingon male now without straining herself.

She finished her beer just as the movement beside her registered on her mildly buzzed brain. "Lieutenant, mind if I sit?" Lieutenant Sarah Myles placed another beer in front of B'Elanna as she sat, her teasing grin letting B'Elanna know the question was rhetorical.

"Make yourself at home, Lieutenant, I was just thinking about you." B'Elanna accepted the offered drink with a smile and nod.

"Bullshit, but thanks anyway." She grinned as she raised her glass to B'Elanna in a mock toast. They clinked bottle and glass and both took a drink. It was a quiet and mildly awkward moment as both women sized each other up and savoured their latest swig. Myles was dressed in black leather pants, black strap open-toe heels and a blood-red t-shirt matching her hair which was played out a bit from its usual spots tucked behind her ears. Her arms were impressively toned. She looked damn hot.

B'Elanna motioned to Sara's glass with her bottle. "What's that you're drinking?"

"Oh, this? It's called a "Dark and Stormy". Dark rum and ginger beer. Something 'old seadogs' used to drink back in the 20th and 21st centuries. I drink them 'cause I occasionally like to pretend that I have this interesting background where I spent my summers on a grandfather's boat learning to navigate by the stars or something. Makes for good conversation and you wouldn't believe how many people fall for a unique background story when you tell it convincingly." She gave B'Elanna a bit of a smug smile as she took another drink.

"And what happens when you're called out on your background?"

"Well, growing up in a costal city I actually did get on to a boat or two so I can at least usually bullshit my way through the conversation- it's better than pretending I've got like a background in marine biology and getting stuck trying to save a beached whale or something …"

B'Elanna snorted. "True enough… so Myles- do you mind if I call you Myles?" She raised her eyebrow in question. Calling her by her first name seemed a bit too personal for some reason as they barely knew each other. Still, B'Elanna could see them becoming fast friends. Myles had a sharp wit and a calm confidence that B'Elanna might have envied in previous years. She got a kick out of her teasing Tuvok in the staff meeting earlier and she was pleasant and professional during the away mission… until everything went to shit; but then everyone's social guards seemed to drop.

"Only if you mind me calling you Torres."

"Not at all. So what *is* your story? You having this made-up one makes me wonder if there isn't something more interesting hidden beneath."

"Nah, not really," both women relaxed a bit more as they sat back and watched their fellow crew members 'bump and grind' on the dance floor. For Harry and Tom, it would be more accurate to say Harry did the bumping and Tom did the grinding. Harry really couldn't dance. Megan must have found it endearing- or a challenge- as she kept grabbing various parts of his body in an attempt to guide his awkward movements into something more closely resembling the seemingly elusive concept of 'co-ordination'.

"I spent my childhood in the Earth east coast Mega-city of Halifax. My parents were well-off enough from wise investments and inheritance. I just didn't 'do ballet and play with dolls' like a lot of young girls- I loved to read and got into martial arts. I wasn't the typical bookworm introvert, I had friends and played outside a lot but I also spent a lot of time training or at one of the local libraries. There I found these great old vids of a TV show that revolved around the concept of deception detection. I found it fascinating and started trying to copy the behaviour of the main character. I actually got pretty good at sniffing out lies even at a young age. Dad used to call me his 'Little Lie Detector-"

B'Elanna perked up and nearly spit out her drink as realization hit her and she turned to the redhead beside her. "Wait- YOU'RE "Lie Detector"? The same "Lie Detector" who is one of only three people on this ship to score higher than me in the Klingon "Warrior's Way" program?"

Myles just shrugged with an innocent smile. "I started studying Bat'leth when I entered the Academy at 18. Trailed a couple of Klingons during second year to try and get some extra practice- waaaait, didn't you go the Academy? How come I never saw you? We're the same age, aren't we?" Sara fixed her analytical gaze on the woman beside her.

B'Elanna tried to play it off as she casually drank from her beer. "Well, I was 17 when I joined and only lasted for two years. We probably might have only crossed paths briefly in the one year we were both there. Besides… I never had much free time thanks to my temper- I spent most of my weekends scrubbing old replicator processors or taking apart shuttle engines."

Sara's eyes lit up in sudden amusement. "You're the 'Berserker'! Ha! Your brawl in Astrotheory 101 was LEGENDARY!" It was a very sudden change for the usually composed security officer to a giggling fan-girl. B'Elanna couldn't help but be amused despite her embarrassment.

"Kahless, don't remind me. "B'Elanna the Berserker" was actually one of the better nicknames I was given when I was younger- which doesn't say much." They both laughed at the whole situation. Both had nicknames that they both knew but didn't know who the actual person was and it was all coming out in ridiculous fits of laughter.

Myles was the first to recover and take a few calming breaths while wiping away a few tears of laughter. She played with her glass absently while B'Elanna collected herself hoping that the next few minutes of this conversation didn't wipe out the burgeoning friendship she was starting to build with B'Elanna.

"I have to admit Torres, I did have an ulterior motive in sitting down here." Her face was calm and serious as she looked from her drink to the woman beside her. B'Elanna seemed to begin a cocky grin and was about to say something before she stopped and just sort of stared unfocused at the redhead for a moment.

"I was gonna make a joke about being flattered by you wanting to hit on me and graciously decline but something tells me that's not it." She certainly did not detect any lust from the woman.

'_You're an attractive woman B'Elanna Torres, but after what I've seen, I'd be a damn fool to step into what's brewing between you and Seven...'_

"Yeah… no, it's not- sorry?" She gave B'Elanna a semi-weak teasing smile that was almost a laugh. B'Elanna waved her off with a shake of her head and gestured for her to continue. "Right, ok, anyway, I had initially come over here to see if you consider the matter of Commander Chakotay settled." She held up her hand at B'Elanna's look so she could continue. "Here's the thing: I'm going to be head of Security while Tuvok is on that away mission so I have to know things. Like, I know that this morning you wanted to kill Commander Chakotay and I also know that he ended up in Sickbay with several bruised ribs and a cracked orbital bone- Tuvok brought me down with him to talk to him, don't worry any injury that occurs on Voyager of a certain degree passes through security- no complaint was filed. Both the Doc and Commander explained the situation and said it was nothing to worry about and Tuvok seemed to buy it but I don't.

"Now thankfully, the Commander has 'volunteered' to go on this away mission so now I understand it will be Chakotay, Tuvok, Neelix and two other security officers, Ensign Lang and Crewman Jarvis who will be away for two weeks. That said, I'm not going to ask what it was about, I just want to know if it is over so I don't have to worry about you plotting something while I'm the head of Security AND am going to be volunteering my time with you guys in the R&D lab. I don't want us to have any issues because I'll be honest Torres, I kind of like you and Seven and I hope we can all be friends. However, if you do want to talk about it, I'm here and we can talk woman to woman and not Security officer to Lieutenant."

B'Elanna sized Myles up for a moment. '_Damn she is good, and she's being completely honest as far as I can tell. Maybe I can explain this in a way she'll understand without coming right out with it. I implied I wouldn't tell, but if someone were to figure it out…'_ She took a long satisfying drink before leaning in and speaking quietly.

"Myles, if you found out someone did something completely disrespectful, dishonourable and downright disgusting with regards to another crewmember, how would you handle it? Technically no one was physically hurt and the target of the act is not even aware that it occurred. Do you follow procedure and report it, bringing the situation to light and having the punishment handed to not one, but several crewmembers with many more being affected by the repercussions of the whole situation- none more so than the initial victim? OR, do you deal with it quietly, dolling out punishment in a more… subtle manner which makes it clear that such actions will not be tolerated while protecting the initial victim from being exposed to such scum?"

'_So she IS talking about Seven. Chakotay did something that Seven doesn't know about but has other people involved and Torres wants to protect her from it… what would a group of… oh shit.'_

"…It was a betting pool, wasn't it? The bastard was betting on her virginity wasn't he? It's bad enough he flexes his 'Commander' muscles to con women into his bed, but this?" Sara Myles suddenly wished she had been in that ring with Chakotay. Feeling her own anger rise she was surprised at the restraint that B'Elanna had shown in what she did.

B'Elanna merely nodded. "I've ended the pool. He didn't start it, but he didn't stop it and he even put a big wager down the day of our away mission if you can believe it. Thought he'd get some 'sympathy' action when Seven returned I guess. Heh. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I would do about him- I was considering paying a visit to his quarters and beating him within an inch of his life- but spending the rest of my days in the Brig didn't seem like much fun. So this afternoon when he came waltzing into the holodeck grinning like an idiot and poking fun at all the testing the Doc was doing, well who was I to say no when he offered to 'see what I got'?"

"I'd have at least broken *most* of his bones..." She huffed wanted it to sound a bit like a joke, but failed miserably. She was really mad. She didn't care about betting pools regarding people 'hooking up' because everyone understood it was all in harmless fun, but a Seven virginity pool was just wrong on so many levels. It was cruel. She wasn't someone who had made a life choice and could stand up for herself. Her life was taken from her and was only now being brought back. Didn't the woman have a hard enough time fitting in with the crew? It almost amazed Myles that Seven hadn't either tried to leave Voyage already or kill them all many times over.

"Damn safeties were on. I was trying to nudge him to turning them completely off but the Doc was being a nag. Look, I won't lie to her so if she ever asks, I will tell her the truth, but I'd rather she never know so I won't be volunteering information and hope we can keep this quiet."

"I agree... What else are we going to do? That couldn't be the end of it, right?" Not five minutes before Myles was asking B'Elanna if it was done and now she was asking what MORE could be done- yep, B'Elanna knew she was going to really like Lieutenant Sara Myles.

"Well… I was thinking and I have the pool rations. I told two of the crewmen involved that I figured that we'd do something nice for Seven, kind of a "Seven Appreciation Day" or something and that they should actually try and get to know her a bit, but she's quite resistant to being the centre of attention, so that will need some work. I did a bit of research and found her birthday, which is in about three months. Not sure if she's ever had a birthday party so that might be an idea. However, in the meantime, you're going to be running some drills with us over the next few weeks. It just so happens that I have a list of 23 lower decks crewmen who are in need of some early wake-up calls and many hours of intensive, yet incredibly boring drills physical drills to prepare them for any tactical drills we do. Now singling out 23 specific people will be a bit obvious so I think some of us will also have to suffer as collateral damage. It's been a while since I've done wind-sprints, yet as fate would have it my cardio is exponentially better than it used to be and I don't need nearly as much sleep as once did. I'll volunteer Tom and Harry simply for the fact that they could stand to shape up a bit. As for Chakotay, I'm simply thinking we be creative and think long-term punishment." B'Elanna's eyes began to sparkle as she spoke and her grin only widened when she finished.

Myles raised her glass once more to the Chief Engineer with a broad smile. "Torres, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

End Chapter 17

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Couple of tidbits if you're interested. My dad was an old 'seadog' who drank Dark and Stormys and I did grow up around boats in Halifax so that bit was a nod to him. "Seinfeld" fans should catch the reference this time, I think it's pretty obvious. The "Steve Madden Banddit Boots" were something I found when I searched Google for "black leather boots" and started looking through the pictures for something to describe. I thought they looked futuristic enough and decided if anyone wants to know what they look like they can look them up easy enough.


	18. Chapter 18 The Next Five Days

A/N: ****Slight edit to correct some bolding and italic issues...** Well, it seems if nothing else, I've encouraged a few more people to drink! (...more?) Big shout out to **ScOut4It, Swishla, Guyana Rose, Moon FireStar, cj-cold**, and **Crispy75** for the wonderful reviews and the new people adding this to their Alerts and Favorites. You are all awesome. So, here were are at Chapter 18... I wanted to start moving things along and this is what came out. A bit more 'administrative clean-up' and some other stuff. More notes to follow at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18- The Next Five Days<p>

Several days had passed since Seven's date with the Captain and B'Elanna and Myles formed a friendship at Sandrines. The two women had ended up talking for hours while Tom, Harry and the Delaney sisters occupied themselves with food, drink, dancing and the pool table. They talked about fighting with a Bat'leth and B'Elanna found herself asking the other woman for pointers when she discovered just how much she knew about Klingon combat. She'd also found out that Myles had spent four years in an Asian monastery learning ancient martial arts from the monks living there which certainly threw her for a loop. They also laughed at Tuvok's Holodeck score handle of "Logical One" and they could only conclude that it was just so Seven to use "IAMBORG" sitting in top spot in a few programs. B'Elanna decided that she would have to change her handle from simply "Torres" to "The Berserker" which caused another fit of laughter between the two women which only morphed into incoherent giggling and sputtering when Myles began to describe the 17 different versions of Tuvok's 'raised eyebrow' expression and each of their meanings. B'Elanna couldn't believe how dead on she had him pegged.

A side comment from B'Elanna had revealed that Janeway did in fact ask Seven out the other day and both Myles and B'Elanna discussed why they were uncomfortable with the whole situation. B'Elanna was uncharacteristically open with Myles and found her to almost be a kindred spirit. Myles had also talked about how she felt she was being manoeuvred into spending more time with the Captain but in truth didn't actually mind it because she really did find the woman interesting on several levels.

They talked about previous relationships, B'Elanna about how most men she dated were scared of her, and the women she dated… were also scared of her. Myles talked about how she also dated both men and women and they both concluded that it was not gender, but the person who mattered. Both wanted the best person for them, regardless of gender.

When the evening finally ended, B'Elanna asked Myles to stop by the Holodeck sometime during the next couple days while she was doing her testing with the Doc to help save her sanity and possibly give pointers on different exercises and tests the Doctor could do. He was particularly uncreative when it came to research in B'Elanna's opinion.

Seven's evening, however, finished almost as awkwardly as it began. She and the Captain had been able to find a small amount of comfortable ground talking as they sorted out and discussed things like her being assigned actual crew quarters, the possibility of putting the biosuit technology into a Starfleet science uniform and a temporary privacy barrier around her alcove until they were able to determine how to either move it into her new quarters or find another solution. Seven knew by the end of the evening that there was not and would not ever likely be a romantic connection between them, but she'd be willing to try another date just to make sure.

Because of the way the date started, Seven had been unable to state her intentions regarding the date in general up front but finally managed to make it clear near the end of their evening. Janeway was shocked at her friend's honesty, but if she were truthful with herself, she should have expected it. She took it as at least a good sign the woman wasn't running out the door as fast as her long legs could take her after how poorly the evening had started. Finally, for the sake of protocol and curiosity, as they got to the door and Janeway struggled to find something witty to say, Seven grabbed a distracted Janeway and kissed her briefly before quickly saying good night to her stunned friend and heading to Cargo Bay 2. Janeway didn't move from her door for five minutes while her brain rebooted.

For Seven, the kiss had been a similar experience to kissing the Commander and she became mildly disappointed when she thought that it might be that way when she kissed anyone. She thought of B'Elanna and wondered- no, believed that it would be different with the fiery hybrid should she ever get the chance.

Two days later, Chakotay, Tuvok, Neelix and two security officers left as the small Vor'Tin ambassador vessel met Voyager five light-years outside their space and escorted the Delta Flyer back to their home world of Vinn for two weeks of 'negotiations'. During an unscheduled staff meeting that afternoon, Seven had debuted her new Starfleet Science Officer's uniform. The only difference anyone could tell between it and a normal science uniform was the metallic 'glint' to the black portion of her uniform, much like her old biosuits.

The Captain had to put a stop to the brewing shouting match between B'Elanna and the Doctor that followed when B'Elanna had remarked that she and Seven were able to easily incorporate the biosuit tech into some normal Starfleet uniforms after only an hour of looking into it and the Doctor should be reprimanded for 'inappropriate behaviour'- or being a 'photonic pervert' as she had put it. The Doctor defended his position by pointing out the fact that her body had to get used to new flesh that had simply never been there before due to her Borg implants thereby making the form of the biosuits necessary. Truth be told, he suspected the Chief might have had a point that Seven certainly hadn't needed the snugness of the material for a couple of years.

After a couple of Force 7 glares and downing a cup of coffee, Janeway was able to get things settled and back on track. Not one for being a complete fool, she had brought in a pot of coffee that she kept possessively close during the meeting, her eyes spelling doom for any hapless soul that tried to reach for it.

Seven gave her report on the restructuring of the Science Departments on Voyager. She would still do her work in Astrometrics during Alpha shift, allowing Icheb to shadow her when he was not being instructed elsewhere. She broke the Sciences into two divisions and assigned to them department heads that would report to her. During Alpha shift, Ensign Wildman would head up Bio Sciences, which included Xenobiology, Organic Stellar Phenomena and Hydroponics while Seven would head Astrometrics which included Astrophysics, Stellar Cartography and data storage. During Beta shift, Ensign MacKennie would take over for Sam Wildman while Tal Celes ran Astrometrics. Gamma shift had Crewman Tallis and her team run Bio Sciences while Ensign Murphy would head up Astrometrics. She would meet with all her department heads together once every two weeks, but would personally meet with each individual department head once a week. B'Elanna had joked that going to Astrometrics was like wading through a "sea of blue" since Seven had assigned the science blue to even those who had worked in the non-biological sciences.

Janeway liked the fact that Seven had brought instant structure to the department while showing great trust in those working under her by granting them more opportunity to gain experience in handling larger responsibilities. She seemed to be taking a page from B'Elanna's and now Tuvok's book of showing more faith in their crew. She was especially impressed with the revelation that Crewman Tal Celes had accepted the role of department head of Astrometrics for Beta shift with Crewman Telfer as her assistant. The two of them had come a long way since the away mission where Celes had said that she didn't belong on Voyager, but just lived there.

Janeway had not, however, been able to snag the lanky blonde for another dinner in the meantime due to how busy Seven had been- she'd been spending the past few nights working part-time during both Beta and Gamma shifts with her new department heads and instructing them on what she expected from each of them. The rest of the time she seemed to either spend regenerating or collaborating with B'Elanna. While she had briefly considered that Seven had been scared off permanently after their first date, the kiss and the fact that all of Voyager had been busy kept her hopes alive. So, she kept herself professional as the days passed by and stayed patient for another opportunity to ask out the beautiful blonde.

Another change to the status quo had been that an original set of small guest quarters on Deck 3 were finally made available for Seven although she had not had much time to do anything with them other than move her small amount of personal possessions in. Seven had tried sleeping for a few hours one night but found the experience once again difficult- like there was something missing. The only real difference between her quarters and a regular set of single crew quarters was that she had a small kitchenette and a bath tub in her en suite- since the other Officers quarters were all outfitted the same, it was only fair. B'Elanna had made a case for a tub in the officer's quarters a couple years back during a peaceful and energy plentiful stretch of their trip and those who accepted had them quietly installed without much fuss.

Lieutenant Myles had finally managed to stop by the Holodeck on the last day that B'Elanna and the Doctor had been running their tests. Being the 'acting' head of Security was considerably more work than she had first realized but wasn't something she couldn't handle. While she saw the point to most of what the Doctor was doing, there seemed to be very little practical application for most of the tests- for B'Elanna. The Doc might have been learning her medical limits, but B'Elanna was still getting used to coordinating her senses, reflexes and strength and his tests did little to help her. When they were finally done and the Doctor actually thanked B'Elanna for her patience- which left the half-Klingon almost sputtering in confusion- he officially released her from his care giving her a clean bill of health with positively no sign of possible contagion or any seemingly negative side effects- with the addendum that she see him immediately should she come down with even the slightest cough, of course. B'Elanna had sarcastically asked him when she had become his favourite patient only to nearly throw a holographic tricorder at him when he, with the utmost self-satisfaction, revealed that he was likely going to get an award for the paper he was going to write on her. Myles just laughed and told the Doc he should transfer his program back to Sickbay immediately lest he learn the full measure of the Klingon appreciation for medical curiosity. With the look B'Elanna was giving him, it still felt for the Doctor like it took too long to say the words "Computer, transfer my program back to Sickbay".

B'Elanna and Myles quickly got to talking about their busy week and B'Elanna's current frustrations. Myles thought that B'Elanna would actually benefit from practicing a combination of martial arts like Tai Chi and Mok'bara to help her centre herself and that some of the slower training forms would aid in relearning her muscle control. Apparently, B'Elanna had not mentioned to the Doctor that she had broken four circuit boards and three EPS connectors during regular maintenance that week and confessed to Myles that she really needed some way to simply 'get used' to herself once and for all. The young Lieutenant told her that starting with some Tai Chi forms and then moving up to some Klingon Mok'bara forms and finally weapon forms would likely help her achieve just that. Despite some initial grumbling, over the next three days, B'Elanna, Myles and on the third day, Seven had all met for an hour before going for a late supper to train B'Elanna in the basic forms of both Tai Chi and Mok'bara.

"I'm sure you can probably teach her more about this than I can due to your Borg heritage." Myles was putting the finishing touches on another position for B'Elanna's latest form, moving an arm just a bit here, loosening a wrist there and testing her balance. B'Elanna had been an excellent student when she put her mind to it and Myles would have been surprised at her energy if she didn't know about the changes B'Elanna had undergone. The brunette was dressed simply in black shorts/tank top combo and was trying to perfect the latest form that Myles had shown her. Myles was in her basic Starfleet light grey sweat pants and grey tank top.

"Why do you believe that?" Seven was at a console near the two women in the holographic dojo inputting the parameters for a training program she had somehow found a small amount of time to create for her hybrid friend.

"Well, don't you have the combined knowledge and experiences from like 10 000 species or something? You've got to be like a martial arts wiz. " Myles turned to Seven as she spoke letting B'Elanna restart the last form. B'Elanna's muscle memory was absolutely astounding. They had concluded that she'd been making mistakes not because she couldn't coordinate her body, but that her body simply hadn't done what her brain knew how to do. She was learning forms in record time. Perfecting them would come with time and inner reflection, but to start- it was staggering. B'Elanna looked so focused while she performed each one but stole a glance at Seven as the two women talked.

"That is a common misconception about the Borg. While databases and individuals are assimilated and knowledge of martial arts is retained, it is merely to determine its viability as a possible threat to the Collective and not a single drone. If the threat to the Collective is minimal in comparison to the threat to a single drone, the knowledge and experience regarding the philosophy and execution of a particular martial art is deemed irrelevant and discarded."

B'Elanna stopped in the middle of her form as a thought popped into her head. "Huh, I guess that makes sense, no need worrying about a kick to the head if it doesn't prevent the assimilation tubules from finding their target."

"Scary sense." The more Myles thought about hand-to-hand combat with a drone, the more she realized that either a quick and fatal strike or using a drone's weight and stiffness against it to delay or cause confusion would be an optimal technique. A Judo hip-throw of a drone into oncoming drones might prove more effective than punching it in the face or even neck.

_I bet we could even develop a specialized martial art for combating Borg drones if we put our heads together._

"Indeed." Was all Seven said as she inputted the last of her program getting it ready to go. Brief flashes of her parents pounding their fists in vain against the armoured chest of a drone crossed her mind. They were the last memories of a life that was no longer hers. She was learning with each new day that her life could be how she made it, not how someone else wanted it to be. She had gone from a neglected child to a Borg drone and was now growing into the woman Seven of Nine, aka Lieutenant Hansen, starship officer, friend, scientist, engineer and perhaps someday, lover. She stepped away from the console and approached her two friends.

"For example, I know that you are teaching B'Elanna aspects of the ancient earth martial art of Tai Chi, other than that however, my knowledge of the skill is non-existent. You must remember, although the Borg have downloaded partial Federation databases, there have only been 283 Humans ever assimilated by the Borg and the bulk of those coming at Wolf 359 and during the 'First Contact' temporal incident involving the Enterprise E. None of those individuals here 'masters' of any one particular martial art so the Collective would have no practical experience to draw on regardless of whether or not it would have been deemed relevant." Seven looked mildly out of place like someone doing an evaluation of the two women in workout outfits in her Science blue outfit standing between the redhead and the brunette in her usual perfect posture. She'd been distracted by B'Elanna's attire the whole time she had been in the Holodeck and her current closer proximity did not lessen the sensation. She could only focus on B'Elanna's dark brown eyes as she spoke.

"I believe I would enjoy participating in learning these forms if you are willing to take on another student, Lieutenant. There are some similarities to certain Tsunkatse moves, however that martial art focuses more on flourishing movements that favour entertainment value over practicality." She said turning to Myles after finally tearing her eyes from the slightly glistening yet powerful form of B'Elanna Torres.

"Well, if you're to become a student with Torres here, you'll need to find something other than a uniform to wear. For the more advanced stuff, I'd actually like to see what you have in terms of overall skill first, so I'd have to put you through an evaluation if you don't mind."

"Very well Lieutenant, I will have the appropriate attire when necessary," she nodded towards the redhead. Myles briefly wondered if she could get Seven to at least just call her 'Myles', but she seemed to call everyone by a proper name or title except for B'Elanna and she knew that was significant for the ex-drone so she didn't try pushing her luck.

"Perhaps we can do my 'evaluation' after I complete my Bridge Officer's Test this week. For now, I would like to show B'Elanna the training program I have designed to help her coordinate her reflexes, auditory processing and application of physical force if that would be acceptable." Seven found herself constantly excited over the prospect of spending more time with B'Elanna. It played havoc with her instinctual need for organization and structure. Each new day she was around the fiery brunette, she was calm yet excited, reserved yet easily distracted and she found B'Elanna's erratic thinking contagious. She was instinctively seeking to impress her attractive friend and craved her gaze, but she still held back telling herself she wasn't ready for B'Elanna. Besides, they were here for B'Elanna, not her.

"Sounds good, but I want to have you both participate in one of the "capture the flag" training sessions I have planned this week and to do that I'd like to know more about both of your skills and limits if that is alright? Torres, I think we'd both like to be sure you're not going to be accidentally breaking any limbs."

"No kidding, I'll run technical support for the exercises until you clear me to participate. Blue over here can probably participate at any time if you just give her the parameters you want her to work within, I've witnessed her physical control first hand on many occasions. I'm… probably the most guilty of trying to get her to lose it. You saw her on that planet likely at her most unrestrained." B'Elanna had produced a small smirk and glanced at Seven when she'd given her a new nickname to gauge her reaction. The new uniform and the deep blue eyes that she'd come to enjoy so much had simply burned the colour into her brain. The corners of Seven's mouth seemed to turn up slightly and she raised her silver brow to its "approving" height. After her discussion with Myles, B'Elanna had been paying more and more attention to the smaller quirks of the tall blonde's face and categorizing them as best she could. It might make for fun future drunken conversation with Myles if she 'compared notes', as it were, with the redhead and her take on Seven's expressions. She just hoped her constant staring didn't freak the beautiful blonde woman out.

The exchange was not lost on Myles who inwardly rolled her eyes at the constant stubborn emotional restraint the two women before her held for each other. Both Seven and the Captain's behaviour since the 'date' indicated that it simply did not go well. The Captain continually glanced at Seven during meetings and on the bridge as if she wanted to ask her something but held herself back due to apparent nervousness and her duties. Seven had not spoken of the evening to either her or B'Elanna and otherwise seemed generally occupied by all the current changes happening in her life. Clearly the arrangement of a second date had not happened.

_The passion rolling off these two is palpable. If something doesn't give soon, one of them might get hurt. Maybe there is a way I can nudge this in the right direction..._

It wasn't sabotage or direct intervention, but a platform for the two women to finally connect- but that would need to come later. She concluded that pointing flat out that the two of them should really stop dancing around each other and get it on already might not go over well and since she liked and respected both women, she'd let them figure it out on their own- by actually making them dance together- so to speak.

"That's a heck of a testimonial you just got there Seven, so I'll keep it in mind. I for one am curious about this program you've developed and if it works the wonders I assume it will, I'd like to show the two of you the basics of a martial art training exercise the two of you can practice together. I'll let you judge the results of Torres's training and adjust yourself accordingly if you're able. I figure if you're both similar in strength and speed, it might be just the thing for you both."

"Alright by me, how about you Blue?" B'Elanna stifled a giggle at her own silly rhyme as she looked at Seven expectantly. Seven had for the briefest of moments been irrationally worried about B'Elanna's opinion of her skill, but if both she and B'Elanna would be learning the same thing from the same starting point, she felt no reason to succumb to doubt. She was Borg after all. B'Elanna's new nickname for her however, threatened to shatter every emotional pillar of control she had and buckle her knees each time she said it. Each new wrinkle to their relationship only helped cement her growing feelings for her. Her answer was easy, like calculating the tendency fluctuation of a star's gravity field- well, easy for Seven anyway.

"I would like that." B'Elanna first grinned brightly at Seven then turned her smirk to Myles. "Now she's just showing off by not using her usual 'acceptable' to throw us for a loop." she stepped back as Myles chuckled and shook her head.

B'Elanna then backed up a few steps. "Alright Blue, do your worst." While she might previously have thought to correct herself lest Seven interpret what she said literally, B'Elanna just crossed her arms and grinned like a Cheshire cat as Seven gave the briefest of Borg eye-rolls and motioned Myles over to the console as she walked to it and initiated the program.

The Holodeck around them shimmered as the old Asian-style dojo they were in previously changed to a matte grey high-domed room with B'Elanna now standing in the middle of a circular pad approximately four metres in diameter. Around B'Elanna in the three dimensional space just outside of her reach, five hexagonal shaped two-dimensional blue coloured glowing 'pads' appeared. Each hexagon was 15 centimetres in diameter and was bordered by six more blue hexagons on each side of the centre hexagon forming a cluster. Each cluster of hexagons faced B'Elanna perpendicular to her position in the circular pad and they were at random angles and positions with respect again to her position. The first was at her chest height directly in front of her, another was slightly above her eye level to her right, another around knee level on her left and the final two were behind her, one at waist height, the other up and about one meter to the right of that.

"B'Elanna, this is similar to a training simulation of species 441; it was used to help their soldiers coordinate and use their tail in hand-to-hand combat with exceptional precision, the Collective found the concept relevant to the assimilation of their biological distinctiveness and kept the program concept. I have modified it to allow for maximum parameter flexibility. Each blue hexagon can be programmed to respond to very specific pressures and force. Currently, they are programmed to the parameters of the average human or near-human physical resistance threshold. When you strike one of the pads, if it turns green, then you will have not done any significant damage to a human or near-human. If it turns yellow, you will have done some damage up to and including the bruising of bones. A red indication is in response to force equalling that which would cause significant physical damage including broken bones, ruptured organs and severe muscle damage. You may strike the pad in any manner you wish, and I suspect that Lieutenant Myles will coach or even tell you before hand what she may want you to use; your fist, palm, elbow, knee, foot, finger tips and so on. Also, I have keyed an audio cue that can be triggered from each individual pad, either the centre pad or any of the six surrounding it in each cluster so when you hear the sound, not only will you have to determine which cluster you heard it from, but you will also have to determine which of the individual seven hexagons it emanated from. Then you will have to determine how you are going to strike it and do so based on a small window of time that can also be modified. I've selected a three-second window to start."

Myles was damn impressed. The idea had fantastic training potential and it was very likely that B'Elanna was going to love it.

_You could run this thing with a windstorm in the background, with someone standing near swinging a bo staff at you, on top of a mountain setting in the snow... so many interesting things can be done. It's brilliant really, no wonder B'Elanna has the googly eyes happening right now._

B'Elanna did love it and couldn't wait to get started, but it was going to be tricky and it was going to take some time to get used to. "So you'll cause an audio tone to sound randomly from one of the seven hexagons in any of the five clusters and I have just three seconds to strike the appropriate pad with the appropriate amount of force? How do I know how hard I'm aiming for?"

"There are several methods, Lieutenant Myles could simply tell you how hard she wants you to try and hit the pads and with which strike. I would suggest starting off simply striking as hard has you can. Since the pads are visual representations of holographic sensors only, you will encounter no resistance and therefore do not need protective gloves. The audio tone cue I have designed uses five critical tones of the major scale in a 12-tone chromatic musical scale. Studies have shown this particular combination of harmonic partials are among the first and most audible of what are considered the 'universal' partials by most alien species. It should therefore be easier to associate the tones with chained movement. Musically, they are represented by the partials "re", "me", "do", "do"-an octave lower and "so". Use the tones to help initiate movement and as your skill progresses, specific strikes can be assigned to specific tones and so on." Seven glanced at Myles and got a nod of approval in response.

"I think it's genius Seven, with many applications and stages of complexity. Torres, it's a good idea to start off as hard as you can and then we'll start dialling the power back until you start hitting the other colours. Use closed fist strikes and think about your movements from the forms you've been learning this weekend- scratch that; don't think, just do. Seven?"

Seven nodded and keyed in the first sequence. "The first tone will sound in five seconds." B'Elanna jumped into an opening base stance and eagerly awaited the first tone while quickly scanning the three clusters in her field of view. Her body was almost shaking in anticipation. The first tone sounded behind her and she spun and swung wildly at what she thought was the correct target- and promptly toppled over. She did not shift her feet enough to compensate for the momentum created by a full power strike with her right hand.

Flustered and springing to her feet like a cat, B'Elanna shot a playful glare in the direction of her two snickering friends who both took the opportunity to purposely look at the ceiling... or wall, while trying not to burst into laughter. Myles and Seven had seemingly coordinated their 'innocent' reactions with a surprised glance and smirk when B'Elanna fell. B'Elanna stared at the ridiculous scene before her of the two women looking like Naomi Wildman caught sneaking a sweet pop from the replicator. It was only a second before she burst into a roaring laugh followed shortly by the loud laughter of Myles and the soft chuckle of Seven.

B'Elanna recovered after a few moments. "Alright young lady, laugh now but I'll have this mastered soon enough, you'll see." She got back into her starting stance staring straight ahead and focusing on her breathing and not smiling. She would not smile, for it gave power to her enemies...

Seven kept her smirk and raised her brow slightly before saying, "one."

"What's that?"

"One. I am one year younger than you according to the Federation database. Less if you want to be specific... but I have decided to let you have the full year since you know me to be normally so imprecise..." Oh, Seven could be a devious tease when she put her mind to it despite her lack of accumulated social experience. Her normally hidden or reserved social skills simply seemed to flow so easily around B'Elanna that she didn't seem to have to think about them.

"I'd tell you you just heard your second Borg joke Myles, but Blue has been cracking wise for the past week. Keep your keen eyes on your chair in the staff room for Whoopee cushions. We might even get a new addition to Vorik's Vulcan Comedy Quarter-Hour at this year's talent show." B'Elanna settled back into her opening stance but the grin never left her face.

"I did think there was a bit of mischief behind her offer to do the maintenance on the Doctor's program..." If anything, Seven's mock-innocent look became even more mockingly innocent.

"It was a perfectly innocent-" **_*huff*_** "-the next tone will sound in five seconds." No need to lie when both women and their disbelieving looks knew the truth. B'Elanna thought her reactions were nothing short of adorable but now was not the time for distraction. This time B'Elanna was ready. The tone sounded and B'Elanna's keen senses honed in on the lower-right hexagon on the cluster up and to her right. The blue image of the hexagon seemed to shimmer for the briefest of seconds. _A little hint? Thanks Blue._ A quick step and strike of her left fist ending five centimetres past the image which turned red was followed by the next tone somewhere behind her, she spun quickly catching the end of the brief shimmer of the pad she'd already zeroed in on. Left step; right strike; red pad. The next tone sounded back and low. This time instead of spinning left, she stepped back and then lunged down and to the right with another left strike, this one through the centre hexagon of the cluster. Another red.

Myles looked on, impressed with how quickly B'Elanna was adapting. Seven quietly sent a message from her terminal to the Doctor requesting three hours of extra Holodeck time under medical authorization. Her request came back granted faster than she would have suspected, so she logged quickly onto the computer to add the time to their current session. _Maybe he did sense my request to perform his maintenance may have been less than altruistic..._ Internally she chuckled as of course she would not sabotage her friend's program... but she might just teach him a lesson about respecting her privacy.

After the next five minutes of the simulation, Seven removed the visual cue from the pads and B'Elanna didn't seem to miss a beat. The burgeoning warrior was in her element; she let go and simply allowed her senses to guide her; her muscles to learn and react; each new movement to flow into the next. It happened so easily with Seven in the room as opposed to when she was with just the Doc. Her eyes had sharpened like that of a predator honing in on its prey as the grin she'd been sporting disappeared and was replaced by focused- yet calm- determination.

One-and-a-half hours later, the strike window had been lowered to two seconds and Myles had assigned specific strikes to each tone. A closed fist strike for the first tone, an open palm strike for the second, knee for the third, foot for the fourth and elbow for the fifth. She'd also started shouting out random colours of "red", "yellow" or "green" to further complicate the pattern and keep B'Elanna off balance to see how she would respond. During the first hour she'd been able to dial back her power to consistently strike the pads and turn them yellow but she'd had more trouble finding consistency with getting the greens. She'd stumbled a few times, was awkward for a few moves and there were some short breaks for water and laughter, but by the end of the first 90 minutes, she was hitting her target within the time window using the appropriate strike and power with an 87% success rate. It was nothing short of incredible.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now Seven. Torres, you are a beast, that was awesome. How much time do we have left? Wait, what time is it? Did we even eat?" Sara felt the grumble begin in her belly telling her it was long past due being fed and was getting grumpy.

B'Elanna was a glistening sweaty mess. Her hair was all over the place and plastered to her sweat-soaked face in spots. Beads of sweat were trickling down her neck, rolling and winding around her caramel-coloured skin to finally disappear into the shadows of her sports bra cast between her heaving breasts. She was breathing heavily as she called the computer for a towel and began wiping herself down while Seven filled them in on the lateness of the hour and that they had about an hour-and-a-half left if they wanted it. Still, she felt great.

"Some of us do need to eat and if I don't feed the beast, she gets angry and holds a grudge for several days- can't have that as acting Security Chief. So- Seven, if you're up to it, and Torres, if you still want to do something I can quickly show you two the 13 original movements of Tai Chi, also known as the "Eight Gates and Five Steps", to the training art of Pushing Hands. I think the two of you might find an interesting skill-set base for training. After I show you two, I'll activate the martial arts holographic instructor to help with your form and go grab some grub and a shower and come back in an hour or so to kick your sweaty asses out. We've got things to do this week after all." The comfort level between the three women was now high enough that neither Seven nor B'Elanna batted an eye at the comments of the tall redhead.

"I'm in." B'Elanna started hopping from foot to foot like a boxer indicating her readiness to go. Seven took one long look at a smiling B'Elanna before turning to Myles. "I believe I will need to change."

End Chapter 18

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say? I'm an old-school Spielberg fan. I grew up with E.T. and Close Encounters, how could I not pay homage? Interesting note: the first time I saw Jaws was when I was 5 and it was AT NIGHT on my Dad's BOAT with just my brother. Needless to say we both have complexes about water and death-by-shark. Ironically, we still spent most of our lives on or around boats.<strong>

**The training program is in part inspired by a similar training mechanism in the great Kudara's work "I am Borg". The inspiration for "Pushing Hands" comes from wkgreen's wonderful TSCC Camerah work "Time Loop". I highly recommend it for Camerah fans out there. You can find it on ralst dot com. I found the relationship between Sarah and Cameron to share similarities to B'Elanna and Seven.**


	19. Chapter 19 Going For Broke

**A/N: Always love reviews even if they are just to say "thanks" or "you suck"! Big thanks to Swishla, Guyana Rose and Air and Water for the reviews; RachelMoonblood, Riskreader, firefun72 and Draxis Felhunter for adding my stuff to their alerts.**

**I think I've said before that since this is my first story, I'm very much treating it as an experiment so I'm just allowing it to evolve how it will so long as I'm still having fun with it. Which I am. **

**Also, I don't know if anyone knows my Beta reader, Ryuchan, but she's the best and is keeping me on track- as much as anyone can!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19- Going For Broke<p>

She stared out into the vast expanse of the Delta Quadrant once more after gently setting down the last of her daily reports. Cradling her latest cup of black gold in her hands like a precious child to be eternally cared for, she reflected on recent events. It had been a long five days for Kathryn Janeway. First, it was her near-disastrous date with Seven of Nine. '_Hmpff, "near-disastrous" is probably being generous._' She was thankful that when Seven 'planted one on her' her knees involuntarily locked which had somehow prevented her from collapsing into a drooling heap during the immediate moments afterwards. '_She certainly gets an 'E' for effect…_' She'd been trying to find a way to ask her out again since but had not been able to find the right time or place… _'or the courage…'_.

Their evening was awkward, stiff and somewhat uncomfortable. Even when they had been discussing ships business it felt more like a staff meeting than a couple of friends 'chatting over wine'. There were aspects of Seven's personality that she absolutely adored but thought they might cause difficulties in a relationship with her Captain. Seven was beautiful, stubborn and powerful. Janeway wasn't entirely sure if she would ever be able to contain her in a relationship but Janeway was also a stubborn woman which unfortunately had the side effect of often blinding her to certain truths- and there was a glaring truth that she just wasn't seeing that was driving her subconscious nuts… and possibly the replicator as well.

The next development was Chakotay's unexpected volunteering for the diplomatic mission to the Vor'Tin home world. '_Maybe his ego was a bit bruised from the beating B'Elanna gave him._' At first she wasn't going to authorize it seeing as she wasn't about to have both her second and third-in-command off the ship for an extended period of time. The truth was that the reality of life in the Delta Quadrant had often led to times where several members of the command crew, including herself, were off Voyager for several days at a time. While she strove never to break the tenants of Starfleet philosophy, Captain Kathryn Janeway was by nature a rule bender. Besides, Chakotay was too much of a headache for her to deal with when he was depressed and Lieutenant Baxter seemed to enjoy the challenge of taking over Chakotay's responsibilities. In fact, he seemed to dive into the role with a fervour that Janeway hadn't seen since Voyager left dry dock. Seven's work with the Science Department crew scheduling had probably helped ease the burden as well.

'_Maybe B'Elanna, Tuvok and Seven are on to something with extending responsibility to the crew. Stand-by crew have always been highly professional, but other than emergencies or some other craziness that prevents Alpha shifters from working, they don't get to do a whole lot during their shifts. Some 'acting' First Officer time, etc. seems like just the thing to keep our lives a bit more dynamic and the crew a bit more versatile. I still have to have another talk with B'Elanna and Marla Gilmore though... Chakotay never really rotated the personnel performing back-up duties with those crewing the shift positions and it's starting to look like a poor decision- or simple laziness. Lord knows I've changed enough neural gel-packs for B'Elanna to know that one can't survive out here on title alone. I wonder if we can find a way to recognize all the work between departments that the crew does. I'll have to think a bit more on that._'

It was always inspiring for a Captain to have the crew's faith in her shine through their work. With Seven not scheduled to take the Starfleet Commission Test and Bridge Officer's Test until this week, the next highest-ranking officer on Voyager was B'Elanna then Tom, and she knew B'Elanna would never take over the First Officer's duties; she and Seven had enough on their respective plates as it was. She'd also never ask Tom to fill in for Chakotay- if he was even qualified- he loved his thruster controls just a little too much, and quite frankly, she didn't want to show up for work to a bridge where every available position was filled by Voyager's single females with Tom Paris at the centre of it all. Janeway chuckled quietly to herself; B'Elanna was right- Tom Paris can ruin just about anyone's fantasy.

Voyager had also gotten their first report back from the away team one day ago. It seems that the short, hairy people known as the Vor'Tin had some self-image issues. Their home world was dotted with cities that used tall, slim buildings as the prominent architecture. That was apparently not the 'biggest' issue however. Each away team member had been offered their own personal... 'escort' for lack of a better description, for the duration of their stay. Tuvok had politely declined and of course Neelix didn't and was likely frustrating his with endless questions on culture. He was either sweetly naive or really just in need of a bit of attention- Janeway couldn't ever be quite sure when it came to Neelix. The relative 'hairiness' of the women likely put him at a strange sort of ease. Both Security officers had also declined by saying they had their duty to focus on. Chakotay didn't fare so well. When he first declined, the Ambassador's own daughter came forward requesting to 'escort' Voyager's First Officer around their world. Tuvok's brief description of the exchange told Janeway all she needed to know about Chakotay's reluctance and discomfort regarding the matter. She was suddenly very glad she did not make the trip.

Another report yesterday had told her that the R&D Lab was ready to go. B'Elanna and Seven had worked a couple late nights crawling through Jefferies tubes checking and re-checking the power connections to get it up and running. They had their engineering replicator installed and the holographic dais was given an upgrade as well. Apparently, they were going to be beginning work this week after their Alpha shifts were over. Janeway had given them carte blanche on research and they had an allotment of resources for prototypes until they had a solid design, then they would go to her for approval after Tuvok, through Myles, signed off on the idea.

'_Lieutenant Sara Myles… you've been a wasted resource on this ship serving on Gamma shift for so many years. Brave, bold, beautiful… dangerous.'_

* * *

><p>~~~"<em>Cadet Janeway, I once knew a chemistry professor who freely admitted to me that he believed that physics was the basis of all science... We shared a good laugh about it because it is- as I'm sure you know- a common conceit that those in each science specialization will usually believe theirs is the most important. My point- and I do have one if you think I haven't figured out that doubtful quirk of your brow and disbelieving grin- is that I can admit that what I do, the physical side of being a Starfleet officer- the 'grunt'- may not be the most important and despite ancient writings to the contrary, also not the most glamourous. BUT it is one more part of us that still needs tending to for us to be whole as a person and as a Starfleet officer. When you serve on a ship, you'll only be required to go to the Doctor every other month for a quick physical check-up and none of <em>_us_ _instructors will be there to keep__ you running and your reflexes sharp. Now come on, I'll take you to that old fart of a doc and we'll get your ankle checked out… don't tell him I said that, he does a mean 'disapproving' face that will make you feel like you've kicked his puppy."~~~_

* * *

><p>Janeway shook herself out of an old, unbidden, but never forgotten memory and took another drink of her coffee. Myles was another crew member to go above and beyond. She'd moved up to Alpha shift and had figuratively taken the crew by storm. She and B'Elanna had seemed to become fast friends and she had shown a level of comfort with Seven that Janeway might admit she was jealous of if she more closely examined just WHO she was jealous of. She had taken the reigns of Security and was so far doing a remarkable job. Her reports also indicated that there would be MANDATORY physical drills over the next weeks to go along with her planned training scenarios. The Doctor usually had to practically club her over the head <em>and then<em> jab her in the neck with a hypospray filled with sedatives to get Kathryn Janeway to stay in Sickbay for her 'annual' physical- in which he usually scolded her and prescribed an exercise regiment she wouldn't follow- but when she got the list of names and dates for the physical drills, Janeway found herself eager to spend a few early morning hours running the halls of Deck 10 with some of the lower decks crew members. _'It's a good team-building exercise after all…'_

Apparently, Myles had also gotten involved with B'Elanna's 'rehab' and was teaching her some martial arts. B'Elanna Torres was taking instruction- and apparently taking it well from all the ribbing going on during the last brief Senior Staff meeting yesterday morning. Still, Janeway was just glad that the Doctor had given B'Elanna a clean bill of health and she could get back to work full-time... well her new 'full-time' which consisted of her actual hours and then an additional half-shift in the R&D lab five days a week.

Janeway was still going to have to sit Tuvok down for a little 'talk' and make him squirm for a while. Myles should never have been stuck on Gamma shift for so long despite whatever his reasoning might have been. Of course she couldn't really be mad at him either but that wouldn't prevent her from having a bit of fun at his expense. It was getting to be a bit of a tradition- or sport… _perhaps habit?_ for her to find ways of making her Vulcan friend squirm. If there was one thing she could say was a major misconception about Vulcans, it was that they didn't have emotions or couldn't get embarrassed. While excruciatingly practical, Vulcans were some of the most emotional beings in the galaxy- the Ponn Far was evidence enough of that. Like having cracks appear in an old concrete dam, it was their Id's way of letting them know they would never be 'off the hook' regarding their emotions.

Finally acquiescing to her stomach's demand for something other than coffee, lest its latest grumble turn into a rumble, Janeway finished off her latest cup and checked the time. _'2257? Damn, no wonder I'm so hungry. I heard that the Delaney's had taken over the kitchen after Neelix left. Might as well see what they've been up to and if there is anything left. Can't live on rations forever… although they are good to have as a back up.' _A little food might even give her the energy to seek out Seven and ask her out again.

Somewhere deep inside her mind, figurative hands were being thrown up in frustration.

* * *

><p>She was showered and changed into some casual clothes. She felt both refreshed and exhausted. She wouldn't be staying out long and it was unfortunate that she had to eat so late but it was probably worth it. Seven and B'Elanna had taken to Myles' instruction like the famous Captain Kirk took to first contact with an alien race's females. She'd briefly explained a bit about the idea of channelling and redirecting an opponent's force, determining intent, direction of movement and what was being expressed through the action. Then she'd shown them the 13 movements and how they might connect together. Of course it was no way even close to being proper instruction, but these ladies were unique. After each woman had demonstrated their super-humanly rapid grasp on each, Myles called up one of the holographic martial arts instructors and told him to help them find a bit of form and initiate some brief contact exercises.<p>

'_I'd bet real money that this should do it. With the outfit that Seven put on combined with what Torres is wearing… their bodies will admit to each other what they can't seem to admit to themselves. Some people might think it's too fast but spending even the small amount of time with them that I have, it's obvious that they've had a connection for a while. It's just becoming a healthier one…'_

After agreeing to participate, Seven and replicated what was essentially a dark blue sports bra and short-shorts combo. When she started to strip in front of them, Myles and Torres both turned away to give the woman some privacy as they sputtered out some random comically awkward small talk. Myles got the distinct impression that Torres had been struggling with Seven's natural lack of modesty.

'_Certainly not around *her*, if the flushed skin and full dilation of her pupils was an indication…'_

When Seven had finished changing and said they could turn around, even Myles' breath caught in her throat. Seven was a uniquely beautiful woman, there was no denying it. Her body was toned, fit and her cybernetic implants seemed to enhance her aura of power. This was clearly not a woman to have angry at you but definitely one to have on your side. The subtle smug indicators in her 'normal' expression said she knew it too. Myles had to jab B'Elanna in the ribs to get her moving…

Myles let out a small satisfied moan as she took another bite of the Delaney's "Home Made" chicken fettuccine Alfredo. The 'chicken' was some kind of fowl that Voyager had picked up some months ago very similar to chicken and they were raising them in a sectioned off area of the Hydroponics bay. They were famous for being able to breed rapidly and thrive on small amounts of water and plant matter. It turned out that ground leola root stems seemed to be their new favourite food. The only initial setback was little Naomi Wildman wanting to name them all- which wouldn't have been a problem if Neelix hadn't come along at the time to gather two of them up for slaughter. Naomi had apparently begged him not to kill "Beaks", or "Feathers", or "Pluffy", or… it turns out with children involved, naming the animals you eat had an unexpected side effect and it took both the Captain and Sam Wildman's promise that she could name a few of the egg layers to keep the young girl from crying. The influx of fresh eggs and poultry without any significant extra energy expenditure was a welcome change- even if it meant that the occasional short straw had to be drawn to clean the coop.

'_Dear Lord, I am thankful for two things: one is that there are creatures out there that appreciate the subtleties of the leola root and two- that I don't work in the Sciences.'_

Internal sarcasm and the resulting idiotic grin were always lost on the audience when you were sitting alone. There were several Gamma shifters in the mess hall grabbing breakfast- including, Myles noticed, two lower decks crewmen freshly added to her 'shit list'. She glanced at the two men a few times to see if they had the 'Oh-shit-she-hangs-with-Seven!' face, but both seemed genuinely oblivious to her presence although still tense.

The only other people out of place in the room were Tom and Harry in the kitchen cleaning and trying to organize all the hanging racks of home made noodles. The Delaney sisters had conscripted 'clean up' help- they of course, were no where to be found. Myles rolled her eyes as she thought back to the night at Sandrines and how easily both men were manipulated by the infamous Delaney pouts and sly smiles.

"I've heard that a constant rolling of the eyes is bad for you- much like swooping." Myles was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of her Captain's teasing voice. _'How did I not even hear her approach?'_

"Huh?" Was the only sound she was able to make in what she thought should be an appropriate response time to a remark from her Captain.

The Captain had spotted the tall redhead almost immediately upon entering the mess hall. Aside from Tom and Harry and being the only Alpha shifter in the room separated from the Gamma shifters who were scrambling to eat breakfast, she was also the only one in the room wearing a forest green t-shirt and black gym pants. Janeway noticed the casual attire but also that she looked… refreshed somehow. Like out of the shower or something. Her curiosity piqued, she grabbed a plate, scooped some of the noodles and sauce onto her plate and made her way over to the woman while doing her best to ignore Tom and Harry's antics. Once she got to the table though, it was the hint of strawberries that told her she had to sit.

Janeway smiled at the slightly flustered and confused redhead as she sat down with a small plate of the leftover pasta. "Tom and Harry. I've learned to just accept that outside of work, they're more boys than men. It saves the eyeballs a work out." She smiled as she pointed to her eye with a finger and looked back at the two excitable men hurriedly finishing their task and chatting about how much the sisters were going to appreciate their work. "I may not have the 'pulse' of the gossip on Voyager, but you don't need it with those two they talk so much. I guess the Delaneys conscripted their own help." She couldn't help but chuckle even if she was able to fight the eye roll.

Her brain finally caught up with her and Myles was able to relax at the disarming smile of the woman seated across from her. Sitting there was Captain Janeway, the textbook image of a Starfleet Captain, chuckling at Tom and Harry's antics.

"Yeah… I don't think they teach Starfleet Captains the 'doe-eyed' method of getting their crew to follow orders, do they?" Janeway was about to take a bite from her procured meal when she set her fork down and adopted a playful-yet-thoughtful look.

"It might have helped to be honest. We Captains are mostly taught how to glare until we are able to melt the paint off a wall and weaned onto a caffeine addiction. Personally, I think it's all a conspiracy with the coffee bean producers." Her pointed look broke Myles' hold on her building laugh and it burst out before she could stop it. She quickly put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't spit on the woman across from her.

"I can understand the need to have Starfleet Captains alert... the danger of course being that you always run the risk of defecting starships to factions with better coffee."

"Blasphemy! There is no better coffee than Colombian Dark Roast." Janeway defended playfully appalled.

"I don't know Captain, if the Vor'Tin have natural coffee beans..." Myles let the sentence drift off intentionally as she smirked into her next bite of food. Janeway snickered and covered he own mouth as she took another bite of her own meal.

"Speaking of the Vor'Tin, and this stays strictly between us... though I suppose as acting Security Chief you _should_ know..." The Captain spent the next few minutes telling Myles of the 'situation' with the away team- Chakotay's in particular. The young Lieutenant just laughed and tried to eat the rest of her food without spitting it out. She couldn't help but also savour the idea of Chakotay's discomfort. Somehow the next hour was completely lost to the two women as they ate, talked and laughed.

* * *

><p>"…so then Tuvok says, 'your actions were not logical' and I said, 'they were perfectly logical, they just weren't rational'. You should have seen his face- I could swear he developed a tick." Janeway couldn't remember when she'd had this much fun just chatting and laughing with someone. The mess hall was nearly empty and two plates of finished food still sat in front of her and Lieutenant Sara Myles.<p>

"I can't believe you- YOU, Captain Kathryn Janeway, the model of a Starfleet officer- went streaking through the Quad back at the Academy. Oh my God, you're why the path from the rec hall at McCoy house through the Quad is called "Auburn Run"! Geeze, between you and Torres, this ship is full of Academy legends. Anyone else here famous? And Tuvok was an instructor there! Oh, this is too much fun." Myles was practically floating in euphoria. Here she was 'shooting the shit' with Captain Janeway, laughing, eating and finding out there was just so much more to the small auburn-haired woman then she ever could have imagined. They were having a great time and she really didn't care if it ever stopped.

The Captain buried her face in her hands for the second time in six days. *groan* "They still call it that? Goodness that explains the look I got from Admiral Tucker when I went for my interview for the First Officer's job on the Seoul…"

"Don't worry Captain, I don't think many of the Cadets know why it is called that, I certainly didn't." Her Captain was blushing. _'She is really cute when she blushes… oh boy, you got it bad Myles- you got it bad. When did this even happen? …TUVOK! …eh, not like I didn't know he was pushing us together, I just didn't realize there would be such a connection so quickly…'_

The old fart was craftier than she had given him credit for it seemed.

Janeway sensed that Myles was struggling internally with something as she had briefly lost her smile… and then shrugged in what looked like playful resignation. Kathryn Janeway found she wanted to see that smile again. Myles' deep green eyes, blood red hair and infectious smile were rapidly becoming a few of her favourite things to look at.

"Please Lieutenant, I have a standing policy that those few people who know of my 'Birthday-Suit-Track-and-Field' history call me Kathryn off duty."

She got her smile.

"Certainly Kathryn…" Myles looked down and then back up shyly, "…would you… I mean, if you want, I'd like you to call me…" her heart had begun to beat rapidly and her green eyes shone with hope and something else "…Sara."

Kathryn smiled as a mischievous glint shone in her grey/blue eyes. "Certainly _Sara_… I suppose _Sara_… say _Sara_? _Sara_ has an inner ear infection… yep, your name works just about any way I can say it- ok, I'll stop." She really liked how the Lieutenant's name rolled off her tongue and couldn't help but throw out some alliteration to tease the young woman. The pointed smirk she was receiving in return was completely worth it.

* * *

><p>Myles found herself still grinning as she and the Captain entered the Holodeck where Seven and B'Elanna were practicing Pushing Hands. She absently wondered why the two of them were even still there; somehow she'd lost track of the last hour and a bit. <em>'"Somehow" nothing. You had the best 'date' you've been on in years and it wasn't even an actual date.'<em>

Lieutenant Sara Myles and her Captain stopped in their tracks inside the Holodeck. Both women momentarily forgot to breathe.

There, in the centre of the room, were Seven and B'Elanna, engaged in what Janeway could only describe as the most sensual expression of martial arts she'd ever seen.

One would have to have been blind not to see it and although stubborn, Kathryn Janeway was not blind. The dam burst and things seemed to finally fall into place. One would think it would have upset the Captain and yet... a calm seemed to settle over her consciousness. She would not ask Seven out again. She had not even been sure why she had gone to the Holodeck. The pretense of seeing Seven seemed to have gotten lost in the desire to simply spend time with Sara. _'Sara…. Sara… why can I simply just say your name over and over and have it feel… right?'_

Blue eyes were locked on brown, oblivious to the rest of the universe; their limbs seemed to move over each other like watery serpents engaged in a mating ritual as each contact was met with appropriate resistance- testing, teasing and communicating more than words ever could. Each application of force was opposed or redirected as the dance continued, their graceful steps never faltering. Energy was flowing between the two women and it only seemed to be growing. B'Elanna seemed to be trying to get inside Seven's guard and Seven would turn her away and spin behind her in an attempt to topple the smaller woman who in turn would spin and catch her wrist and being the whole process over again. They swayed back and forth as each continued to test and tease and react; hands pushing wrists; feet moving legs; hips colliding and sliding off each other as if part of a sensual martial arts tango.

Janeway turned to look at Myles, whose sparkling green eyes were locked on the scene in front of her. She had the biggest shit-eating grin on her suddenly ***beautiful*** face that Janeway had ever seen.

"Well it's about damn time!" was all the tall redhead said before the room broke out into laughter as the two obvious soul mates toppled over.

End Chapter 19

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The "swooping is bad" reference is from Dragon Age Origins, it's mainly in there so I can chuckle to myself. Seinfeld seems to be an influence that is showing up in nearly every chapter and Old School is just a great funny movie.****


	20. Chapter 20 Freedom?

**A/N: Another big thanks for all the reviews and adds. Always inspires me! Anyway, I was going to hold this back a bit as I've hit a bit of a block on Chapter 21 and wanted to be at least a couple chapters ahead, but oh well. This one... I really didn't have a 'plan' for it when I began writing it, just a general idea that I wanted to do 'something' and it kind of evolved from there. This story is really taking me on a journey.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20- Freedom?<p>

Normally, she was not a patient being. Normally she could think it and it would be done. It was generally held that a long-lived species or life form would inherently exhibit a patient nature; a calm nature. This had not been the case for the Borg Queen for some time. She may consider herself eternal, perfect and the one whose will was done without question, but she had a humble beginning just like all her drones. She had a mother and father and was assimilated with them both- much like Seven of Nine. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she had looked forward to great things for the drone and was disappointed when she lost her. She found herself unexpectedly excited about her latest project.

The former humans were rubbing off on her she supposed. Her first attempts at co-opting and subverting humanity had failed due to her impatience. A change of tactics was required. So, she did something she had never done: she consciously tried to emulate the humans and discover the secret to their 'nature'. She had instant access to all the knowledge of the Collective and she needed but to whisper a thought to access the knowledge of an entire species but she was learning that having the knowledge and understanding where it came from; how it was gained; would take a more personal approach.

Erin and Magnus Hansen had been brought to her. Drones. Unremarkable. No 'distinguished service'. No 'went above and beyond' in the cycles since their assimilation. All of their innovations, theories, inspirations had ended one fateful day those many cycles ago. It was a mistake to fully assimilate the truly remarkable individuals in each species. Potential was lost. This realization had been dawning on the Queen in recent months. The difficulty had always lain in determining just who was remarkable. The Hansen's: Erin, Magnus and 'Annika' were remarkable. Janeway was remarkable in her own way- but not one that would serve the Collective.

The Queen had downloaded the Collective's knowledge of Earth history to data pads and had begun _reading_ it. Knowledge she already 'knew', she began to _read_. She could multitask. She could still have her main connection to the Hive mind and Collective data network. In fact, for some odd reason, simply sitting on the newly replicated furniture in her 'chambers' and reading made multitasking _easier_. It defied logic.

The idea was to begin by having the two drones simply work in an area that was starting to resemble the comforts their species would be subconsciously accustomed to. She was not going to release their conscious selves just yet. To achieve her goal this time she would have to take baby steps. She'd already noticed Two of Two, formerly Erin Hansen, pause and looked at the kitchen table and chairs for 6.2 seconds as she was en route to replace an energy capacitor coil that had worn out in one of the data processor units attached to her chamber. One of Two, Magnus Hansen, had been assigned to review sensor data from scout probes for relevant information while being given access to minimal higher cognitive function. It was a bit of a test to see if he might flag anything abnormal as… 'interesting'.

As it was, had any of the five drones in her chamber been capable, they might have remarked at the complete oddity that was the Borg Queen reclining on a black synthleather couch in the 'living area' of her grand chambers reading a padd. However, there were currently no drones in the room currently capable of registering the uniqueness of the situation. The Queen was hoping to change that soon. She could be patient when she wanted to be. Of course the cables extending from her spine to her data hub vinculum in the ceiling would dispel any doubt as to the truth of the illusion.

While she had been reading, despite the fact that she had already known the information, she was unexpectedly gaining a new insight into species 5618- Humans- as she read through their history. It all nearly made her smile. Nearly. Humanity had been segregated by just about every and any arbitrary characteristic they could find throughout their history. They would define their existence by creating seemingly self-induced hardships and overcoming them. Then- slowly but surely, dominant 'races' or 'creeds' would slowly convert others to their beliefs, way of life or at least accept them into their 'fold'. This would be followed by more hardships resulting in a stronger union of people once again. Next, they would be divided by 'country', which would again take foreign people into their lands to generally follow their beliefs. More hardships, more unions continued until after they had achieved first contact and the United Earth government was formed.

"It would seem Erin Hansen and Magnus Hansen, that you Humans seem to have had more in common with the Borg than your species would openly admit. How many races has your Federation 'assimilated' into its fold? Interesting... we're not so different in the end, are we?" Her words fell on deaf ears; she knew this but it still gave her some satisfaction. She was beginning to gain a platform from which to speak to her new projects.

The process of reintegrating their individuality would need to be done in steps. Initially, their thoughts would still have to be monitored by her alone before they would be granted the freedom to keep them permanently and consciously separate from the Hive. The first stage had been to have Erin and Magnus participate in creating the 'living' space in her chambers. Next she had simply had them perform tasks around her chamber to expose them to the new environment so she could observe them. Since their new purpose was essentially to become her confidants or advisers, the removal of some of their implants would be necessary. It would serve two purposes; one to give them an initial physical connection to their old selves and two, to allow them fewer distractions regarding their duties. Erin Hansen's right arm which included her cybernetic attachment tools and surgical tools would be replaced by a recreated biological arm from her original DNA template. It would be augmented with a duranium-weave lattice on her bone structure and synthetic muscle enhancers so it would match the strength and durability of her similarly-enhanced left arm. Her cranial sensor package and external friend-foe processing unit would also be removed allowing for stimulation of the hair follicles on her head. Initial scans of her biology during her initial assimilation indicated she had similar light-coloured hair to the current style of Seven of Nine, only somewhat darker. A new cybernetic eye would replace her right optical implant which should help integrate her old 'sense of self' back into her consciousness.

Something would have to be done about the body armour. The Borg Queen knew enough about Humans to know that it would be difficult for the Hansen's to believe her sincerity if they could not look at themselves and escape the normal image of 'The Borg' from time to time by removing their armour on occasion. Humans had an inherent 'need' to relax and as the Queen reclined upon this new couch, guiding the Collective and moderating the Hive while reading up on Human history, she was beginning to understand this impulse- if only a passing understanding.

Borg body armour was designed to be efficient and optimal in its performance. Ease of maintenance and manoeuvrability were not taken into account when it was created. A drone could be maintained by a maintenance drone while they were regenerating. Performing their tasks were all that was required of their armour and all other considerations were disregarded. 'Form and Function' were irrelevant to the Collective; mobility and agility were wasted attributes. This would not be acceptable for a human, however, and the Queen would need a new option for the Hansens. Perhaps if she worked on Erin first, a solution could be achieved. There were no longer any artisans in the Collective, no 'creative minds'- Erin Hansen would be the first. Her I.Q. was exceptional for any species, let alone human, much like her daughter. All data led to the conclusion that Erin was the more exceptional of the two current Hansen's residing in the Queen's chambers.

Yes... she and the Queen could work together in designing new body armour. The Queen had concluded that she couldn't simply remove the armour all together as it may now hold a figurative significance for the two humans. Besides, she would require it for security and their protection regardless. They had been encased in it for over 20 cycles and humans tended to form unconscious attachments to their environments, both personal and external. The constant contradictions of human nature were a complicated maze to navigate at the best of times and she needed to cover as many possibilities as she reasonably could. A new set of easily removable armour, serving several functions with the deference to form would be created first that could use the current starburst connections along her spine, legs and torso that connected her biological body to her current Borg armour. Then her old armour would be removed and she would have the option to use the new armour or simple clothing. The Queen wanted her to have the choice first to see what she would do.

* * *

><p>The drone Two of Two, Primary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One... Erin Hansen... opened their dark blue eyes, one real, one synthetic, for the first time in what they thought was... they didn't know. It was like waking from a long sleep where they were an observer of a dream that lasted for years. But it wasn't a dream. The realization hit them... her...? like a tsunami as their- her human eye focused on the distinctive Borg architecture of the ceiling above the drone and the drone's... HER synthetic eye registered the electromagnetic spectrum and analyzed the atmospheric conditions of the room with the details being processed in her cortical node while resulting status information floated clearly like a computer display in her right-hand field of view.<p>

The voices were gone. She was no longer lost in the vast ocean of the Hive, her individuality, personality and uniqueness drowned in the oppressive weight of the Borg-infested waters of the collective consciousness. It was like that first gasp of air- so satisfying and terrifying at the same time. There was confusion, concepts of 'we' and 'I' were warring with each other. Protocol and structure, which had been like an oppressive weight on her subconscious, were weakening their hold as her higher brain functions once again sparked to life, shaking off the rust of mental atrophy like an old-style combustion engine turning over in an attempt to start.

"Do not fear Erin Hansen, formerly drone Two of Two, Primary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One, human higher brain functioning is remarkably resilient, unlike many other bipedal sentient life forms."

That voice. THE voice. The Queen. She had known that voice for what seemed her whole existence. It had called to her before they were... she was... before she was part of the Collective. During her time as an assimilation drone it had never given her individual direction although as part of the Hive, she was always aware of it.

"This drone's... our... my... functionality has decreased." The words seemed odd. She was still searching for the keys to unlock... something she needed. Key functions to her performance of past tasks were missing- that much was known.

"You are a remarkable specimen Erin Hansen, your concept of individuality is strong. You are no longer a simple assimilation drone, nor are you a primary adjunct, as such your functionality has actually increased."

"Explain." It was still difficult understanding. Her language centre had not been used in some time, neither had her vocal cords. The ambient temperature and humidity made the fact that she was consciously aware of her breathing and vocal cords easier to handle as there was no dryness or distress in either function.

_~Ambient temperature, 39.1 degrees, relative humidity, 92%~ _

The thought had birthed an instant answer. The conditions were optimal for cybernetic function. She made the effort to try and 'feel' the rest of herself, something so easily done in the past and yet it was nearly a shock to be consciously aware of her body once again. Things had changed from what she had known them to be as a drone- but things had changed from what she had known further back. It was like being in an eclipse and seeing the sun peaking out on the other side of the moon as the darkness ended. There would be light once again.

_~Nanoprobe saturation 100%. Energy levels optimal. Functional status to be determined upon receipt of new functional parameters. 97% probability of successful integration of new functional protocols. Current cybernetic interface with biological systems operating at 95% efficiency- within acceptable limits. New additional biological mass, muscle fibres, circulatory and neurological processes properly stimulated, tested and functioning within acceptable parameters.~_

"Twenty-one of your standard years ago, your search for me ended. At that time... an... oversight occurred with regards to your family, your function and us. Together... you and I can repair the damage."

The next few moments would be interesting. The Queen watched and 'listened' as Erin Hansen worked to find herself and an understanding- an understanding of who she is, who she was and who she used to be. Erin was paying increased attention to her physical attributes. Internally, she was flexing muscles, wiggling toes and testing her feeling and sensory input from her Borg armour.

The Queen smiled to herself. _'Here it comes.'_

Escape. She was in the Borg nexus of Unimatrix Zero One. Escape would be impossible. No, difficult. No... unlikely. Still, she had to escape. She shouldn't be here. The Borg destroyed worlds, assimilated billions- she remembered- she had participated in many assimilations. Tentatively, she reached out mentally and searched for the Hive mind and connected to it. She immediately disconnected. She connected once more and again, disconnected just as quickly. She connected to the Collective data network. Each drone, ship, task, and sensory data were all available.

_'I... I have access to the data network and the Hive, so I am not truly free but my mind seems my own and my cortical node still has all the relevant data collected by the Borg. Why is she just standing there? What could she want? She looks... pleasantly... pleased? I need to get out of here, I need to... escape. Freedom.'_

Another thought brought more answers. _~Current strength 80% of a Tactical drone. No internal or external weaponry. Shielding available at full power for 300 minutes before requiring regeneration. Medical restraints insufficient to resist 20% exertion of tensional force.~_

_'Good,'_ she thought. There were only three other Borg in the room which looked like the Borg equivalent of a medical lab. _~Medical reconstruction lab 17, newly constructed within the past 15 standard days. Schematic layout of interior shows optimal design for reintegration of biological components into the Borg chaises.~_ It was going to take some getting used to being consciously able to call up just about any data she wanted. Sifting through the extraneous data, she found the layout for the complex she was in and internally plotted the fastest route to a shuttle bay. There were two drones along with the Queen in the room. Each drone was stationed by one of the two exits.

The Queen, who had been slightly to the left and behind Erin moved to stand closer to Erin's left. Looking over the woman now she could see the resemblance to Seven. She was tall, almost as tall as Seven was. Her eyes shared the blue colour of her daughter, but were a few shades darker and in the pale green light of the room, they seemed almost purple. Her nose was not quite as pointed as Seven's and her lips were not quite as full, but would still be considered attractive to the average human and perhaps several other species. Physically, her body had been maintained exceptionally well- as all drones were- and she could be considered still well in her physical 'prime'. She had long legs and her chest was only slightly smaller than that of her daughter. Why she would note that, the Queen wasn't sure but she had committed to this path of enlightenment and would see it through. With the removal of several cranial implants, the replacement of her right eye and the stimulation of her dark blonde hair- from the neck up, she looked very much like a young human woman in her early 30's.

The Queen knew her exit plan and wanted to give the woman the opportunity she seemed to instinctively want. A small adjustment to Erin's cortical node had allowed the Queen to continue to monitor her thoughts without being able to affect them. She wasn't ready to disconnect the link or tell the woman about it just yet, she wanted to see how this would play out. She would be careful about talking about their assimilation or her daughter- until the time was right.

"Take your time Erin Hansen, find your way back to yourself; who you were before joining us. You were an explorer, brave, bold and innovative. Believe it or not, you are an inspiration to me. I would like us to spend some time together, would that be acceptable?" Her voice was soft and kind. Her words carefully chosen. She wanted the pretense before the next talk to be one of compassion and understanding. Making demands and generally being 'herself' would not foster a good base for coming to an understanding after the failed escape attempt. She would show understanding, not anger; compassion, not apathy.

Humans were complicated.

"I- why?" Deep blue, almost purple eyes gazed questioningly into her own dark green/yellow eyes as the Queen leaned in slightly. The question actually caught her off guard. Her thoughts had not indicated that she was even wondering-

The punch that followed was even more unexpected.

The Queen was impressed. Even knowing that she was planning to escape; even knowing her thoughts, Erin Hansen had managed to surprise her. The question was a distraction and the punch a follow up. It was almost instinctual. She didn't have to plan it.

Humans were impressive.

As she had pondered the question of "why?" and the brief distraction it caused, she became fully alert of her entire surroundings including the exact composition of the atmosphere in the room and every random bit of matter scattered about the room the instant the metal restraint holding Erin Hansen's right arm snapped. She watched as the tall woman leaned to her left with incredible speed driving her fist towards the Queen's chest, her eyes changing from the questioning look from a moment before to that of determination. Even being 'caught off guard', the Queen still would have had time to move or catch the fist. An instant analysis of the impending strike determined that the resulting force produced that would send her back into the far wall was insufficient to cause significant damage to her body. So she did her best to 'act' surprised and take the punch.

The fist connected with her chest and she sailed back three metres through the air where her back connected with the wall, her legs following shortly after as her knees snapped into her chest before she slumped to the floor. She turned her head to the side at the last moment before impact as the armour covering her skull would properly absorb the impact and prevent the possibility of damage to the data nodes protruding from the top and back of her skull. Briefly, she queried the Collective and found the design of her cranial implant was the most efficient currently available to her. This was another reason she was doing this.

Both of the other drones reacted slowly, not until after the Queen hit the wall, moving from their positions at the door towards the table at the centre of the room. Erin had torn the metal restraint from her left wrist and had both feet freed as the drones approached either side of her.

The Queen observed in silence as Erin snapped to a sitting position and rolled forward off the table evading the two drones as the Queen herself settled onto the floor at the base of the wall. _'This is our failure. Both drones evacuate the exits because the probability of capture is higher if both engage her at once.'_ Her directive to the Collective was simple.

***Apprehend drone Two of Two, Primary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One- Erin Hansen- unharmed.***

**{Instruction received. Calculating probable efficient escape routes. Done. Containment fields erected, apprehension of escaped Drone Two of Two, Primary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One will be complete in 87 seconds.}  
><strong>

_'She wants me unharmed. She wants something. I need to get out. Can't trust her. Can't trust my thoughts, need to act on instinct...'_ Erin Hansen ran out the doorway to her right once she was free of the table. Her armour made running awkward but she didn't have time to think about it. Her hurriedly modified shielding would only allow her to pass through the erected containment fields for a short period of time. She turned at the next corridor and took off running down a corridor towards a junction to take her to a transport access node.

The Queen stopped the two drones who turned from the table and began to follow the fully-armoured woman who had just ran out the door. Their failure would not be unanswered. With a thought they were beamed to a nearby cube to be reassigned as maintenance drones. It was not as if it was their 'fault', but she was angry with them regardless. It was somewhat irrational.

Humans were irrational.

Standing up to her full height, she actually smiled a small smile. Erin Hansen had successfully reached a transport node and she was hacking into its transporter control interface using her assimilation tubules. So much for the Collective's estimate. She'd allowed Erin's shielding changes so as not to tip her hand and she would continue to do so. The Collective would behave as always; it would get no help from her. There was no threat at the moment and each innovation the human produced was simply more evidence that the Queen had made the right decision. Monitoring her new project she smiled again before disappearing into green wisps of energy and light.

* * *

><p>It was all there. Borg protocols, technological capabilities, response times- she knew it all. She needed to adapt. She could adapt. Simple changes to some Borg encryption codes allowed her to gain control of the small transport hub for a fraction of a second. It was all she would need. A quick command was sent and she was beamed onto a small scout vessel. The first drone she encountered, she didn't think and just jabbed her tubules into his skull and sent a very specific command directly into his cortical node. He was to enhance the shielding of the vessel to the best of his ability. It was very likely that he would not be able to perform any other function again. He would have to be deactivated as the changes she made were very likely irreversible as her nanoprobes had burrowed directly to his upper cerebellum and took direct control. She couldn't dwell on the decision. There were eight more drones on the vessel who had all been regenerating. She quickly accessed the regeneration controls of their alcoves and disabled the interlink transceivers and set their regeneration cycles for 24 hours. That would give her the time to figure out what to do with them as she certainly didn't have time at the moment. It was taking all of her will and control to simply act instead of think.<p>

There was no conventional 'bridge' on the scout vessel- on any Borg vessel. There was a central control chamber in the centre of the ship though and that's where she needed to be. It was a small ship and after she had dealt with the regenerating drones- that's where she went. A quick check told her that the Collective had not yet pinpointed the destination of her masked transport but that wouldn't last. She'd created 39 transport sensor ghosts when she initiated her transport. It wasn't a lot, but it was the best she could do in the 0.47 seconds she had to work with. Quickly she gained control of the vessel and initiated the shielding at the last moment after starting the engines. The single drone in the rear compartment began working on enhancing the shields. She had an idea but would need to clear the complex to put it into action.

Charging weapons, she directed the scout vessel towards one of the smaller hatch doors to the interior hangar and fired a medium-yield torpedo blasting a whole large enough to send the ship through. Multitasking ship functions and scouring the Borg data network she discovered a tactical move called "The Picard Manoeuvre". A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she engaged the warp engines in the hangar so as not to risk a tractor beam lock once she cleared the doors in the micro-jump. It was dangerous but she had no choice.

Once clear of the complex, she turned the vessel the second it dropped out of warp and re-engaged the warp drive on her new heading. Three spheres and one cube were already moving to intercept. There was no time to think about them because she was already charging the trans-warp coil once she got to warp. As soon as the trans-warp coil was charged, she engaged the drive and a trans-warp corridor formed heading... the Alpha Quadrant. Pushing the engines as hard as she could she calculated that she had six minutes before the cube closest to her got within tractor range. Six minutes was now a lifetime. In a previous life, only having six minutes would have been stressful but now... now she was more capable. The six minutes was all she would need. She sent commands to modify a phasic torpedo in preparation. Timing would be key. This move would blow her trans-warp coil but she could worry about that later. She sent a parameter adjustment to the other active drone on the vessel hoping that it would be capable of integrating the adjustment into its operating protocols. The adjustments sent were sensor stealthing enhancements- a temporary fix, but one that should again buy her some time.

The cube had entered her trans-warp corridor and was closing the distance fast. The drone had accepted the changes she sent and was working on them but it wouldn't be enough at the moment. She watched the counter in her right-hand field of view until she could wait no longer. She launched the torpedo and performed an emergency vector change and overrode the safety settings on the trans-warp coil in order to shut it down and re-engage the warp drive.

The scout vessel lurched, power link nodes overloaded and the structural integrity weakened by 73% during the manoeuvre but she had escaped the trans-warp corridor as it collapsed on her pursuers. Scattered several light-years behind her position, debris from the destroyed Borg vessels floated into real space. She'd done it. The trans-warp coil was fried but the warp engines were operational although the vessel was now operating at 38% effectiveness.

_'I'll have to wake up the other drones and get them to work once I figure out what I'm going to do.'_

She let out a breath and took a minute to wipe the wild hair out of her face.

Suddenly, each hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"You've done so well Erin Hansen, I can see now where your daughter gets her spirit and intelligence."

Erin Hansen turned slowly only to see the Borg Queen herself standing behind her smiling in triumph.

End Chapter 20

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reference I used for Erin Hansen is the actress that played her in Dark Territory, Laura Stepp. There is a pic in her profile on IMDB that has her in jeans and a red sarong-type top that I used to visualize her.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Competition

**A/N:** _So thanks to **Ensanguine's** imaginary chocolate and booze, I was able to finally get this chapter to a point I was happy with and off to my beta who did another excellent job ;) Another big thanks to **AlexisBlade**, **Swishla**, **ScOut4It**, **Guyana Rose**, **Lenn.n.n** and the crowd for taking the time to read and review, alert or favorite. You all rock and inspire me to do my best. I will admit that sometimes I get big blinders on and am incredibly critical of my own work. I got to a point where I wasn't looking at my story notes and I still have to go back over the story and make a 'cheat sheet' detailing all of the things that I kind of set in stone already. _

_In my original notes, the Vor'Tin were to be a proud 'Warrior-like' race and the Prince was going to enact an ancient law that allowed the Prince to claim one 'resource' from a ship traveling through their space. That 'resource' was to be B'Elanna after he witnessed her working in Engineering... my how things change- now the Vor'Tin are more like Hobbits/Dwarves and their part in the story has become more comedic I think... alas. I'm having fun, anyone else? To be honest, if you're looking for angst, this probably isn't the place. There are plenty of angsty B/7 stories already I figure._

_**Edit: "A bit to cocky"? Damn. Fixed. Oh and because I have never actually practiced Pushing Hands, I kind of probably went beyond its intent, but I think this works well enough.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21- Competition<p>

"Why 'Blue'?"

"Huh?" That caught B'Elanna off guard. She'd dismissed the holographic 'instructor' about 30 seconds after Myles left the Holodeck. The wicked facial hair on the ancient Asian master was just far too distracting. _'You just wanted to be alone with Seven.'_ She wouldn't lie to herself, the truth was easy enough to admit… to herself. However, this 'Pushing Hands' business had still struck a competitive nerve in the hybrid and she was pacing back and forth sizing up her opponent. Seven had reach, but B'Elanna had flexibility- at least she hoped so. Seven had the edge in strength, but B'Elanna was quicker and more agile and again- at least she hoped so. She'd been deciding on her plan of attack when the beautiful blonde object of the bulk of B'Elanna's free thoughts asked her question, causing the sweat-soaked brunette to pause.

Seven was genuinely interested in the answer but that wasn't her only intent with the question. She saw the look in B'Elanna's eyes. This 'training session' had turned, like most activities involving the ex-Borg and the hybrid, into an unspoken competition. It would have been a fool's errand to try and convince herself that she never felt the competitive edge as inspired by Voyager's Chief Engineer, so Seven didn't. Instead, Seven relished in it. It coaxed intense instinctual feeling in the blonde and a true sense of being 'alive' that she only truly experienced around B'Elanna. She knew on some level that both she and B'Elanna loved that they unconsciously pushed each other to excel. Besides, B'Elanna was looking just a bit too cocky and it was time to knock her down a peg. Internally, Seven grinned.

Her plan having worked, and with a mischievous quirk escaping from her unconscious mind to her full lips, Seven moved in quickly on her prey in an attempt to push her over striking out with her left palm towards B'Elanna's chest. Being alone with B'Elanna in this setting had sparked something feral deep within Seven that was aching to be satisfied.

"Tricky, Blue" was all B'Elanna said with a smirk having recovered the second Seven had moved, her newly instinctual 'battle sense' having kicked in speeding up her perceptions. Seven was taking advantage of her reach but B'Elanna did have the flexibility and turned her torso as Seven's palm connected with her skin. For the briefest of moments, B'Elanna savoured the feeling of Seven's enhanced palm on her skin as she felt the transfer of kinetic energy to her torso and redirected it appropriately. She spun to her left and as she turned towards Seven, she grabbed her extended arm at the forearm with her left hand using her right hand to push Seven's shoulder down in an attempt to force her to the mat.

"But not tricky enough." She smirked in triumph as her standing arm-bar forced Seven to bend at the waist. Seven was not without her wiles however and simply rolled with the applied force coming to stand behind B'Elanna as she used her right hand to grab B'Elanna's right shoulder and pull her backward to the mat.

"Does this 'tricky' attribute have a quantifiable measurement? If so, it would seem that I do indeed have 'enough'." She smiled down at B'Elanna who looked somehow stunned, frustrated and aroused.

'_She said with smug satisfaction… funny how that used to drive me nuts- gotta be her smile.'_

Having Seven kneeling above her and as scantly clad as they both were, and unconscious growl slowly began deep in the brunette's chest. B'Elanna didn't even hear it, her focus amped up another level. _~Control. Focus. Fire tempered by determination. Fear conquered by courage.~_

With speed and agility that astonished Seven, B'Elanna broke her hold and rolled out of Seven's reach and back to her feet. Her face seemed to melt into a calm mask as her eyes briefly closed before she opened them again, stepping into an opening stance. Seven noticed that the dark brown of her eyes seemed to burn an even richer colour.

"Do you really want the answer, or was it actually just a clever ploy? I'm impressed regardless, I must say." Both women settled into opening stances mere feet apart.

"I suspect both, in truth." Seven again moved first, stepping in and reaching for B'Elanna's arm. B'Elanna responded by connecting with Seven's wrist and re-directing the energy away from her body as Seven attempted to strike with her other hand and the training began in earnest. Step. Move. Push. Absorb. Spin. Lean. Push. Sway. As they moved, each step, push, action and reaction became more fluid, both women becoming more attuned to each other; discovering an instinctual understanding of their intentions before they became evident through action.

"Your eyes." It was the truth. B'Elanna wouldn't deny it for there was no reason to. No preconceived notion of 'maintaining an image' or a concern for what another might think. Somehow, with regards to Seven, those insecurities seemed so insignificant to B'Elanna now. The irony of the situation was not lost on her.

Seven momentarily paused at the revelation. It was enough, and B'Elanna was able to upset her balance and Seven found herself on the mat. B'Elanna backed up a step allowing Seven to return to her feet. Despite her centre-of-mass altering abdominal implant, Seven put her palms behind her shoulders, kicked up her legs and snapped to her feet in a forward flip-up with the quickness and grace of a practiced gymnast.

Brown eyes widened slightly._ 'That was damn impressive- gotta get her to teach me that.'_

"My eyes?" Seven queried as B'Elanna moved back in to start the dance over once more. Internally, both women were of course keeping 'score' and had it one-one. B'Elanna rolled with another of Seven's attempted pushes and tried one of her own. Seven coiled her arm around B'Elanna's like a snake, seeking out her shoulder in an attempt to push the smaller woman back. Strength was inconsequential in this contest as both women had taken to the idea of redirection the energy of an opponent readily.

"I never understood how they had so clearly shown your emotions before- I never looked. Now that I've looked… I can't stop. These days when I get frustrated, I close my eyes and all I can see is blue- your blue eyes. Things just become calmer and clearer." She would have suspected that such and admission would have been accompanied by anxiety at worst, or at best, the feeling of a weight off her shoulders, but B'Elanna was finding that it was more like shackles were being removed from her heart; from her soul. Her awareness continued to grow and become more defined; her energy levels grew and each time she and Seven touched, internal sparks would erupt from the point of contact energizing both women. The low purr deep within B'Elanna's chest remained steady, its owner oblivious to its presence.

Seven had been paid a compliment before. She was not unaware of social graces. However, in the past, compliments always seemed to either be an attempt to placate her as if they were a reward for her actions and it was a 'kindness' being bestowed upon her or they were self-serving; the person who had paid the compliment did so in an attempt to garner favour with her. She had rarely 'felt' anything in response and always had to think about social protocol and form an appropriate response. This was different.

She felt… she didn't know what she felt. She'd never felt THIS before. She'd felt a lot of things before, but not THIS. Even with her emotional 'inhibitor' she felt emotions. Seven had raged against a force field when Janeway had first severed her from the Collective; she'd silently cried when she lost One and when the children were taken away from her. A part of her never really forgave the Captain for that even if she understood that the Captain simply did not truly understand what she was doing to Seven emotionally. Knowing that Janeway's 'intentions' were good, Seven had not let herself descend into anger or resentment. But she felt; she had felt it all.

Because of all this, Seven wondered at the Doctor's assessment of her 'emotional inhibitor'- clearly she could- and always had, full use of her emotions. It was more likely a Borg device, not made aware to drones, that was part of the single-cell procreation back-up protocols used to determine the worth of a mate. The fact that it had nearly killed her when she had 'attempted' to date a holographic Chakotay only cemented her belief- she knew she should have known better.

So she made a decision.

"B'Elanna, would... would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow after our shift in the R&D Lab?"

B'Elanna was trying to figure a way into Seven's guard, her earlier admission bolstering her current determination. "Yeah, sure Seven. I mean we eat all the time together anyway- we can work on some ideas too." Another attempted push had Seven leaning back and turning B'Elanna's energy away again. Somehow B'Elanna had missed the subtext, which Seven found... cute.

"I was referring to a romantic dinner." The instant blush that sprung forth from B'Elanna's chest all the way to her forehead told Seven that she'd gotten it this time. This is why Seven preferred directness- especially with B'Elanna- it got the job done and had entertaining side effects as an added benefit.

All of her carefully built focus crumbled and B'Elanna miss-timed one of Seven's pushes and was on her ass again.

Two-one: Seven.

She almost had to shake her head. Was Seven really asking her out? Her now thundering heartbeats and the heat burning across her face certainly indicated that her body thought so. What about the Captain? Her 'dating' plan? B'Elanna would rather be at the end of that plan than the middle.

"Bu- what about you and the Captain?" steeling herself and knowing Seven did not care for prevarication, she pushed on, "You didn't mention how it went and I didn't want to ask out of respect for you both but I won't lie, I... am... uncomfortable with it- not that I have any right to be, that is..." There, she said it... well, at least mumbled it. _'Back to your feet Torres, you're down two-to-one and I'll be dammed if I let Tall, Blond and Borgiful win this...'_

Not waiting for Seven to respond, B'Elanna launched another 'attack' in an attempt to push Seven over. Seven stepped back and turned the hand away before B'Elanna snaked another to her side. Seven spun out of it and attempted to push B'Elanna over again.

"It did not go well. I had been prepared to accept another date from the Captain, however... I will no longer do so." Trying to find some traction against B'Elanna to work with was like trying to contain a wall of water with your hands. The smaller woman had clearly found her stride once again and was far more flexible than Seven would have thought. She almost let out a huff of frustration as B'Elanna managed to push her over once more.

Two-two.

"Oh? How come?" B'Elanna perked up at the admission. Internally, she'd noted the now tied 'score' and was devising new ways of pressing her attack as Seven quickly hopped back to her feet.

"Because..." Seven looked down slightly as an almost shy smile played carefully on her lips. B'Elanna spun inside her guard and pushed her onto her back. Given the heavy nature of the conversation and the emotions swirling between them, it might have been seen as taking advantage, but both women understood that this was also part of the unspoken contest- besides, in reality, you can't complain to your enemy that they cheated when you are dead and the Voyager crew had to face that reality far too regularly. Seven managed to grab B'Elanna's arm and take her down with her- at least to her knee.

Three-two: B'Elanna.

Seven's nanoprobes worked overtime and yet could not stop the rapid beating of her strong heart when she looked back into the brown eyes of the beautiful woman hovering mere centimetres above her.

"...I now believe I know what love is." B'Elanna's hearts stopped. The purr got louder. She was now aware of it and its meaning. Before she could process more and fall deeper into the beautiful pools of blue beneath her, Seven flipped her over and stood after sweeping B'Elanna's feet out from beneath her. In this contest, turnabout was indeed fair play.

Three-three.

B'Elanna suddenly became very self-conscious. Did she hear that right? Had Seven practically admitted that she loved her? Was it possible? Did she want it? '_Hell yes.'_ That much was certain, but did Seven really know what she was getting into? They had a connection, that much was sure and B'Elanna was certainly finding herself feeling more and more like having Seven constantly in her life simply made sense. But was Seven ready for that kind of thing? B'Elanna knew- _knew_ that Seven would be it for her. She knew it. There would be no other. Would Seven feel the same way? Could she? She had to believe that Seven could. To doubt now, to allow fear to find its way into her hearts was no longer an option as far as B'Elanna was concerned.

B'Elanna hadn't realized that she'd been lying there staring at Seven for at least a minute. She _did_ realize that she was a sweating, dishevelled mess. In front of Seven. Seven of Nine, who had just- almost, sort of told her that she loved her. This would not do, not do at all. Seven was standing at the ready with a very confident expression adorning her beautiful features. Her eyes matched B'Elanna's intense gaze and never faltered. B'Elanna scrambled back to her feet and quickly tried to do something with her mess of hair.

'_Of all the times… of course I'm a mess. How does she still look so beautiful? Hell, even the slight sheen of sweat only makes her look more angelic.'_

Curiously watching B'Elanna run her hands through her hair and the accompanying blush blooming on the tanned hybrid, Seven raised a brow. B'Elanna suddenly looked very… self-conscious? And it was cute- very cute in Seven's eyes. Apparently her admission had been received well. But that was for later, she had a competition to win. Blue eyes narrowed.

B'Elanna knew she and Seven would have a lot to talk about and when she found herself on her butt once more, now down four-three, she decided that it would wait because she'd be dammed if she let tall-blonde-and-beautiful win this little contest.

She'd woo Seven; treat her as best as she could and try not to rush things. She knew that it would be amazing and she could be patient; for creating a permanent bond between them was far more important than jumping into a physical relationship as she could see, feel and sense that both women were certainly ready for that.

"I never answered your question, did I?" B'Elanna coiled another arm around Seven's, directing force once again towards a shoulder only to be thwarted at the last second and put immediately on the defensive by her taller opponent.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Seven teased. There seemed to be no more effective distractions between the two women. Despite whatever conversation was to follow, each woman had attained an unbreakable focus on their self-defined task: to put the other on their ass.

"Good one, your _Borgness,_" B'Elanna drawled, "I think maybe I'll wait to give you your answer, I'm a busy woman these days after all." It was playfully spoken, so that there could be no misunderstanding between the two duelling women. Seven had gotten it; the sparkle in B'Elanna's eyes and the quirk of her smile had confirmed what her heart was telling her.

"Indeed, well as you may or may not be aware, I am not an… entirely patient woman. I shall require an answer by 0800 tomorrow so that I can make the appropriate preparations."

"Indeed?" B'Elanna chuckled as she returned with Seven's usual response and spun another of Seven's hands away from her chest. She danced in toward the equally scantily-clad blonde in another attempt to push her over. Her own attempt was again redirected as the two women continued to become more attuned to each other's movements.

Push. Pull. Sway. Twist. Lean. Push. They continued in silence for a few moments longer, neither gaining the upper hand until Seven spoke again.

"Damn right. You will accompany me to dinner, B'Elanna Torres, resistance is futile."

B'Elanna felt that being put on her ass again was worth the laugh. Seven had surprised her once again. Probably on purpose too. This Borg- no, ex-Borg was chalk full of surprises and B'Elanna was enjoying it to no end.

Five-three: Seven.

The dance resumed, both women focused; their hearts- while beating rapidly- were settled. Something had fallen into place; something wonderful- but that would get worked out later. The competition; this… exercise, training, whatever the excuse was- was bearing fruit and the two women were executing the moves taught them with flawless precision. Neither fell again for the remainder of their time on the holodeck as the connection between them had grown strong enough that they were each nearly able to predict the others movements not only from touch, but from blue eyes that were constantly locked on brown speaking in a language only they could understand.

At the height of the contest, as each movement was countered and re-countered; each touch sparking feeling and intent; both women became aware of the holodeck opening and each instinctually analyzed the potential threat and dismissed it- they had more pressing concerns.

And then Myles spoke.

"Well it's about damn time!" That broke the spell and the two women in the middle of the room burst out laughing with their two friends and toppled over.

Somehow B'Elanna had landed on top of Seven- something that she didn't mind one bit. It was also providence or fortune that when her laughter finally stopped and she inhaled, she drank in Seven's unique scent and let out a small growl. Instinctually, before she even knew what was happening, she nipped at Seven's neck and then drew back slowly, her eyes closed as she relished in the skin-on-skin contact between their cheeks before their noses touched.

The small nip and growl had in turn caused Seven to inhale deeply and she suddenly found herself drowning in the unique essence that was B'Elanna Torres. Three thundering heartbeats softened and synchronized, becoming one stronger beat. Finally, their foreheads touched and both women opened eyes that had been previously closed.

'_I love you.'_

Somehow it didn't matter at the moment that it was thought, just that it was thought by both women and each seemed to have heard the other.

"Ok, I think you two could use a break- or honeymoon? Can't quite remember how those Klingon unions go…" Lieutenant Sara Myles walked over to the holographic console to shut down the program. She tried to play off the awkwardness of witnessing two incredibly intimate and personal moments between the women for their sake- but she planned on torturing Torres with teasing whenever Seven was out of earshot- preferably on a different deck.

"Funny Myles, real funny. You workin' on an act too? You, Seven and Vorik could go on tour." B'Elanna got up and pulled Seven to her feet. Captain Janeway was now watching the two women with an expression B'Elanna had never seen on her face before: she was like a proud mother watching her daughter being given away. It was both weird and somewhat satisfying.

"Captain? Bit late even for you, isn't it?" She tried for teasing but instinct was also playing its part as B'Elanna became somewhat protective of what her soul had just claimed. She'd put herself unconsciously between Seven and the Captain. The blonde behind her had recovered and when she saw the Captain, she knew the Captain was ok with where they were. She rolled her eyes ever-so-slightly at B'Elanna's behaviour.

Janeway just shook her head with a smile and held up her hand in that friendly-disarming way only she seemed to be able to do in stark contrast to when she held it up and you knew to shut up or be levelled with a deadly glare.

'_Kathy you fool, you should have pushed these two together a long time ago. They will be a force to be reckoned with.'_

It was late and she was riding the emotional high of her time spent with Sara so she couldn't help but tease the half-Klingon a bit. "Well I _waaas_ coming to ask Seven out for dinner, _buuut_ since I didn't bring a bat'leth…" Even Captain Kathryn Janeway could drawl melodramatically with the best of them when the occasion suited her.

Janeway was a good- no great- Captain in B'Elanna's opinion, and everything her senses were telling her, along with Janeway's current teasing completely disarmed her and she couldn't help but smile and wonder at the power of the small woman. Respect of the half-Klingon was hard earned and Captain Janeway had earned it with ease over the years.

"Ha! That was a good Klingon answer Captain; sure you didn't spend some time in the Empire?" Seven had replicated towels for the two of them and they began to dry off as Myles came back to the group.

"Only long enough to acquire a _dis_taste for gagh, Lieutenant. Now, since things seem to be under control here, I'm going to get some sleep. Some of us have a ship to run you know. Lieutenant, Seven, Sara." Janeway nodded to the three women and began to make her way out of the holodeck. She really did need the sleep, and thought wistfully that tonight, it would come soundly.

"Captain, seeing as the Lieutenants are still in one piece, I was just heading out myself if you don't mind the company." B'Elanna was grinning and mouthed "lame" at her friend as she caught up to the retreating Captain who stopped to wait just outside the doors. A short "Very well Lieutenant" was heard from their Captain as the doors closed.

B'Elanna turned back to Seven who had finished towelling off and had wrapped herself in a soft blue robe.

"So, in case I didn't make myself clear earlier, my answer is yes." It was likely a catch-all answer to anything the beautiful blonde ex-Borg would ever ask of her, but she wasn't about to tell her that. B'Elanna put on her own robe and grabbed her gym bag; ready to go.

The confident smile told B'Elanna that Seven was never in any doubt of her response. It was a radical change from her earlier shyness but not unexpected given the following events. "2100 hours tomorrow, my quarters. Casual dress. I am unsure of how my digestive system will handle it, but I am interested in trying something called 'spicy sizzling chicken fajitas'."

"Sounds good to me. If you're concerned about the spicy nature of the food, you can tone back on the spices and red peppers if you want."

"Perhaps I will prepare both and try each. Thank you for agreeing B'Elanna, you are being very gracious in defeat." She wasn't about to let her victory in their little contest go unmentioned. The blue in her eyes seemed to brighten as her mood once again became jovial.

"Huh. So, five-three, for you?" B'Elanna grinned slightly and Seven merely nodded.

"Funny. I don't feel like I lost at all."

End Chapter 21

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _What? Now I've got to write a date between B'Elanna and Seven? Can't I just write a "Over the next few weeks they grew closer..." Chapter? No? Ok... What have I gotten myself into? Oh my... _


	22. Chapter 22 Wooing Her Properly

**A/N:** _Had originally titled this "The Lab" as a subtle reminder to myself to get to it already, but then I wanted to have a little interaction with Tom and Harry in this chapter, one thing led to another and... well, here you go. Thank you to AlexisBlade for her constant encouragement, nightterror56, Guyana Rose, swishla and Air and Water for their wonderful and encouraging reviews as well as all those who add this to their alerts. It really is amazing how the tiniest feedback can inspire me to write. I miss Biggest-Baddest-Wolf and JosieRevisited although I hope the former is going to be putting out his own EPIC B/7 story that he's been teasing this website with for years and the latter isn't too lost in "The Old Republic" to continue the amazing Shepard/Liara fic "This Is Why You Fight To Save The Universe."- although I may be partly responsible as I gave JosieRevisited their beta key to the game back in November..._

_PS- Check out AlexisBlade's "Dancing in Shadows", a femRevan/Bastila fic if you're interested. She was inspired by Elizabeth Carter's amazing work-in-progress "Jedi Secrets" which you should also read. _

_Oh! One more thing, I do a little nod to "Ensign Rachel" who is a character that is well known for working hard to bring B'Elanna and Seven together in Ralst's works. The line "Stay out of my engine room" is from her hilarious short "Letters" in which B'Elanna and Seven are ordered to communicate civilly via letter. I've actually got to do a little edit way back in chapter 2 to change Ensign Rachel Thoms to Ensign Emily Thoms. There can be only one Ensign Rachel.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22- Wooing Her Properly<p>

_She felt trapped. The 'room' she was being held in was non-descript. It was dark. It might have been frustrating that there was so little definition, but somehow, it didn't matter. It made sense. Someone else was there with her; maybe more than one other, she couldn't be certain. She felt like they were trying to restrain her but she wasn't putting up a fight. She wasn't moving. Despite the atmosphere that insisted she be frightened or intimidated, she felt calm. _

_Because she knew what was coming; coming for her. A noise. The others turned their collective heads looking past her. They were looking at a large, seemingly impenetrable door. The door was more defined. Its edges fell away into the obscurity of the environment, but the door had definition. It was metal- heavy metal and its proportions were exact in their design. Function. Large, yet functional. Meant to keep something out._

_It was going to fail in its task._

_Boom. A thundering echo on the outside of the door was reflected in the tightening grip upon her by those trying to hold her there._

_Boom. The door visibly shook. She could feel panic around her, but within- only pride and joy._

_Boom. This time, the heavy metal door buckled slightly. It would soon be time. _

_She smiled._

* * *

><p>If you asked anyone who encountered B'Elanna Torres the next morning they would have said she was floating. She didn't project the aura of 'stay-away-until-I-get-caffeine-in-my-system', like she usually did; she complimented the Delaneys on their morning meal; took her time enjoying a raktajino coffee as she read over a padd and even teased Tom and Harry mercilessly for looking so haggardly after their late night on dish duty having just discovered it moments before from Jenny herself. Suddenly her nostrils flared in recognition of a scent now burned into her subconscious.<p>

Seven walked into the mess hall.

Ducking quickly in her seat using Harry as a shield across from her, B'Elanna suddenly looked very shy and nervous. Tom glanced over his shoulder at the tall blonde in the Science blue who was getting a plate of food with one hand while carrying a small plant and padd in the other.

"What's up B'Elanna? You and Seven fighting again? I thought you two were best friends now." Tom somehow missed how B'Elanna's eyes had lit up upon seeing the blonde beauty.

B'Elanna began to try and tuck her uncooperative hair behind her ears and then straightened up while dusting off her uniform, making sure there were no wrinkles. Her eyes darted around randomly as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Far from it. I just… dropped something and… had to get it… Does this uniform make me look fat?" She suddenly pinned her two friends with a panicked and questioning look.

"Huh…?"

"Wha…?"

"You are in exemplary shape Lieutenant and look as such. Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Paris." Seven sat down next to B'Elanna with a quick glance at the now blushing Klingon and allowed herself to smile ever so slightly for B'Elanna's eyes only to see.

"Seven's right Maquis, you look great." Harry Kim may have known the least about women of all the men on Voyager, but he DID know that you never, _ever_ directly answer a "do I look fat" question from a woman. He'd silently thanked whatever gods were listening when Seven had spoken when she did. He didn't notice the split-second glance from the tall blonde. Seven was briefly concerned that she might be the 'jealous type' when the thought of assimilating Harry suddenly held great appeal. Fortunately, Harry looked more relieved that Seven had complimented B'Elanna first and in no way that he might have been giving B'Elanna more than a friendly compliment. His innocent and somewhat naïve smile quickly turned on her.

"Omelettes and toast- nice choice Sev- er, Lieutenant Hansen." Harry blushed at his mistake as he tried to make conversation. It was weird with Seven having a rank, even weirder that she was ranked above him. But she was still his friend and deserved his respect so he tried to give it where it was due.

"Ensign Kim, please call me Seven as you would have before. I am not yet comfortable with the designation 'Lieutenant Hansen' and we are not on duty. While on duty, Lieutenant will suffice if you wish to maintain protocol."

Tom was now watching B'Elanna and Seven intently as Harry made small talk. His 20th Century 'spidey-sense' was tingling- something was going on between the two women. B'Elanna was clearly… giddy- the blushing; the smiles ghosting on her face that she kept squashing. And the way her eyes kept darting to Seven each time the curvy blonde spoke or shifted slightly. He'd only ever seen a fraction of that emotion from B'Elanna directed towards him in the past. Seven was a lucky woman.

Seven, Tom could not describe it any other way, was beaming- for her. Her blue eyes were alight and while she spoke she kept touching the small potted plant with an enhanced finger. There was also a tiny quirk of the corners of her beautiful fill lips as the response to each glance B'Elanna gave her and she couldn't stop her own gaze from falling upon the woman beside her involuntarily. Something had definitely changed between them. But what about the Captain? If that moment in Sickbay and Voyager's ultra-efficient grapevine were anything to go by, Seven had gone on a date with the Captain. His curiosity and friendly protectiveness for B'Elanna had overridden his oft-misplaced good sense and he was about to just flat out ask when Harry, in his sweet and naive obliviousness, beat him to it- sort of.

"Ok Seven, I've got to ask- what's with the… plant? It looks kind of, um, well like a branch stuck in some soil. Nice little pot though, cute… I thought you didn't care for 'decaying organic matter'?" He took another mouthful of his own scrambled eggs as Seven looked upon the somewhat pathetic plant with warmth before she spoke.

"This, along with this padd, were gifts from B'Elanna. I believe she has started to 'woo' me properly," her more open fraction of a grin demonstrated how she was now enjoying the idea of being wooed, "although, I am unclear as to the purpose of this plant." She had been planning on asking B'Elanna its purpose over breakfast anyway before she got sidetracked by the always enthusiastic Ensign Kim.

Both the padd and the plant were sitting on her console in Cargo Bay 2 when she arrived there earlier that morning to perform a quick diagnostic on the alcoves as was her custom. She'd nearly missed them as her thoughts had been on the strange dreaming experience during the night. Picking up the padd, she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she read:

_Super Special Astrometrics Power Coupon!_

_Good for a 0.5% increase in Astrometrics power during Alpha Shift once per week upon polite request to the Chief of Engineering unless the ship is in an alert status._

_PS- Stay out of my engine room._

_PPS- I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss._

_PPPS- See you at breakfast in the Mess? I bet the plant has you confused._

Now B'Elanna openly smiled at Seven. She didn't care who saw- she had decided last night that she never would, but it was nice to just be happy without anyone knowing why, even if it was for a short while. "Well, you're a hard woman to think of gifts for. I suspected that flowers in a vase wouldn't be your thing- as Harry said, but I thought this might be the kind of thing you could get behind. You've told me before that the Captain's Da Vinci program and sculpting 'congealed sedimentary deposits' didn't really do it for you, but I thought you might find this to be a more worthwhile… endeavour." She purposely dragged the explanation, suddenly very satisfied with the rapt attention of her two best friends and the woman she had come to love. Keeping Tom and Harry in suspense was an enjoyable added bonus.

The mention of the Captain snapped Tom out of his brief stupor. "Speaking of the Captain, I thought Seven and the Captain had something going on?" The triumphant look on B'Elanna's face as she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest told him that it certainly wasn't something she was worried about.

"It is a wonder how 'gossip' is able to spread through this ship with more efficiency than this crew seems to be capable of in other endeavours. Oddly, the fact that it is often incorrect is even more puzzling." Now it was Seven's turn to torture poor Tom and Harry. She took a deliberate bite of her omelette.

"Yeah, well, B'Elanna here along with the Doctor used to be the best sources of _reliable_ gossip on this boat but both have been tight lipped recently. I've been stuck reading Ensign Rachel's latest works just to get my fix… although I'm not so sure why she thinks that I would…" as Tom trailed off all four Starfleet officers sitting at the table briefly locked knowing eyes at the mention of Ensign Rachel; B'Elanna might have even blushed a bit… then they went back to their conversation, "*cough* so what is the real deal then? Are you two together now?"

"Well…"

_The previous evening… well, late night… or technically early morning, as Seven might point out…_

As they walked, their hands seemed to gravitate toward each other and their fingers endeavoured to tangle on their own accord. Loosely those fingers- both pale with cybernetic meshing and caramel toned- caressed each other gently. B'Elanna couldn't stop grinning. At one point she even tried shaking her head as if that would somehow shake off the smile now etched onto her attractive features.

Seven kept glancing down at their attached hands and tried in vain to categorize the multitude of tactile and other feelings spawned from the simple touches. This was a similar experience to when she had been in B'Elanna's quarters not long ago asking for dating advice and B'Elanna had taken her enhanced hand in hers. But it was also different… _more_ somehow.

More what, she wasn't quite sure. Seven was also keenly aware that both times now that their hands had been enjoined, it had been with her enhanced hand- as if B'Elanna was unconsciously telling her that her Borg heritage did not frighten or disturb her. An unknown energetic current seemed to travel from her enhanced hand, through her body and settled somewhere in her lower abdomen. This was matched by the swell of warmth deep in her chest that seemed to melt away any and all anxiety she might ever have or have had. These were not things she had ever experienced before and they were… wonderful. It all seemed to give her an unquantifiable strength.

They reached Seven's quarters on Deck three after what seemed like hours or seconds, depending on how you looked at it. B'Elanna had insisted on walking Seven back to her quarters despite Seven mentioning that she was quite capable of it even though the argument was half-hearted at best- she certainly did want to spend more time with B'Elanna regardless of the excuse. B'Elanna's personal green-eyed monster didn't like the idea of Seven padding barefoot back to her quarters in a robe all alone. Rationally, Seven was likely the most dangerous person on the ship and could very easily protect herself, but B'Elanna was thinking more of those who might just leer or even- Kahless help them- whistle. She would be having none of that and was preparing her own stare of death just in case. Hers was still a work-in-progress, but she'd been on the receiving end of the Captain's enough times to get an idea where to start. Fortunately (for the two ladies themselves and for any hapless soul who might have encountered them) they didn't meet anyone in their trip to Deck three and B'Elanna's only worry was that her smile might become permanent thereby ruining any chance of Paris ever shutting up about it.

Once the door to Seven's quarters opened, B'Elanna stopped short of the entrance and dropped her gym bag off her left shoulder as Seven stepped in the doorway and allowed the uniform and boots she was holding to drop the floor beside her bare feet. She was still wrapped in a soft blue robe covering the minimal garments she'd worn in the holodeck. Gathering Seven's other hand in hers, B'Elanna just stared up into Seven's luminescent blue eyes a moment before speaking.

"I think we have a lot to talk about, but I'm really thinking I need some sleep and before that, a shower. Sooo… I guess this is good night." She _really_ didn't want to leave but she also really wanted Seven to feel special if they were going to start dating. She wanted Seven to feel appreciated and respected. These were things she could do for Seven, and she wanted to do them right as she knew that Chakotay hadn't and the Captain… well, they just wouldn't have worked, anyone could see that. It was s bit old fashioned maybe, but she doubted Seven ever had the experience of being properly wooed so B'Elanna was up for giving it a go.

Seven was not.

"You could shower here. My bed is also large enough for two if you wished to spend the night." Her tone bordered on brokering no argument and a sultry suggestiveness that a Vulcan priest would have been hard pressed to resist.

Fighting the urge to growl and tackle the taller woman to the floor of her quarters and ravish her silly, B'Elanna raised their enjoined hands and kissed each of Seven's hands gently and with purpose before speaking. "Of course I wish to spend the night. It's not that I don't think it's a good idea either so I won't say that. What I will say is that I want to woo you properly if you'll let me and that entails being a gentlewoman who escorts her lady home at night and ends the evening with a chaste kiss."

Seven quickly decided that she did not enjoy the idea of being wooed.

"A chaste kiss is unacceptable, if you insist on this process of elongated courtship, I insist on a passionate kiss to end the evening." The Ferengi Grand Nagus himself would have been proud of Seven's negotiating skill as her tone now did broker no argument and B'Elanna found herself helpless against her beautiful Borg's version of a firm pout. She almost chuckled as an image of the tall blonde stamping her foot in frustration came to her mind. But this wasn't a moment for laughter.

Slowly, so she could savour each action, B'Elanna let their enjoined hands fall before letting go first of Seven's left hand so she could slip her right hand securely around the taller woman's hip and draw her closer. Her left hand moved first to Seven's cheek where she made the softest connection with her skin, gently trailing her fingertips and palm along the smooth pale skin taking a moment to feather a touch over the starburst implant, eliciting a slight gasp from the beauty she was so lost in, before cupping the back of Seven's neck under her ponytail. Seven sighed at the contact and stepped forward without hesitation to curl her arms around B'Elanna mirroring the actions of the smaller woman with one hand snaking to the back of the brunette's head, the other at the small of her back having quickly found its way under her black form-hugging tank top. The irrational need for skin-to-skin contact was nearly overwhelming. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for both women as they gazed into each other's eyes, the mirrored looks of passion drawing them ever closer to their goal.

Touch. Soft, wet and full of promise. A promise of eternal love and an unbreakable future together. Both sets of eyes closed and an instinctual sigh was both released and swallowed by their partner. B'Elanna pushed ever so gently, increasing the connection between their lips, her tongue snaking out to lick Seven's full lower lip requesting wordless permission to further demonstrate her commitment to fulfilling Seven's request for a passionate kiss.

B'Elanna's soft tongue nearly made Seven's knees buckle and she pulled B'Elanna's strong form even closer as the kiss deepened and her own tongue joined the dance she was both inexperienced in and yet suddenly proficient. The taste of the brunette was intoxicating to the ex-Borg. B'Elanna growled as Seven demonstrated once again her ability to throw out a standard learning curve.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes felt like hours before B'Elanna began to ease back on the kiss gently stroking the nape of Seven's neck but not yet moving her body away from the contact with Seven's that it very much enjoyed. B'Elanna opened her eyes first as their lips finally attempted to part, both sets straining to remained attached as long as they were physically able as if their own biology was doing its dammdest to keep them together where they belonged. She licked her lips and just gazed at the calm look upon Seven's face. Her beautiful blue eyes had remained closed as she simply savoured… everything.

Slowly a smile began to appear on her face. Her eyes still hadn't opened as she replayed the initial moment of their kiss in her mind again. She had been right. It was certainly different with B'Elanna than either of her kisses with Commander Chakotay or the Captain. No, "different" was not the correct word. Infinitely superior, mind-blowing, intensely satisfying, and addictive were some of the more appropriate terms that came to her mind. The smile widened and suddenly Seven of Nine, former Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One, began to giggle. It was a "Seven" giggle to be sure, demure and absolutely adorable to B'Elanna even if she found it curious. B'Elanna nestled her head into Seven's neck and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment further.

"Was that passionate enough?" She couldn't help but smile into Seven's neck at her lithe beauty's reactions to the kiss. A little pride never hurt anyone she reasoned. She placed a small nip on Seven's pulse point enjoying the slight tremor that swept through the body she was attached to.

"Y-Yes. I am considering not allowing you to leave this embrace." Seven tightened her hold on the beautiful brunette in her arms and considered briefly that they were still standing just outside the door to her quarters before discarding it as irrelevant.

"And I'm considering allowing you to do just that… but I've got things to plan if I'm going to woo you properly and we both need our sleep because tomorrow is going to be a busy day." B'Elanna was pleased that she was obviously having as much of an effect on Seven as Seven was on her.

It was still another several minutes before both women reluctantly disengaged from their embrace. As Seven finished gathering her things, B'Elanna took one last opportunity to place both hands on either side of Seven's face and draw her down for a chaste kiss before leaving her with a 'sweet dreams' and making her way back to her own quarters. She had some planning to do which would include a trip down to the Botany lab…

_The present…_

"…are you two together?"

"Well…" B'Elanna took another bite of her meal to draw out the suspense. She was just having too much fun with Tom and Harry's curiosity now so inflamed and desperate to be satisfied, much like Janeway's coffee gene first thing in the morning.

"B'Elanna, if I may, since I am constantly… encouraged by the Captain to 'embrace my humanity', I believe this would be the perfect time to enact the Doctor's Social Lesson Number 17: Leave Them Wanting More." She quirked her brow as innocently as she could as B'Elanna fought back laughter and Harry and Tom's jaws dropped. Neither fellow knew Seven could be such a devious tease. B'Elanna had known about this little cruel streak of Seven's for a while and loving this new game, she couldn't help but join in. "That is so interesting, I'll have to ask the Doc about- say, isn't it time we got to work? Those warp engines and Astrometric sensors won't run themselves." She was surprised she got it all out without bursting.

"What?" "Hey!" Tom and Harry both said at the same time while the two ladies finished their respective meals and began to leave the table. "You can't leave us hanging like that! Lanna?" Harry poked Tom carefully in the arm to see if he'd burst- his voice had begun to reach a rather high pitch.

Stopping half way to the exit, B'Elanna and Seven turned back to the pleading looks of their friends. Glancing briefly at each other, B'Elanna just shrugged, nodded and smiled at Seven. Seven looked around the crowded Mess hall briefly before the last of her doubts melted away at B'Elanna's accepting and encouraging smile.

If the sound of a jaw dropping could have been defined as being akin to the noise made by a percussion instrument, then the noise of dishes and cutlery falling unceremoniously to the floor, tables and chairs would have been drowned out in a symphony of percussive harmony after what happened next.

Seven had grabbed B'Elanna and planted a kiss so full of passion and energy that the Delaney sisters behind the food counter had to grab each other for support as their knees had gone weak. Stepping back out of the embrace and momentarily looking away from a half-Klingon sporting a goofy grin and looking decidedly incapable of higher brain function, Seven growled loudly, glaring around the room and pulled B'Elanna back into her embrace. "Mine!" After a second of allowing their audience their stunned looks, Seven's face softened into a smile as she winked to their stunned audience.

"What social lesson was that?" B'Elanna had been practically swooning with glee at Seven's display of fierce possessiveness. Her blood was dancing for joy in her veins and her senses were wound up tighter than a female Klingon's bustier. Finally recovered to the point where she could walk, the two women left the stunned silence of the Mess hall hand-in-hand after Seven picked up her morning's gifts.

"Lesson Number 145: Rise To The Occasion."

End Chapter 22

* * *

><p><em>See you all in a couple weeks hopefully! I'm writing as much as I can these days in between all the reading and such.<em>


	23. Chapter 23 The Lab

**A/N:** I'm back. A big thank you to all the new alerts and reviews. I was in a bit of a funk as far as writing is concerned and you've pulled me out of it. :D

I also blame Rizzoli & Isles (the awesome show) and the amazing fanfic writers on this site. The writing constantly blows me away on this site and I've been a complete glutton for that fandom for the last 2 months. I've also gotten involved in Twitter (hickeydevon if anyone cares ;)) and have been doing my best to make Jeri Ryan laugh and pester the Jane Rizzoli twitter persona. It's been fun. Jeri Ryan is incredibly active on Twitter and she responds to tons of tweets. (I've succeeded in my goal to make her laugh as well)

Anyway, enough sillyness, yes? This chapter is chalk full of techno-babble and medical-babble that I make ZERO claims to the legitimacy thereof. My limited Engineering background has given me some ideas to play with but that's as far as it goes. Star Trek has always essentially been "Space Magic" that uses many, many "miracle exemptions" that are often simply created by the writers to solve a story problem. (ie see: Tachyon beams/particles/etc)

Great sci-fi (like Mass Effect- pre-final 10 minutes of the trilogy...) really just use as few "miracle exemptions" as possible to 'ground' the sci-fi.

Thankfully, the very nature of Star Trek allows us to pass off the techno-babble as something we all wink and nod about with a grin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23- The Lab<p>

"So... what am I looking at here?" Lieutenant Sara Myles had her arms crossed and was leaning against the console that Seven and B'Elanna were working at while looking at the images being produced on the holographic dais in front of the three women.

"They are the base model for the pico-bot technology." Seven said looking up at the holographic representation of picoscopic needle-like technology. B'Elanna thought they looked a bit more like elongated grains of rice. Myles was in agreement. Potentially angry grains of rice, or friendly grains of rice if they were good enough to harness their potential.

B'Elanna had insisted that their first shift in the R&D lab be dedicated to figuring out the pico-bot tech as she argued that its application to everything else they were doing would be beneficial.

"Are these similar to Borg nanobot... er, probes? I've never seen what they look like." Myles wasn't sure what exactly these things were supposed to do, but she figured her lack of knowledge would encourage B'Elanna and Seven to not only explain things to her but give them an 'outside the intelligent people' view of things to consider as well.

"Here, have a look for yourself." B'Elanna brought up a side-by-side of the Borg nanoprobes and the pico-bots. The differences were obvious. The nanoprobes were clearly like small spiders with a square body and three 'legs' on each side. So not really spiders, but Myles didn't really have any other description for them... _maybe Delrailian gnip snatchers?_ The pico-bots still looked like elongated grains of rice. She knew that although the images were of a similar size that the pico-bots were a thousand times smaller than the nanoprobes.

"Ok, so are you two going to just roll your eyes and throw me out if I continue to play the part of the dumb third wheel? Cause I've got a ton of questions."

"_Play_ the part?" B'Elanna drawled with a smirk at the redhead. At Sara's playfully narrowed eyes she laughed and continued, "That's what you're here for, to bring an outside opinion on things that aren't your speciality and to reel us in when we go too far sideways in dealing with things that are your speciality."

"Yes, please continue to ask questions. While I am... not normally accustomed to working with those who ask many questions, my time tutoring Icheb, watching B'Elanna work and with my new responsibilities running the Science Department on Voyager, I have begun to see the benefits of 'thinking things out loud'."

B'Elanna nudged Seven slightly with her elbow and playfully growled at the taller woman. "Was that a shot at my work methods?"

"I believe I said 'benefits', B'Elanna. Of course, there are drawbacks to your-" At B'Elanna's raised brow and matching scowl, Seven could no longer hold her straight face and just smiled her small smile and playfully bumped her hip against B'Elanna while turning back to her work.

Having watched the interactions between the two women for the past hour, Myles couldn't help but feel a bit smug about the whole situation. These two were clearly in love and if the grapevine, aka Tom Paris and Harry Kim, was correct, not afraid of letting others know it. She was kind of upset she missed the kiss to be honest, she was as red-blooded as any other human after all.

Ignoring the many, many things she could say to tease Torres (so she could do it when Seven was out of enhanced earshot) Myles figured she'd continue just asking questions to try and make herself useful.

"So what are the benefits to the pico-bot design and what are the drawbacks? How come they look so different?"

"The answer to your second question also partially covers the second part of your first question, Lieutenant. At the nanoscopic scale, the only reason why nanoprobes are able to properly function is due to the unique nature of their construction and an atomic lubricant created by the Borg." Seven was cut off by B'Elanna's snort.

"Maybe I just have a gutter mind-" B'Elanna started.

"You do." Both Seven and Myles chimed in before B'Elanna could get on a roll, but she studiously ignored the both of them while adopting a thoughtful look. She was just having too much fun with the idea.

"-but an atomic lubricant created by the Borg could have a much more commercial application. I'm thinking Ferengi holosuites would be a good place to start a sales pitch..." She tapped her index finger on her chin to complete the image.

"Indeed. Perhaps when we arrive back in the Alpha Quadrant, you can open your own business selling Borg-related sexual aids. I have a number of items stored within my cortical node that-"

"Okay, okay! I give!" B'Elanna burst out laughing. Seven and her dry humour were not to be taken lightly. "-aaand now I've got inappropriate images of the Borg Queen and several Borg drones..." she scrunched up her nose in disgust and defeat.

"_NOW_ you do? Sheesh, I'm going to be having nightmares about the Borg for weeks and not the good _they're-about-to-assimilate-me_ kind either, ungh. Sooo Seven, back to the pico-bots?" Myles tried desperately to shake the disturbing images in her head without success.

"Yes, the pico-bots…" ice-blue eyes darted to brown with a clear message of 'do not interrupt' before continuing. "at the picosopic level, the atomic lubricant used by the Borg cannot be used and the frictional forces at that scale would make moving parts an impossibility, hence the design. However, due to the scale and the design of the pico-bots themselves, they cannot accept complex programming."

"Which leads us to our first problem," B'Elanna got back into the conversation, her playful instinct brought to the fore by her proximity to Seven having been satiated for the moment. "while a simple bio-electrical signal can be used to give the pico-bots instructions they can only accept simple commands. However, something like Seven's cortical node could properly co-ordinate them, but if we're going to be using them in conjunction with hard-suit technology, they'll have to be in our blood stream. I'm not crazy about having to tell the Captain that the technology is viable if we all get cortical nodes implanted. It will work for Seven, but I think we need to come up with something else for the rest of us."

"I agree. Also, I would rather not have to rely on my cortical node for controlling them in my own system, there may be conflicts with the hard-coded programming." Seven was unsure whether or not her cortical node would even be able to interpret the programming protocols for the pico-bots and keep them out of conflict with her nanoprobes.

Myles was still a bit perplexed by the whole discussion but was determined to plough ahead regardless. "So what then are the benefits? We're still talking about putting something akin to Borg nanoprobes into our systems. I'm not sure too many people will be crazy about the idea." B'Elanna's eyes sparkled as she had already begun to type commands into her console.

"Because, check this out. What we are seeing here is the Borg assimilation process within a typical human body. As the nanoprobes execute their programming, they gather resources from any useable particles in the body to create the implants. The first being a 'cerebral suppressor'-" she looked briefly to Seven for confirmation and got a small nod in return, "that subverts higher brain function so that the assimilation process can move forward without interruption." It was really kind of a scary thing watching nano probes move through a body and assimilate it. All three women watched the holographic representation showing blood streams carrying the nanoprobes, muscle and bone tissue being altered and implants being created and attached to vital parts of the anatomy.

"Now, if this same human were to have a compliment of pico-bots and a way to properly deliver instructions…" B'Elanna tapped a few more keys and tiny slivers purposely highlighted appeared in the scene playing out before them. B'Elanna zoomed in on one section in particular and it showed several thousand of the tiny slivers actually coming together and forming larger constructs. These 'hand-like' constructs began to swarm over the nano probes and literally tear them apart, harvesting them for energy and replicating more pico-bots which darted to more nanoprobes and so on until all of the invading nano probes were destroyed and the implants also removed and destroyed.

Next, using the energy from the destroyed Borg technology, the pico-bots began repairing the biological damage to the body. After a few short minutes, the assimilation process had been effectively stopped and the damage done completely reversed. B'Elanna was satisfied, Seven had a thoughtful look on her face and Myles was damn impressed.

"Wow. So, I guess if it is all our tech, it may not be as insidious as one would think, and if it could do that to the Borg assimilation process… yeah, that'd be handy to have if we run into the Borg again. How did you get them to group up like that? I thought they couldn't touch?" The implications of it all were still admittedly above Myles' head.

B'Elanna just nodded to Seven. "It was her brilliant idea." As Seven began punching more commands into her console, she explained. "Gravity. The pico-bots do not actually touch, but at that scale, they are able to accept commands that cause them to spin on their length-wise axis. By manipulating the speed of the spin, you can manipulate the gravitational effects thereby allowing them to act together without touching. It is the delivery process for the programming that will be the issue. In this simulation, we are using the computer to act as the processor for the pico-bots, but the working system will need to be completely contained and secured against co-option. Each pico-bot can be given simple commands, but giving simple commands to millions of pico-bots and co-ordinating them all is the challenge. We can use the computer to simulate how they would work together given a proper control mechanism, but to do it practically is the challenge."

"Ahhh, so its like you can't just tell the hand what to do, you have to tell the finger tips, the knuckles, the muscles, etc to perform simple actions that add up to the making of a fist, for example." Myles tapped her fingers along her forearm as she spoke.

"A simplification perhaps, but a correct one." Seven looked back at the holographic projection as she searched her brilliant mind for ideas. B'Elanna nodded and placed her hand on the small of Seven's back, idly rubbing her thumb up and down. Somehow, she could tell that Seven was in some small part thinking of the Borg baby in stasis in Sick Bay.

"Maybe this is one of those times where you could bring the Doctor in. I think I've done all the inspiring I can and suspect he'd be much more of an asset here than I would at the moment. Maybe call me back when you get to the ass-kicking stuff that's a bit more my speed…" Myles had the feeling that even though she might help them think things through out loud, she wasn't going to be a terrible amount of help in solving the current problem.

Even Seven could tell that although willing, this part of their time in the R&D lab would be rather dry for the tall redheaded acting Chief of Security. Since B'Elanna knew that she was really only staying at the moment because it was their first day, she didn't want to keep her and her suggestion of bringing the Doc in was a good idea, even if B'Elanna might end up strangling his holographic neck in frustration on principle.

"Yeah, go get something to eat Myles- you know, I bet the Captain probably hasn't eaten yet, workhorse that she is and knowing her, she's probably still in her ready room…" If B'Elanna was going to have to suffer from constant teasing at the hands of Lieutenant Sara Myles, she was certainly going to do a bit of her own. Fair was fair and all.

'_What is that old Klingon proverb? Teasing is an experience best shared? Ha- teasing, death- both work, right? If need be, I'll claim it as my own…'_

Green eyes narrowed. So the game was afoot. _'Nice move Torres…'_ Oh, there was now going to be a box of dishes delivered to Engineering with a nice frilly bow tied around it and a holographic Klingon audiogram attached sometime during the busiest part of the day when both Seven and B'Elanna would be there. "Actually, I was thinking of heading to Holodeck Two for a bit of a work out…" The idea of brining the Captain some food held more appeal, but she wasn't about to give Torres the satisfaction quite so easily. Her competitive nature just wouldn't allow it.

To B'Elanna's surprise, Seven spoke up before she did. "I would recommend then, Lieutenant Myles, that you be sure to clear the holodeck pattern buffers before entering." At the quizzical looks she received from her Engineer and Myles, the lithe blonde gave her version of a shrug- microscopic as it was being something she was consciously attempting to do- and continued. "After shutting down a simulation in Holodeck 2 today regarding a test of the power grid efficiency, a program 'stuck' in the pattern buffers from someone I can only assume is a member of Gamma Shift, username NERD91, resumed…" Seven paused for what she learned from the Doctor during Social Lesson #75- "Buckle Up", was called, 'dramatic effect'.

Myles just smirked having a feeling where this was going and B'Elanna was completely wrapped up in everything 'Seven' anyway, but now with a look of _Gossip? Yes please! _plastered on her face.

Seven inhaled, preparing to speak.

"And?" B'Elanna couldn't hold her curiosity as her eyes grew wide with excitement and she was internally shaking with delight at the prospect of Seven doing a bit of gossiping. It was refreshing, like going to work in the morning and finding out that Gamma shift had _actually_ finished cleaning the plasma injectors around the warp core overnight.

Knowing she had her, Seven quirked her metallic brow and smirked her slyest Borg smirk. "And… I believe the program was called, 'The Prophetess Does Bajor'… I debated keeping it on for educational purposes-" B'Elanna's dark brows shot up her forehead as her hackles made themselves known. "-however, I had more important tasks to attend to."

B'Elanna's smile was long gone as she crossed her arms and snorted indignantly. "Bunch of perverts on this boat I swear…" she mumbled. Seven tilted her head slightly in amused confusion. Wasn't it B'Elanna, who only moments earlier, was attempting to find a use for nanoprobe lubricant in the Ferengi sex trade?

Myles didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going on in Seven's head. The whole situation was quite funny and while she'd love to stay and poke the sabre bear known as B'Elanna Torres a bit more, she did think she might prefer to go pester the Captain a bit. "Good to know, Seven, thank you… Well, I *am* feeling hungry. Perhaps the Captain could use a bite to eat and report on your start here in the lab. Lieutenants." With that, Myles left B'Elanna- who was trying to maintain the façade of grumpiness- and Seven who just seemed amused, to their work.

* * *

><p>It was an hour and a half later when they made a breakthrough. B'Elanna had called the Doctor shortly after Myles had left. He had been more than eager to 'join the club' as he felt their work would be important and to be a part of that was something that made the Doctor feel just that much more special. Besides, he could use that time to not only query his two favourite patients on how they were doing <em><strong>but also<strong>_ get their thoughts on his rendition of "Oh What a Beautiful Mornin'" from his planned production of "Oklahoma!". He of course, would be Curly McLain and he was still looking for a Laurey Williams- to which Seven politely, but firmly declined and B'Elanna just shot him 'a look'. Fortunately for the Doc, he recognized that look from the Holodeck when Lieutenant Myles told him not to aggravate the hybrid Chief Engineer and he let it go at that.

The Doctor was fascinated with the pico-bot technology and after they discussed the technical benefits and drawbacks, the three brilliant minds got to work on solving the problem.

"By McCoy, I've got it!" The Doctor began working furiously at his console as he was struck with an inspiration.

"Wh-what was that?" B'Elanna barely got out between the spurts of laughter that started at the Doctor's odd exclamation. Seven was also confused at the outburst from her holographic friend, but she remained ever stoic, preferring to use her eyebrows to communicate when the nuances of social interactions eluded her. If she had been startled by the Doctor's odd exclamation, she didn't show it, her questioning eyebrow being her only response.

The Doctor paused in mid thought. "What? Oh, well I've been experimenting with expressions and colloquialisms. All the great minds in history seemed to have an exclamation, catch phrase or expression and I-" B'Elanna held up her hand to stop what she knew would be a five-minute pat on the Doctor's own back.

"Doc- what have you got?" The Doctor smiled with satisfaction as 'the attention' was once again on him. Oh, but he existed for 'the attention'. He even stood a little straighter, as if it were a natural result of increased pride as opposed to a minor adjustment in his projection.

The Doctor punched some commands into his console and brought up a new holographic projection on the dais in front of them. "You may be interested to know Lieutenant Torres- and Seven in particular- that we may owe the solution to this problem to Species 8472."

End Chapter 23

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** When I was a kid, my Mom's (she's a teacher) high school put on AMAZING musical productions and she took us to see them all. "Bells are Ringing", "Oklahoma!", "West Side Story", "Brigadoon", etc were all productions that I got to see. Alas, my Mom got it into her head that waking us up with the first few bars of "Oh What a Beautiful Mornin'" was a great idea and so now whenever I wake up to a blue sky, I instinctively sing the first few bars. Thanks Mom.


	24. Chapter 24 2100

**A/N: Ok! Back to my main feature. So, this story is kind of like my 'writing experiment' story and as such, I shall be using chapters as a way of playing around with writing styles. This one is an experiment for an ambitious chapter I want to undertake for R&D: Family later on. This one is un-Beta'd though as I just wanted to get it out there and see what everyone thought. There is some medical mumbo-jumbo in here so be prepared. Oh and I rant about ME3. Sorry, it's a sore spot for me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24- 2100<p>

~2052 Hours~

'_Perhaps I should have postponed this dinner to 2130. I now understand the Captain's frustrations with the replicator…'_

Seven had only prepared a meal once before and that was for the senior staff. This was different. It was certainly more important to her. It was for B'Elanna. The Borg did not have their own language, so Seven did not have a 'native' word to describe what B'Elanna meant to her. She knew several languages and none of them seemed at first to have the right word. Then it hit her; it was so simple and somewhat ironic. The Borg would never understand because they had defined the word so precisely, they would forever be ignorant of its true meaning. Perfection- B'Elanna was her perfection.

She was currently considering extending her assimilation tubes into the replicator, however she felt the need to not rely on her Borg enhancements like a crutch- never mind the earful she'd receive from the Captain or more likely Tuvok regarding Starfleet regulations on technology manipulation- regulations which, of course, were again contradictory to every day life on Voyager. Complex social structure was just that: complex- yet at the same time incredibly rewarding- it was a paradox of sorts. Working furiously in her kitchenette, Seven began monitoring the stir-fry on her small burner while trying to have everything else she would need replicated in time for B'Elanna's arrival.

Despite experiencing once again the phenomenon of 'nerves', Seven was determined for things this evening to be perfect. After the wonderful day she had had from her early morning gifts and 'claiming' B'Elanna in the mess hall to their work in the R&D lab, Seven wanted to end the day on a high note. Idly she noted that so long as she and her Engineer were together, the day was a success regardless.

* * *

><p>~2044 Hours~<p>

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to wear? I shouldn't have gotten my hair cut…'_

B'Elanna Torres tore through her closet to find something she could wear for her date with Seven. Gold-trimmed uniforms and clothing of all shapes and colours flew on to her bed. She was showered, (shaved… probably more than what was necessary…) and had gotten her hair cut and styled for the first time in what seemed like years. All in less than 40 minutes. It was crazy, but B'Elanna was crazy about Seven and had already decided that she always wanted to look good for her Borg beauty when she could.

* * *

><p>~1833 Hours~<p>

'_Ok Kathy, you need to get something to eat already. Sara is probably still down with B'Elanna and Seven anyway… I wonder if I could make an excuse to go down there… wait, this is my ship, I don't need an excuse, I can just go-'_

The chime to her ready room broke Captain Kathryn Janeway from her inner dialogue that was simultaneously playing on her face: a tired expression changed to eyebrows that had scrunched, then realization dawned and determination had finally settled on her features. She admitted her guest who- much to her delight- was none other than the woman she'd been thinking about for the last hour while trying to finish some reports.

Taking a moment to absorb the sight of the tall redhead before her in casual clothing, jeans and a black t-shirt that said… _Space Magic Sucks- _ the first word in blue lettering, the second in green and the third in red. Shaking brief confusion, she also noticed the tray in her hand with two stasis dishes on it.

"I see you've done your homework on Hoosiers and how to get into their good graces."

Myles walked over to the Captain's desk and set the tray of food down on a quickly cleared spot before sitting. "Well, I had all kinds of official excuses lined up- something about training schedules, or a report on the trouble Torres and Seven are getting up to- but I figured bringing food was good enough to get me in the door and as a bonus I could wear something comfortable at the same time." She was going for nonchalant, but the smirk on her face gave her away.

Janeway chuckled as she took the top off the dish in front of her. "Very well, but you'll have to tell me about that shirt though…" It was so easy with Myles.

* * *

><p>~1949 Hours~<p>

'_Kahless… The Doctor. Will. Not. Stop. Talking. I've got no time. No time at all to clean up and find something to wear to dinner tonight. Shit! Should I get my hair cut?'_

B'Elanna kept nodding and smiling hoping that the Doctor would stop soon. Sure, his idea for a possible solution was good- brilliant even- the Doc had been studying the biotech of Species 8472 off and on for a while and thought their unique interfaces with their bioships was the key. Instead of trying to make things more complicated, he suggested they go for something far simpler. Since the bioships were essentially biological organisms, they used an impulse-sensitive control interface that interpreted the unconscious thoughts of the pilot through a tactile interface. He pointed out that instead of using a computer to program and control the pico-bots or some cerebral interface that required conscious thought, he could create a small biological, transparent 'skin' tab inspired by Species 8472 biotech that could be attached to the brain stem like a sticker which could interpret the directives of the brain stem and send instructions to the pico-bots. He was fully confident that the biological tab 'relay' and the brain stem would find an autonomic equilibrium and the pico-bots would essentially become part of the regulating processes of the body controlled by the brain stem.

It would require a unique session of genetic therapy, but his understanding of the human brain and the humanoid brains of Voyager's crew suggested that it would work. He explained it akin to the brain's ability to calculate complex physics without conscious thought in sports, for example. Seven and B'Elanna were impressed and Seven even suggested that they think about a link at the back of the neck in their hard suit helmets touching the skin that would allow them to use their on-board hard suit cpu's to instruct the pico-bots to perform more complex tasks such as repairing immediate physical damage, etc. B'Elanna loved the idea.

But they weren't going to get it finished tonight and B'Elanna had made a deal internally not to overwork any more than necessary these days. There was more to life than her engines and the R&D lab- namely six feet of enrapturing ex-Borg that now owned her hearts.

"Doctor, if we may resume this research tomorrow, I would be grateful. This evening B'Elanna and I have plans and," with a quick look to frustrated brown eyes that told her all she needed to know, "we would like to get to them."

The Doctor's gossip algorithms seemingly leeched extra power from the warp core and his eyes widened in glee. One could almost see the lights dim ever so slightly. "Oh? Hot date? Don't let me keep you. I can continue this-"

"Sorry Doc," B'Elanna cut him off, "we're securing all data and locking down the lab every evening, new protocol- but here," B'Elanna grabbed a PADD and quickly connected to the main computer and entered some commands "a couple hours on the holodeck, go work on your short game. My treat, you've certainly earned it if this all works like we think it will." His work had really been brilliant- but B'Elanna had things to do.

* * *

><p>~1901 Hours~<p>

"That's literary suicide!" Janeway took another gulp of her current coffee number- _unknown_- for the day. It didn't quite contribute as much to her current feeling of contentment as it used to though…

"No kidding, it was supposed to be that generation's Star Wars- which while blamed for a lot of the problems leading to the Eugenics Wars, was considered a sci-fi masterpiece. After the Eugenics Wars, people turned to entertainment to escape the reality of a crumbling economy and devastated world. For a while after, whenever a movie or interactive game lost narrative coherence at the end of the last act, people referred to it as having been 'Mass Effected'. The 21st century… crazy right? I mean, children were still starving in a good portion of the planet and then the great idea of 'Sanctuary Districts' was created and we know how that turned out- priorities took so long for us humans to get straight."

Janeway straightened out her features to hide her growing smirk and set down her cup before responding. "Sara, do I really have two officers on this ship obsessed with the 20th century? I don't want to have to make up some regulation preventing the two of you from spending your free time together…" She'd considered backing up her statement with a Force Two Glare to add to her fun but knew she'd never be able to hold it when sceptical green eyes bored into her with purpose before brightening considerably.

"Well, technically, my interest lies within the first decade-and-a-half of the 21st Century when the creative and dramatic works in television and gaming were so affected by the Eugenics Wars. I learned a lot about people from the works of that time. Mr. Paris just sort of enjoys the oddball quirkiness of the early 20th Century and the resulting sillyness. He's very much a," she tapped her chin briefly in profile before levelling the Captain with a deadpan stare, "child."

Janeway burst out laughing and Myles found herself joining her. Gathering up a spot of composure, Janeway felt a bit officially obligated to offer at least a very minimal defense of her Helmsman's character. "Well, he did save us that one time-" she began as Sara's eyes lit up with an idea. "Hang on a second Kathryn." She hopped up and practically ran to the replicator, returning with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "Care to make it interesting? I'll drink for every time Mr. Paris has helped Voyager, you drink for every time he's put us in danger- I'll even let you go first."

Janeway just leaned back and crossed her arms, a very satisfied yet dangerous smile playing on her lips. "You're looking at a woman who completed the century club each year at the academy and has drunk with Admirals, 'son'. You think you're ready for this?" She opened her arms in that universal manner that said 'bring it on'.

Instead of answering, Myles filled up her shot glass and downed it in one gulp, setting it down with enough force for her response to be clear: challenge accepted.

* * *

><p>~2100 Hours~<p>

B'Elanna had finally decided on something casual yet sexy. She'd really wanted to wear her brown leather jacket she had worn to Sandrines the previous week but thought it a bit _too_ casual. She wanted to be 'stylin. Pressing the chime to Seven's quarters, her senses already assaulted by the smells and sounds she could pick up from inside, she tried not to fidget.

B'Elanna was wearing a white form-fitting tee with plunging neckline that showed a nice bit of cleavage and glowing skin underneath a new hot red leather jacket with five large black buttons securing it together like a present waiting to be unwrapped. There were four pockets on the front and one on the left bicep adding a bit of style and complexity to the top. She wore black jeans and black pumps. She had her own style and she liked it. She'd wear a dress when necessary, but on any given day, give her a leather jacket and jeans and she'd be happy as Tribble in heat.

Seven couldn't help the smile when she heard the chime at exactly 2100 hours. Perhaps she was… "rubbing off" on B'Elanna?

'_That expression has a number of 'innocent Borg' uses that could cause B'Elanna to blush. I must explore this in a more public setting- for now, dinner.'_

Seven took a moment to whip off her apron, throwing it haphazardly (yet precisely) over the back of the nearest dining chair, straighten to her full height, breathe in and exhale a calming and composing breath before walking to the door to let her date in. She was, undoubtedly, conclusively, excited.

The swoosh of the door triggered a reflexive response from B'Elanna's brown eyes, drawing them up to where she knew the blue pools of her sanctuary lay. What she did not expect was the flowing deep blue dress hanging off one shoulder and golden tresses curled and freed from their usual confines with an elegant grace one would think Aphrodite herself would have been jealous of.

'…_ga…'_

A very distinct set of electrical impulses engulfed the entirety of B'Elanna Torres' central nervous system at the sight before her. Somewhere, deep in her mind, where thoughts were still, yet somewhat slowly, being formed, she idly wondered if the Borg couldn't have conquered the whole galaxy by now if they just used Seven in a recruitment drive dressed like this.

Fortunately for her, Seven was having her own problems as the two women stood a foot apart on either side of the threshold to Seven's quarters simply staring at each other in awe. B'Elanna's appearance certainly touched something deep and feral within Seven of Nine, so much so that her hunger for food was snuffed out like Chakotay's dream of he and Seven living happily in the woods somewhere.

"Kahless I hope this never gets old." B'Elanna was the first to speak as her smile reached her eyes which seemed to sparkle even in the soft light of the corridor.

"I shall consult whichever deities necessary to ensure the truth of that statement." Seven said, the very personal smile she held only for B'Elanna shining brightly. "I will require a kiss before I allow entry. The food will be ready in exactly 2.3 minutes."

A small growl to escaped B'Elanna as she stepped towards Seven, who was stepping towards her, their bodies moulding together so naturally that neither had to think about it. Starting at Seven's pulse point, B'Elanna gave her a little nip and then pulled back, keeping skin contact with Seven before touching foreheads briefly and finally kissing. It was another perfect moment.

It was another perfect moment interrupted. The turbolift at the end of the hall opened to admit noises and smells that both Seven and B'Elanna recognized, but that B'Elanna's brain could put together first simply by benefit of previous life experience and she immediately froze.

There, stumbling out of the turbolift, clutching, grabbing, giggling, burping and most of all, kissing- were Lieutenant Sara Myles and Captain Kathryn Janeway, so engrossed with each other that they certainly did not notice the two women in an embrace at Seven's door both turning their heads at the same time, lips peeling apart involuntarily as wide eyed shock overcame their features.

The Captain seemed to be feeling her way along the wall as Myles pushed her against it, hands in her hair, lips devouring the smaller woman. An 'oh god' escaped her lips as Janeway had her other hand busy underneath the t-shirt Myles was wearing while trying to guide them to where her muscle memory said her quarters should be. Slamming a palm on her door release, Janeway finally pulled the tall redhead into her room with another bout of laughter as the two women fell to the floor, the door closing behind them.

Still frozen in place and staring dumbly in the general direction of the scene that had just played out before them, Seven and B'Elanna slowly gathered their wits and turned their heads back to each other, noses merely millimetres apart, shock apparently still the theme of the moment.

Seven spoke first.

"The food will be ready in 37 seconds, would you like a sparkling wine or something else with your dinner?"

End Chapter 24

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so when I was writing it, I came to the realization that I had no idea how one might get their hair cut on Voyager. It's not like they had a designated barber. I wonder if they just used the holodeck or something. Anyway, I didn't address the how. If you don't know the fiasco surrounding the ending to Mass Effect 3, you probably won't get the joke about Myles' shirt, it's ok. It also occurred to me that the history of Earth in the Star Trek universe is vastly different with regards to the 1980's through 2020's which is something that I didn't really account for previously but did a little retconning here.**


End file.
